


If You're Out There (I'll Find You Somehow)

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Childhood Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear and Anxiety, First Times, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Historical AU, Human Harry, Human Liam, Human Niall, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Kitten Hybrid Louis, M/M, Mouse Hybrid Zayn, No Fixed Historical Era, Non-Graphic Violence, Scars, Slavery, Slow Burn, Top Harry, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: Harry looks so intensely into Louis’ eyes it’s as though he’s reaching in and touching his very soul. “I never thought… I never… I’ve been searching for so long, Louis, but I never gave up. I couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop trying,” Harry says, bottom lip trembling as he strokes the backs of Louis’ knuckles. “I just knew that if you were out there, I’d find you somehow.”OR the story of how one man’s love changed the world.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 113
Kudos: 317
Collections: 1D Hybrid Fic Fest





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runaway_train](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaway_train/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [If You're Out There (I'll Find You Somehow) – Spanish Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857411) by [cherrytwinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytwinks/pseuds/cherrytwinks)



> This story is dedicated to my darling friend Rebecca, without whom this last year would’ve been much harder and far lonelier. Thank you for always being there for me, for letting me escape into another world, and for just letting me be me. You’ve supported me and this story right from the start, encouraging me every step of the way and I can’t thank you enough for that. This is for you. I hope you like it.
> 
> Love  
> Dee  
> xx
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Title from [ ‘Young and Innocent’ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/60DCWUo6GlT3wShniM49Io?si=fJtJZ6KuTvSQTjD87ZeCyg/) by Elefante (from the St. Elmo’s Fire Soundtrack).
> 
> This was written for the 1D Hybrid Fic Fest. Don’t forget to check out the other works from the [ fest ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1DHybridFicFest/) \- they’re all brilliant!
> 
> Commissioned artwork created by the incredibly talented [ twopoppies ](https://twopoppies.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> To my brilliant and encouraging beta [ Nicola ](https://missytearex.tumblr.com/) \- you always astound me with your willingness to work so tirelessly and make my stories better. I can’t thank you enough.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/190024481083/if-youre-out-there-ill-find-you-somehow-by) that would be lovely!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome - they make me so happy and I appreciate them greatly. xx

In the time before the war, humans and hybrids roamed the earth, living and loving freely in harmony and peace.

Such had been the norm for thousands of years; the lives of all on earth remaining interwoven in a glorious patchwork, human and hybrid pairings commonplace with the dominant paternal gene determining the species of the offspring.

But as society evolved, something dark and insidious began to bubble under the surface. Just whispers around the edges at first, many afraid to give voice to thought. Over time, small groups began separating themselves, only pairing with other humans, and following the Scripts of Porteous.

Porteous believed that interspecies pairings were against the laws of nature, vile and unnatural and that they would eventually herald the destruction of all creation. He preached that hybrids were lesser creatures and should not be afforded the privileges of a life equal to humans. His following steadily grew, with more and more human-only communities being formed, taking control of land and wealth, and living by the prophecies laid out in the Scripts.

The movement culminated in The War Of Ages, a bitter and bloody battle that stretched across the earth for twelve long years. At its end, the peace was destroyed and all hybrids were enslaved, reduced to being no more than the possessions of their owners with no voice, and no liberty. It took many generations to embed the new world order, reinforced by harsh laws, and even harsher punishments both for the hybrids who dared to fight, and their human sympathizers.

Hundreds of years have since passed, brutality and hardship now the norm for hybrids, bred in farms for the single purpose of serving the humans who own them.

All hybrid variants have their place. In the factories. In the fields. In the homes. In the seas.

Dybrids are strong and toil away on the farms that feed the humans; muscled chests and broad backs, a mane of thick hair running down their spines and small horns protruding from their temples. 

Sybrids are seagoing creatures who can dive to the depths of the oceans to capture fish and other sea treasures; gills on the sides of their necks and webbing between their fingers and toes.

Mybrids use their nimble fingers to craft the most intricate embroidery and fine lace in the factories; tiny fur-covered hands, whiskers on their cheeks, and small tails that curl up in a corkscrew.

Kybrids are small and timid and are bred for a life of servitude in the homes of the humans who own them; long fluffy tails skimming their ankles and fur-covered ears on the tops of their heads.

Lifespans for all hybrids are shorter than for their human counterparts with conditions lending themselves to illness, malnutrition and death at the hands of their owners or the punishing and sometimes dangerous work they are forced to undertake.

Hybrids have no rights, no income, and no access to basic resources to care for themselves. They are at the mercy of what their owners deign to provide, which is rarely more than what is required to sustain their meagre existences.

History teaches us many things. It allows us to learn from the mistakes and achievements of our past, it colours our present, and guides and influences changes for our future.

Sometimes change comes quickly, barrelling on and sweeping up everything in its path.

Sometimes change comes more slowly, one tentative step at a time, barely making a ripple in the fabric of society.

Sometimes change needs an army, a force so powerful it overwhelms all who try to stand in its way.

But sometimes, all it takes is one man, whose love for another is so pure, so enduring, and so powerful that it can rise up and triumph against all the odds.

This is the story of how one man’s love changed the world.


	2. Candle Too Bright

Louis was born a kybrid. Sold to his first owner at the age of ten to work in a large manor on the outskirts of the city. The imposing smokestacks that billowed thick, white plumes into the air could be seen from the windows of the kitchen where he spent most of his time. Long days dedicated to household cleaning and preparing food for the humans broken only by a few precious hours of sleep during the darkest depths of night tucked away in a tiny alcove behind the pantry.

He had toiled away for four years in the manor, keeping to himself, doing as was expected, until a small, bright spark appeared in his life in the shape of a young boy. No more than twelve, and just a couple of years younger than Louis himself, Harry, as the cooks called him was the Lord of the Manor’s son. Louis’ once mundane existence became punctuated by the visits to the kitchen by the boy, and Louis would watch from a safe distance as Harry would come in to steal small treats and fruit, before scampering out again, curls bouncing around his cherubic face.

Louis began to look forward to his visits, a way to break up the monotony of his life as each day blurred into the next. Harry seemed so carefree and happy; rosy-cheeked with meat on his bones, clean crisp clothes, and shoes on his feet. Not that they ever spoke. Louis would be flogged if he had dared approach him, fraternization between humans and hybrids not permitted at his level. Louis speaks only when spoken to by the masters and mistresses who run the household and wield control over the hybrids, doling out work and punishment.

As the years passed Louis learned more about this enigma of a boy who spoke to the masters and mistresses in a tone Louis was unaccustomed to. They were barely a rung above the hybrids in the eyes of the owners and the others in their class, but Harry treated them with respect and an air of kindness.

The summer after Louis turned seventeen, Harry stopped coming into the kitchen. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be gone for extended periods, but this time it had been unusually long and many months had passed since he’d last seen him.

It’s late, and Louis has finished the last of his chores, readying himself to crawl into his straw nest for a few hours of sleep when he hears someone crying. Soft sniffles and whimpers, interspersed with hiccuping breaths. It’s coming from his alcove. No one goes into his little hide-away hole. It’s damp and although he tries to keep it clean, the smells from the kitchen, stale and smoky, find their way in and attach themselves to his coarse blanket and the wooden walls.

Louis approaches carefully, his bare feet moving silently on the cold flagstones, sweat pricking at his temples. He creeps up to the corner, darkness settling around him the further he goes from the kitchen, just enough light to see. He pauses, taking shallow breaths,  muscles tightening, ready to flee.

Whoever the intruder is hasn’t heard him, still whimpering and sucking in air between muffled sobs. Louis grips the wall, nails scratching on the splintered wood. The sniffling stops.

“H-hullo? Is someone there?” A small voice asks.

Louis steels himself and moves forward, rounding the corner, heart pounding, filtered light casting dark shadows around the space, and there, in his little nest, is Harry.

Harry wipes his nose, and takes a deep breath, blinking up at Louis. “Oh. It’s you,” Harry says and Louis nods, tail hugging the outside of his thigh, ears pricked, darting back and forth, and hands clasped against his chest. “I’m sorry. Is this yours? I- I didn’t mean to steal your hiding spot.”

Louis knows he’s not supposed to speak to the humans, and most certainly not to the Lord’s son, but he’s been asked a question and he daren’t not respond. “Yes, Sir. My bed,” Louis answers, pointing at the nest where Harry is sitting, knees drawn up to his chest.

“Your what?” Harry looks around, brows furrowed and all hint of his tears now gone.

“This... is m-my bed, Sir.” Louis shifts on his feet, head ducked low.

Harry drops his knees and crosses his legs, eyes glancing around the small space, seemingly trying to process what Louis has said. His shoulders slump, resignation settling over his face. He looks tired. Worn down.

“I’m sorry.” Harry’s chin comes to rest on his chest as he shakes his head slowly, balled fists rubbing over his knees.

Louis tilts his head, confused, raising his tail up to his hands and fiddling nervously with the matted fur.

Harry huffs out a breath. “I didn’t know… I should have.  _ God _ , I’m so stupid,” Harry says, a hard edge to his voice.

Louis doesn’t know what to do. The boy is obviously distressed, or maybe angry, and he doesn’t want to make things any worse, not when Louis is breaking so many rules by even talking to him.

“Would you like some tea?” Louis offers in an effort to appease him but he can’t manage to hide his nervous tone.

Harry looks up and in his eyes are pained, brows furrowed. “No. You don’t need to wait on me. You shouldn’t have to wait on me. You shouldn’t even  _ be _ here,” Harry spits out and Louis startles, a cold shiver running down his spine. He’s upset him. Louis backs up against the hard stone outer wall, eyes wide, the fur on his tail bristling. He doesn’t know if he should stay still or flee. But where would he go? He stands frozen on the spot, watching Harry for any sign of what is coming next; an angry tirade, a punch, a slap, a flick to his ears.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” Harry says, his expression now morphing into one of guilt and pity. “This is just so wrong. All of it. And now I’ve invaded your bed, your nest, your only safe place in this fucked up world. Please,” Harry clambers to his feet coming to stand beside Louis in the cramped space. “Please, I’m so sorry,” Harry murmurs and motions toward Louis’ nest.

Louis doesn’t understand what’s happening. He stays still, not wanting to attract Harry’s ire any more than he already has.

Harry leans back on the wall, his shoulder brushing against Louis’. “I just… I just wanted to hide for a while. Get away from my father. I… I don’t have anywhere to go.”

The sadness in Harry’s voice is palpable, filling the air around them like a heavy fog. Louis knows he shouldn’t say anything else, should just let the boy go, but something inside him can’t let him leave when he’s so upset. “You can hide here with me,” Louis whispers, words shaky and crackling in the quiet, hoping against hope that this isn’t some trick. 

Harry spins around and faces him, eyes red-rimmed and hopeful. “Yeah? I can?”

Louis nods and pushes off the wall, kneeling down and crawling into his nest. He straightens out his blanket and turns, shuffling over to one side and making room for Harry who beams at him with a bright smile. Louis pats the spot beside him and Harry crouches down, shuffling in and tucking his long gangly legs underneath him. In the cramped space, Louis can feel the heat from Harry’s body radiating out from his skin, permeating through Louis’ worn and ripped clothing. He tries to keep his shirt and breeches mended but it’s hard, the thin material now more a patchwork of repairs than anything else.

Harry reaches out, offering his hand. “I’m Harry, pleased to meet you.” It’s said in the same, kind tone, that Louis has heard him use with the masters and mistresses.

Louis looks at Harry’s long fingers, clean, clipped nails at the ends, and finds himself sliding his dainty hand into Harry’s much larger one. “I’m Louis, pleasure to meet you, Sir.”

“That’s a lovely name. Please, call me Harry.”

“H-Harry.”

Harry smiles so big it’s like he’s gazing on a chest filled with gold and it makes Louis respond with a crooked little smile. 

~~~~

Harry’s visits to Louis’ nest become a regular and welcome occurrence. Always under the cloak of darkness, always secret, always special. He brings Louis little trinkets; a small wooden box, a comb for Louis’ tail, an embroidered handkerchief, a candle. A soft blanket and new straw for his nest find their way too, and Louis revels in the gifts and generosity of his new and only friend.

Harry brings books and reads to Louis by candlelight about faraway fantastical places, of bountiful wealth, of warm summers and winter wonderlands. He tells him tales of a school that he hates, his father's evil ways, and his hopes for a better life for all humans and hybrids living in peace as equals.

Louis lets him talk for hours, listening intently and contributing where he can. They snuggle into his nest, breathing each other’s air and sharing wishes for a future Louis knows will never come. Louis lets him dream his impossible dreams because he would never deny this boy anything and in those moments Louis sometimes, fleetingly, lets himself believe it too. Harry brings light to Louis’ once miserable existence and for months they continue their secret lives, in the little alcove behind the pantry.

Deep down Louis knew it would end one day, that Harry would go away, or get bored with him, or that the unimaginable would happen and they would be found out. When it eventually happens, it’s both shocking and not at all surprising. Their little world smashed into a million pieces like a porcelain vase on the cold flagstones, laid bare and broken forever.

It had been nothing more dramatic than the mistress coming into the kitchen for a bowl of soup, a sickness having taken ahold of her that needed soothing.

They’d been careless. Voices too loud, candle too bright, and that had ultimately been their undoing. Her shrieks had rung out through the manor, waking the master and his helpers. A flurry of activity, strong, harsh hands ripping Louis away from Harry and down into the bowels of the house. Harry’s cries had followed them, pleads and screams for them to let Louis go, but they had gone unanswered.

Louis knew what would come. The pain. The blood. Perhaps, this time, he wouldn’t survive the punishment. But in some way, even if the worst were to happen, it was a price he was willing to pay. To have had a brief moment where he felt friendship and love and kindness. To have loved and been loved. It was enough. It was worth it.

The ropes dig into the skin of his wrists and ankles, body splayed out and bent forward, chest forced down onto the hard wood of the rack. With his head turned he can see Harry struggling to free himself from the hold of the master's helpers. He’s frantic, screaming and wailing, and Louis wants to soothe him, tell him he’s not worth it, that he’s nothing, just a kybrid, a lowly piece of dirt not deserving of his friendship or his concern. He mouths an  _ I’m sorry _ to Harry, repeating it over and over again. He’s sorry for so much. For dragging him into this, for him having to witness what’s about to transpire, for inviting him into his nest that first night when he knew it was wrong. For everything. But most of all, he’s sorry for not telling Harry he loved him with his whole heart when he had the chance.

He hears the whip crack in the air and closes his eyes, resigned to his fate.  The first lash cuts into the skin on his back sending a shockwave through his body. The second and third are like a hot knife, burning and slicing. By the tenth lash, the blood seeps down his ribs and the backs of his legs. When the twelfth lash hits, everything fades to black, the sounds of Harry’s cries ringing in his ears.


	3. That's A Nice Smile

_Ten years later…_

“Our next offering is Lot Eighty-Five. A twenty-seven-year-old kybrid with a primary rest period of only four hours per day.”

The auctioneers voice booms through the cavernous room, making Louis wince and lay his ears flat on his head.

Louis stands, chained to the circling platform, metal cuffs shackling his ankles to his wrists and digging into his skin. His tail is clinging tightly to his outer thigh and curled around the back of his knee, a matted mess of knots and dirt no matter how hard he tries to keep it nice. 

Bright candle lights from the low-hung chandleries blind him, blacking out everything beyond the edge of the stage which Louis takes as a blessing, not wanting to see the faces of the people here to bid for him and the other hybrids.

“Well trained, if the age of the lash scars are anything to go by,” the man says as Louis’ platform is spun around slowly by some mechanism beneath the stage.

There’s a grey loincloth covering him, barely, ensuring that he’s on display for the bidders.

Louis wants to go back to the farm. Back to his little corner of the barn. It was cold and damp but at least it was out of the way, quiet. He was able to have a few things of his own. Little trinkets he’d found over his time there. Some smooth rocks, one with a white vein of something shimmery embedded in its black surface, a piece of wood shaped like a birds head, some pretty dried leaves in autumn colours. Simple things. Nothing that he could be punished for having, but they were special to him. They were gone now. Discarded as he has been. 

When Amos and Agatha had been taken away for reasons unknown to Louis, he was packed up along with all their other possessions to be sold at auction. Just another item that would attract a price. A commodity. They didn’t own much, just Louis and a few dybrids to tend to their small farm and gardens. The dybrids didn’t speak to him, though. Nobody spoke to him. That was okay. Better. Better than before. Louis knew to keep his distance. To never again become attached or to interact. Safer.

“I’ll start the bidding at three hundred hereks.”

Louis can hear movement in the room, bids being placed which the man calls out, higher and higher until there are no more increases. There’s a pause, silence hanging in the air.

“Sold! Sold for eight hundred and fifty hereks to bidder seventeen. Thank you, Sir.”

His new owner comes into view, just a shadow until he walks toward the table off to the right. He turns and Louis sees him. A slight man, youngish, with piercing blue eyes. They look kind, but Louis knows better.

Louis’ ankles are uncuffed, a rope threaded through the chain between his hands, and a tag strung around his neck with the number of his new owner emblazoned on its surface.

He’s led off the stage and placed into a holding pen. There are more hybrids in there, maybe twenty or more, cramped together. It’s hot and dirty. Frightened, angry eyes are everywhere he looks, so he casts his gaze downward, and tries to calm his breathing.

He waits. Terrified but resigned. A new chapter is beginning and he just hopes it won’t be worse than his last. But at least he knows by now not to hope for it to be better.

After what seems like only minutes, the sound of the lock being opened startles the group and they back away into the corners, for what purpose Louis doesn’t really know, it’s a reflexive action, but pointless, it’s not as though they can escape.

A man strides in, approaching Louis and grabbing the rope, jerking him forward. Louis follows close behind, head ducked and tail wrapped around his shin. The man unlocks his cuffs and ties the rope tightly around his wrists, making the skin burn.

“Here it is, Lot Eighty-Five. Thank you for your purchase, Mr Horan. We hope to see you again soon.”

“Yes. Thank you,” Mr Horan says, firm and strong, an accent Louis can’t place evident in his voice.

A new hand reaches out and grips the rope. Clean and clipped nails, no rings, Louis catalogues. Clean hands mean he must be wealthy and not used to doing manual work. Louis wonders what type of work he’ll be doing, maybe it won’t be a farm this time.

“Let’s go,” Mr Horan barks out and turns his back, jerking the rope and Louis walks forward, feet padding on the cold tiles beneath his bare soles.

They walk down the dark corridor and out into the night. Torch lamps casting an ominous glow over the yard, wagons and stagecoaches lined up around the edges, horses baying and stomping their shodden hooves on the cobblestones.

Mr Horan stops at a carriage with black spoked wheels and opens the rear door, waving his hand for Louis to get inside. “Home, Liam,” he instructs someone who Louis assumes is the driver, seated atop the carriage. Louis steps up awkwardly into the cab, trying to grip onto the side to steady himself, but his foot slips and he falls forward, hitting his knee on the metal step, wincing in pain. He rights himself and steps up again, hoping he isn’t punished for his mistake. He makes it into the cab on the second attempt and crawls to the other side, staying on his knees, hands clasped in tight fists at his front.

Mr Horan climbs inside and sits down on the plush velvet seat, knocking on the roof to signal the driver. The carriage lurches, and starts to move, turning in a tight circle, light from the courtyard causing shadows to seep inside.

They travel through the streets swiftly, the wheels rattling on the hard town roads before giving way to crunching dirt and rocks as they make their way into the countryside. It’s bumpy and rough, quiet, no words coming from his new owner. Louis stays quiet too.

After barely five minutes, Mr Horan knocks on the roof again and the coach comes to a halt. Louis is confused, the time passed surely being too short for them to be at their destination. Perhaps his owner is displeased with him and has changed his mind, deciding to take him back.

Mr Horan gets up and opens the cab door, stepping down and closing it behind him. Louis’ heart is beating out of his chest. He doesn’t know what’s happening.

“ _ Fuck _ ... is it him?” He hears a man say, the driver, Liam, Louis presumes.

“Yeah. I’m sure of it. It’s got to be him,” Mr Horan says. “Christ. He’s in a bad way, man.”

Louis is panicking. Who are these men? What do they want with him? He feels sweat beading at his temples, the fur of his tail standing to attention, and ears flicking back and forth.

There are noises coming from the back of the coach, locks opening and closing, the slamming of wood on wood, feet crunching on the dirt. “Let’s just get him home.” Mr Horan speaks again, and for a fleeting moment Louis thinks he detects a hint of sadness in his tone, but he must be mistaken.

The door opens and Mr Horan gets back inside, dumping an armful of things onto the seat beside him. Louis flinches and tries to edge further back, but there’s nowhere to go. Panicked, he tries to count. Up to twenty and back down again in a practised routine.

The carriage lurches forward again. Picking up speed quickly as Louis hears a whip crack, Liam shouting at his steeds.

“Here, give me your hands.”

The instruction startles Louis, but he holds up his hands obediently. Mr Horan undoes the knot and unwraps the rope, casting it to the ground. Louis keeps his hands in the air, trying to balance as the coach sways and jolts wildly.

“You can put your hands down.” His voice has changed, a kindness coming through and it surprises Louis. He looks up and sees Mr Horan staring at him intently. A worried expression on his face. “I’m Niall. What’s your name?”

“L-Louis… Sir,” he rasps out, unaccustomed to being spoken to directly, voice rough from lack of use.

Mr Horan sighs, long and deep, as though he’s pained and relieved. “Nice to meet you, Louis. But please, call me Niall.”

Louis doesn’t understand what’s happening. Niall’s behaviour is unfamiliar and it scares him. 

“Can you get up and sit there?” Niall points to the seat opposite. Louis nods and does as he’s told as Niall lights the lantern that hangs from the roof of the cab, bathing them both in soft light.

Niall reaches for a flask, unplugs the cork and holds it out toward Louis. “Thirsty?”

Louis nods slowly, and takes it from him, cautiously raising it to his lips and testing the contents with his tongue. It’s just water. He takes a sip and goes to pass it back, but Niall holds up his hand to stop him.

“Drink. It’s okay. It’s for you.”

“Thank… you, Niall,” Louis whispers and takes a bigger drink, the cool liquid running down his throat and quenching his deep thirst.

Niall rummages around inside a small calico bag and brings out some bread and a hunk of dried meat, leaning forward and placing them both on the seat next to Louis.

“You must be hungry, yeah? Eat up. We’ve got a little while until we get to the first stop.”

Louis stares at him, wide-eyed as he finally lets himself process all that is happening around him. He quickly realizes that things are amiss. He shouldn’t be inside the cab, and certainly not sitting on the plush velvet seats, he should be outside on the rear seat where the servants travel. He’s being given food and water and his owner is talking to him kindly, his restraints have been removed, unshackled for the first time in days. It’s all wrong. He starts to tremble, eyes darting around, suddenly missing the familiarity of the ropes and chains and the close quarters of the holding cells.

“Hey. Hey there. Don’t be frightened. I’m not gonna hurt you,” Niall says softly. “I know this is scary and you don’t understand what’s going on. But let’s just take it one step at a time, okay? Eat, drink, rest.”

Niall picks up a blanket from beside him. “Here,” he says as he gets up, moving towards Louis, bear lt knocked off balance as the coach thuds into a dip in the road. “I’m just going to drape this around your shoulders. I know it’s warm already, but it might help.”

Louis lowers his chin to his chest as Niall places the blanket over his back. It’s so soft, softer than anything Louis has felt for years. A memory flashes in his brain. Muffled laughs, curly hair, happiness, and then tears and pain. He snaps himself out of it with a sharp inhale.

“Y’alright?” Niall asks placing his hand gently on Louis’ arm and Louis flinches at the touch. “Sorry. Sorry, Louis,” he says. “I won’t touch you again.”

Niall sits back down and Louis dares a look. His face is kind, but his mouth is turned down in sadness, eyes glistening with tears. Louis doesn’t understand, confusion running rampant in his head.

“I’m just gonna leave you be, while you eat. Please eat, Louis. You’re practically skin and bones,” Niall hiccups a breath and looks out of the window, angrily wiping a tear from his cheek.

Louis picks up the bread and tears off a corner bringing it to his mouth and nibbling on it tentatively, not wanting to upset his owner more than he already has.

He takes the rest of the bread and splits it open, laying it on his lap. He starts pulling apart the meat with his thin, nimble fingers, shredding it into strings and laying it out inside the loaf. Once he’s done, he breaks the sandwich into two pieces, the smaller section for himself and the larger one for Niall.

He doesn’t know if this is foolish, perhaps his owner won’t appreciate the gesture, but he’s going to at least try. He clears his throat, and holds out the sandwich to Niall, hand visibly shaking.

“F-for you?”

Niall turns his head and his eyes widen, looking from the offering, to Louis, and back again. Louis wants to draw his hand away, he’s pushed it too far, but he perseveres.

“Thanks,” Niall says with a smile. “But I’ll have the smaller bit.”

Louis nods, handing him the other piece instead and waits for Niall to eat first before taking another bite.

It tastes so good. He hasn’t eaten meat in a long time, years maybe, and even then it was just some scraps he thinks, recollection hazy.

Niall finishes his quickly, but Louis is savouring the meal too much to rush it, not knowing when he might be able to eat like this again. He looks out of the window, darkness enveloping the countryside, the moonlight casting a glow over far-off treetops and open pastures.

“When we get to the stop, you’ll be able to wash up a bit in the outhouse. I’ll take you in while Liam waters the horses,” Niall says as he brushes his hands on his breeches.

“Yes… okay.”

“You’ll need the rope back on your wrists,” Niall says with an edge of disgust in his voice. “It’s just that people expect it, you understand? I’ll take it off again as soon as we’re back in the cab.” Louis nods, finishing his last mouthful, still unsure of why Niall is explaining these things to him. “We’re going to have to travel through the night and most of tomorrow to get home. But you can rest in here. Liam will make it more comfortable. He’s a good man. You don’t need to be afraid of him.”

“ _ Lee _ yum…” Louis whispers, letting the name roll around on his tongue.

Niall chuckles. “Yeah.  _ Lee _ yum. The horses are called Figa and Bedo. They’re our fastest steeds, have us home in no time.”

“Home…”

“Home. It’s nice there. You’re gonna love it.” Niall smiles and shifts in his seat, bringing one leg up and wedging it under his bottom. “There’s lots of others… like you...”

Louis wonders what sort of place this will be, what work he will do, whether there will be other kybrids, where he will sleep. Maybe he will have a little space in a barn, like at Amos and Agatha’s farm. Or perhaps a blanket on a basement floor like at the Ferro’s house which came before that. He hopes there is somewhere for him to keep a few trinkets. Even that would be enough.

The carriage slows and then comes to a halt, the sounds of Figa and Bedo the pulling at their reigns, and the wood of the cab creaking around them. He hears the thud of heavy feet landing on the ground and then footsteps outside the door.

“Okay,” Niall says, holding out the rope in his hands. “Now, please know that I don’t want to do this, but I  _ have _ to. Like I said, if anyone sees us, it’ll be expected. We don’t want to draw attention.”

Louis nods and slides forward on the seat, holding out his hands and shrugging off the soft blanket, letting it pool behind him. He still doesn’t understand why Niall is so concerned for his well being, or why he’s worried about others seeing them but he does as instructed without question.

Niall wraps the rope around his red-raw wrists gently, muttering something to himself that Louis can’t quite decipher. He doesn’t tighten the knot though and Louis looks up at him, wriggling his hands to let him know that it’s too loose.

“Just,” Niall sighs. “I don’t want to make it any tighter, your skin is already so sore. Can you… can you keep it on like this? Just stay close to me so I don’t pull on the length, yeah?”

Louis tilts his head and nods, clasping his hands together firmly so the rope won’t fall.

Niall smiles. “Good idea. Excellent. Alright. Let’s go.”

The cab door opens and Louis sees a tall man come into view. Dark hair and big eyes, wide like saucers. “Fucking  _ hell _ . Shit. I’m… I’m Liam,” he stammers. “Nice to meet you, Louis. Y'alright?”

“N-nice to meet you, Leeyum,” Louis says softly, casting his eyes down to his lap.

“Christ. Okay. Let’s get this done so we can get the fuck out of here already,” Liam huffs, stepping back and making space for them.

Niall stands, hunched over in the small space and moves towards the door, jumping down and turning back to Louis.

“Come on. It’ll be okay. Just take it slow.”

Louis shuffles over to the door and turns, kneeling and using his elbows on the cab floor to get his balance as he backs down the steps on shaky legs.

He spins around slowly and finds the main establishment before him. It’s imposing and filled with light, the sounds of music and chatter filtering out into the night. Niall takes the end of the rope and leads Louis towards a small building off to the side which he assumes is the outhouse Niall had mentioned earlier.

“Ten minutes, Liam. Not a fucking minute more, you hear?” Niall shouts over his shoulder.

“Yeah. Got it. Wanna get back on the road as soon as we can. You just sort your own shit out and leave me to mine.”

Louis trails behind Niall, concentrating on keeping his hands up and fingers threaded together so the rope doesn’t fall. It’s his one job and he doesn’t want to mess it up, not when they’re being so nice to him.

Niall opens the door of the outhouse and the smell of urine fills his senses. He scrunches his nose and wraps his tail tighter around his thigh to ensure it doesn’t drag in anything untoward.

“Fuck. This is disgusting. Sorry, but it’s the best we can do for now,” Niall mutters as they walk over to a long bench with water jugs and basins haphazardly placed around. The room is empty, lanterns hanging from the ceiling above, dirt and leaf litter strewn around the paved floor.

Niall fills one of the basins from a wooden urn with one hand, the other holding the rope that ties them together. “Here, try and wash up a bit with this.” Niall pulls a clean cloth from his back pocket, handing it over. Louis takes it and dips half of it into the water, then drags it over his face and scrubs hard to remove some of the built-up filth. He dips it in again and starts on his neck and bare chest. It’s awkward with his wrists tied, but he does the best he can, trying to make himself presentable.

“I can do your back, if you want me to.”

Louis stiffens and darts his eyes around.

“Shit. Sorry. Okay, don’t worry about it. That can wait until we get home.”

Louis doesn’t want to appear rude or ungrateful, but the thought of having someone touch him, especially his back, sends panic coursing through his veins. He refocuses, glad that Niall isn’t going to push it any further, and moves on to his hair and ears. He does his legs and feet, although they will only get dirty again, still, it feels nice to scrub the embedded grime off them, if only for a short time.

“You can do your tail, too. I’ve got some brushes in the cab if you want to detangle the fur a bit.”

Louis nods, almost eagerly, he hates having his tail so matted, and the thought of being able to use a brush is like a dream. He places the cloth on the bench and dips the end portion of his tail into the basin, soaking it and letting the water absorb into the fur. He swirls it around and holds it up, the water running down the length. It feels so lovely and he uses the cloth to rub it and pat it dry.

“I’ll uhm… I’ll turn around and you can do your other… bits,” Niall says, holding the rope at his back and spinning around. “Let me know when you’re done.”

Louis blushes and quickly wets the material again, lifting his loincloth and doing the best he can to clean between his legs, eyes trained on Niall’s back nervously. He hasn’t had a proper wash like this in such a long time and it feels like heaven, even in this dirty outhouse.

“Finished… thank you.”

Niall turns back around and smiles. “Almost like new.”

Louis feels his mouth twitch, a smile tugging at his lips, but he doesn’t let it bloom, tucking his head back down and holding the cloth out to Niall.

“Reckon we’ll chuck that away, yeah?” Niall suggests and Louis sees a bucket on the floor, pointing towards it questioningly. Niall nods and Louis drops it inside. It lands with a squelch and he awaits the next instruction. “Right. Let’s get out of here.”

They walk back outside and towards the carriage where Louis can see Liam tending to the horses, chaff bags over their muzzles as he pours water over their backs and skims the sweat off their flanks and bellies.

“All good?” Niall asks, looking around them, eyes narrowed.

“Yeah. No trouble. But I’ll be happier when we’re on our way again,” Liam says, unhooking the chaff bags and heading around to the back of the coach.

Niall opens the cab door and waves for Louis to go inside. He steps up and leans on the floor again, crawling forwards but instead of hard wood he’s met with something soft under his elbows. Looking up he sees that the cab is now filled with blankets laid out on the floor and more on the seats.

“Go on. It’s okay,” Niall says softly from behind him. Louis moves forward and kneels up, unsure of what he should do, so he stays still while Niall climbs inside and shuts the door. “We’ve got a long ride. Thought you’d be more comfortable on in a little nest of blankets and stuff. Might feel more normal.”

Louis practically scoffs at the idea of this being anything remotely close to what his normal is, but stops himself just in time. He’s not been in a proper nest for years. He can barely even remember a time when he’d had the privilege of sleeping like this, curled up and comfortable, soft padding to ease the aching in his joints and somewhere to rest his body so that his protruding bones didn’t feel the hardness beneath them.

“Let me get that rope off you,” Niall says and motions toward Louis’ hands. Louis holds them out and Niall unwraps the coils, untying the knot and flinging it away angrily. It makes Louis flinch, and he scolds himself internally for letting his new owner see his reaction. He doesn’t want to reveal his tells too soon, hopeful that he can be quiet and docile enough to not attract unwanted attention once they reach their destination. 

“Shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just… god. Louis, look at me.” Louis obeys and looks up, Niall’s eyes boring into him. “You will never,  _ ever _ , be tied up again. Do you understand?”

Louis blinks, and nods, but he doesn’t understand. Not even in the slightest. The words are foreign, the concept unfathomable. Of course he’ll be restrained again. That’s how it works. Freedom of any form not awarded to his kind.

“Alright. Let’s get you settled.” Niall reaches over and picks up some clothes from the seat beside him. “These are going to be big on you, but they’re better than nothing for now.”

Louis raises up and sits on the seat opposite Niall, taking the clothes with cautious hands. He looks at Niall quizzically. They’re worn, but clean and soft and they feel lovely.

“Go on. There’s a shirt and some breeches that will be big enough for your tail too once you’ve brushed it out. We’ve got proper clothes for kybrids at home, so this is just temporary.”

Louis lifts the shirt and pulls it on over his head, the cream coloured material billowing out and coming to rest over his thin frame. It has small buttons and braided cotton ties at the neck. It’s gorgeous and more than he has had in as long as he can remember.

Niall turns around in his seat and faces the back wall of the carriage. “Get that horrible loincloth off and put the breeches on, but leave your tail out, yeah? I won’t look.”

Louis puts his feet in the legs and pulls the breeches on, lifting them over his butt cheeks and coming to rest under the base of his tail, leaving it out as Niall suggested. He unwraps the loincloth and drops it in the corner of the cab. The thick, woven cotton pants caressing his legs. They’re big, but the ties at the top allow him to secure them in place.

“I’m dressed, Niall…”

Niall turns back around and gives Louis a once over, smiling happily. “Ahhh much better, yeah?”

“Yes. Thank you. Nice,” Louis says as he rubs his hands over his thighs.

The carriage lurches and they’re off again, into the night and the unknown.

Niall digs around in another calico bag and pulls out a brush and comb. “Here you go,” he says, holding them out. Louis takes them and turns them over in his hands. They’re truly stunning. The comb has fine teeth and is made of some kind of metal with an intricate pattern of vines and flowers inlaid on the bridge. The brush is made of ivory, swirling mother-of-pearl on the back, and soft bristles of horsehair.

“Beautiful...” Louis whispers, in awe that he’s being allowed to hold such lovely items, let alone the possibility of being able to use them to unmat his fur.

“I’m glad you like them. They’re yours to keep now. No one will take them away from you. You can brush your tail whenever you want.”

Louis startles and stares at him. “M-mine…?”

“Yeah. Yours,” Niall says, eyes kind and features softening.

“For me?”

“Yes. For you.” Niall nods assuredly. “Here. You can have this bag too, to keep your things,” he says and hands Louis the empty calico bag.

Louis just stares. Never has an owner gifted him anything that wasn’t essential in enabling him to work. He gratefully accepts the small bag and sets it on his lap. Looking from the brushes, to the bag, and back to Niall in absolute astonishment. “Thank you,” he murmurs softly.

“Alright. How about you sort out your nest, brush your tail, and then we’ll try and get some sleep?”

Louis sets the bag and brushes down on the seat and reaches forward to run his fingertips over the collection of blankets. There are various colours and thicknesses and materials. Some silken, some soft like his fur, some coarse. He’s not really sure where to start. He hasn’t built a nest, a proper one, in so long. He slowly separates them, setting aside the softest ones for Niall, and begins layering them on the floor in the space between the seats.

It doesn’t take Louis long to prepare his nest, natural instincts kicking in like muscle memory, and he settles down into the most comfortable bed his body has lain in for what feels like forever. He picks up comb with the fine teeth and starts to unmat his fur, little by little, working through the knots and smoothing it out with his small hands. He uses the horsehair brush to finish, a sheen appearing on the fur from the moonlight coming in through the window.

Louis looks up to find Niall asleep, head tilted back against the carriage, and arms crossed over his chest, snuffling quietly. He looks so peaceful and calm and Louis doesn’t want to wake him so he reaches out cautiously, picking up the soft blankets that he had set aside and tentatively drapes them over Niall’s legs and waist, trying not to disturb him. Niall shifts and Louis freezes, fear sparking and raising the hairs on the back of his neck, but Niall simply snuggles in, pulling the blankets tighter around him and Louis relaxes back into his nest.

Louis is warm and comfortable and safer than he’s been in a long time and even if it only lasts for tonight, it’s enough. Enough to remember that human kindness is possible. Enough to imagine a world where he isn’t abused and downtrodden. Enough to dream of a better life. Enough.

~~~~

It’s still dark when Louis stirs, burrowing further into his nest and for a fleeting moment he’s transported back to another time; gentle touches, kind eyes, soft curls, happiness. He’s hanging on the edge of wakefulness and sleep, in that space where dreams blur with reality. It’s dangerous here, images and feelings drawing him in and giving him a false sense of comfort, tricking him into letting his guard down. He fights against the pull, surfacing and blinking his eyes furiously, pushing thoughts of the boy with the green eyes down back into the depths of his mind, locking them away where they can’t make him hope or wish for a better time, a better life, where they can’t hurt him anymore.

As Louis comes around fully he realizes that they’re stopped and Niall is no longer in the carriage. He hears noises outside the and lifts his head, dragging himself back to the present with a jolt; the auction, the chains, the carriage, his perplexing new owner, brushes and clothes and food. His brain still can’t make sense of it all. 

“Yeah, he’s fine, for now.” Louis hears Niall say, anxiousness in his tone.

“We need to get him on board before it gets light. Even though it’s relatively safe here, we still can’t chance anyone seeing him, not when we’re so close.” It’s Liam’s voice now. He has such a strong voice, commanding and sure, but not angry.

Louis sits up and looks out of the window, the moon illuminating Niall and Liam’s faces, worry etched on them both. Louis wishes he knew why, but it’s not his place to ask, not that, not anything. Speak when spoken to. Take instruction. Be grateful for his life. Be invisible.

“We’ll get onboard under the cover of darkness and sail with the sunrise. It’ll be fine,” Niall says as he moves back toward the carriage, reaching out for the handle.

“It’s just…” Liam says and Niall stops. “I know we’ve done this plenty of times before, but this is-“

“Different.” Niall finishes for him. “I know. We can’t risk anything going wrong. Not now.” Niall’s expression is steely, determined, as he turns the handle and the door opens. Louis scrambles up onto the seat, hands clasped on his knees, eyes cast downwards, ears twitching. “Oh, you’re awake. That’s good. Did you rest well?”

Louis raises his head and nods. “Yes. Thank you, Niall”, he says quietly, remembering to call his owner by his preferred name, as odd as it is.

“Alright, then. Bundle up your things so we can head out. This is Franklin’s Reach, but we’re not staying. We’re just going to leave the horses and carriage here at the farm and go the rest of the way by boat. We’ve still got a long way to go before we’re home.”

Home. There’s that word again. Not the farm or the manor or the factory. Louis has rarely associated where he lived with anything other than somewhere to work. It was  _ always _ about the work. Long days, broken up by brief interludes of sleep, small periods where he could rest his weary bones before it all began again; the monotony providing some comfort in its regularity and predictability.

“Pass me your nest stuff and we’ll get it in the bag to take on the boat,” Niall instructs and Louis gathers the blankets in his arms as quickly as he can, laying them into Niall’s outstretched hands. “Just stay in here while Liam stables the horses, alright?”

“Yes, Niall, I’ll wait here.” Louis sits back down and brings his little calico bag into his lap and waits. 

The carriage is gently buffeted as Liam unharnesses the horses and walks them off out of Louis’ field of vision and into the darkness. As Louis waits, the soundless night enveloping him, he realizes that they have left him alone and to his own devices. Unrestrained. Unencumbered. He could run. But where would he go? He could hide. But to what end? A more savage beating once he’s found? Death even? So he takes the brush and comb out of his bag and turns them over in his hands, admiring them as he strokes their bristles and teeth, still in awe that they’ve been awarded to him with such little fanfare or apparent need to earn them for his own.

Niall and Liam return dragging a large canvas cover and Louis looks on, bemused, as they heave it to the side of the carriage and drop it to the ground. Niall leans into the carriage and taps the floor. “Alright, time to go,” he says holding out his hand. Louis is startled by the gesture but quickly realises what Niall wants. He returns the brushes to the bag and holds it out for Niall to take. “What? Oh. No, no,” Niall says, shaking his head. “I was just going to help you out of the carriage. Sorry. I said I wouldn’t touch you. My apologies.”

Louis freezes as Niall backs away from the door, clearing his path. Louis sits dumbstruck. His owner has apologized to him. Him. A lowly kybrid, nothing more than a speck of dust, the bottom-most rung of hybrid class. He’s not worthy of acknowledgment and certainly not deserving of this level of regard.

“Niall, we have to go.” Louis hears Liam say firmly.

“Just give him a minute, Li, fucks sake,” Niall snaps in return.

That’s all Louis needs to hear to get him moving, not wanting to cause any kind of trouble. He crawls to the edge and spins around, stepping down onto the hard earth, cold and damp beneath his feet. He can smell something foreign in the air, salty, and there’s a sound like a rhythmic push and pull of water far off in the distance, but not like any stream or river he’s ever heard.

“We’ve just got to cover the carriage, best stand over there out of the way, Louis,” Niall says, pointing to a large tree. Louis steps around them and stops at the tree a few feet away, tail curling around his shin and bag clutched tightly to his chest, turning to watch the men as they cover the carriage, weighing it down at the corners with bricks. A shiver runs through his small frame, the chill of the night seeping under the thin material of his clothing.

“Alright, let's go, stay close.” Niall motions toward a pathway through the trees where Liam has started walking away, shouldering a large bag and carrying another chest in his strong arms. Louis follows obediently, Niall falling into step behind him, his boots crunching on the uneven ground. An owl hoots high above in the canopy and it startles Louis, ears pricking at the sound. Everything is so new and strange but Louis tries to remain calm, eyes cast down to the rocky path, not wanting to stumble and fall.

As they emerge from the tree-line, the ground beneath him changes into slatted wooden planks, he raises his gaze and stops dead in his tracks, Niall halting at his back. “Come on, Louis, we’ve got to keep moving,” he says as he comes up alongside.

Louis can’t move, his feet firmly planted on the spot, as his eyes widen and mouth drops open in shock. Before him is a sight like no other. A never-ending expanse of water, moonlight shining down as the waves lick the shore, it’s like a river, but one that has no end. He can’t see the other side, fear and panic brimming up inside, breaths quickening, and blood rushing in his ears. He lets out a small whine, almost inaudible, as he looks to Niall.

“Jesus, what’s wrong, Louis, are you okay?” Niall asks worriedly as Liam stops and turns back, the strain from the weight of what he’s carrying evident on his face and neck.

Louis’ eyes dart back and forth between Niall and the dark and menacing water, a cold terror enveloping his entire body and soul. 

“Shit. It’s alright,” Niall assures him, trying to assuage his distress as he comes to stand in front of him, bending down slightly so he’s in Louis’ eyeline. “Hey. Look at me.” Louis does as he’s told and tries to calm his nerves. “It’s the ocean. Have you not seen the ocean before?”

Louis shakes his head, ears flat against his head and tail tucked between his legs, coiled tightly around his knee. “N-no. Never seen it,” Louis stammers, heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

“Fuck. Okay. Look, we have to get you below deck and out of sight, then we can talk. It’s alright, you’ll be safe, I promise. Do you trust me?”

Louis finds himself nodding, and it surprises him. He hasn’t trusted anyone in a long time, but Niall hasn’t done anything to make him think his judgment is misplaced. Not yet, anyway. He’s been so kind and Louis desperately wants to believe him, wants to cling to it like a lifeline. “Y-Yes, Niall, I trust you.”

Niall smiles softly, the worry draining from his face and Louis scolds himself for being the one to have put it there in the first place. “Alright then, let’s go.”

Liam hikes the chest up and turns, starting off again. Louis follows and as he does he notices a large boat in the water tied off at the end of the wharf. He’s seen boats before, on the river near the farm, bringing supplies and taking away the animals for market, but nothing this big. It reminds him of the ones in the paintings that adorned the walls of the great hall at the manor from all those years ago. The mast reaches up into the sky with the sails rolled and tied off, a wheel on a raised platform at one end and various barrels and crates around the edges, its wooden hull creaking as the water laps all around.

Liam sets the chest down on the dock and swings the bag off his shoulder, dropping it to the ground. The two men hoist a long plank of wood with raised footholds up and onto the boat, creating a precarious walkway. They load the chest and bag onto the deck as Louis stands to the side, watching the plank bow under their combined weight. The breeze catches Louis fur and ruffles the fine hairs of his tail making his shivering intensify, or perhaps it’s just his trepidation at what’s to come next. Niall returns and stands at the bottom, looking between Louis and the boat.

“I know I said I wouldn’t touch you,” Niall starts and Louis stiffens. “But I don’t want you to fall in. Will you take my hand to steady you?” Louis stares down at Niall’s outstretched hand and he reaches out before his brain can register what he’s doing. It’s a small thing, by all accounts, but to Louis, it feels monumental. Niall’s grip is firm and sure and he takes a step back up the plank, Louis moving forward in tandem. He places one foot onto the wood and then the other. “Just look at me, yeah, don’t look down.” Louis raises his head and Niall’s eyes are warm, pulling him in as he guides him up the plank. At the end Niall steps down and Louis does the same, their hands dropping and Louis feels lost for a moment. It’s one of the first gentle contacts he’s had in years and he doesn’t know how to process it so he just stands awkwardly to the side as Niall heaves the long board into the boat. 

“Come on, let’s get you downstairs,” Niall says and gestures toward an open hatch with a ladder leading down into the bowels of the boat. Louis follows him and they pass Liam who is pulling up the thick, wet ropes onto the deck and winding them into piles. Niall throws the canvas bag into the hole and turns to climb down. The ladder is sturdy and they both make their way down. It’s dark below deck but Niall quickly lights a lantern, illuminating the space. It’s not big, but there’s more than enough room to stand and move about. Two beds are at one end, built into the point of the boat, a table with three chairs against the side, and more crates and chests on the other. It’s cold and smells like salt but it seems somehow welcoming too. Safe. It’s a word he hasn’t used to describe anywhere he’s been for an eternity, and it’s both unsettling and strangely reassuring. 

Niall potters around and talks as he goes, lighting another lamp. “So this is a boat,” he starts, and Louis knows that much at least, but he nods anyway. “And we’re on the ocean. It’s like a river or a lake, but bigger, much bigger. We have to sail in the boat to get home,” he continues as Louis tries to absorb the new information. “It’ll take us most of the day but we should be there at around sunset. You can rest on one of the beds and the stuff to make your nest is in the bag so you can get nice and comfortable. Liam and I will be on deck for a bit to get us going but then I’ll be back down and we can talk a bit, if you want to?”

Louis nods as Niall heads back to the ladder. Louis wants to say something but the words are stuck in his throat. He steels himself and forces them out, wanting to let Niall know how much he appreciates this. “Thank you, Niall. Y-you’re very kind.” Niall stops and turns, a hint of sadness marring his features.

“It’ll be alright now, Louis. You’ll see… Everything will be alright now.” Louis senses Niall wants to say more but he cuts himself off, scaling the ladder and disappearing out of sight.

Louis drags the bag over to one of the beds and starts taking out the blankets that he’s used in the carriage. He builds his nest, layering them carefully, the sounds of footsteps overhead and the men’s voices filtering down through the hatch. He climbs into his nest and snuggles into the soft material, a sense of peace washing over him as his body warms and relaxes, the mattress providing a soft cushion under his bony limbs. He closes his eyes, letting himself drift in and out of consciousness as the boat sways gently. It’s an odd sensation, being rocked, feeling secure even in this strange environment. He doesn’t know what’s coming next but for now, he allows himself to take solace in the reprieve from his normally unbearable existence. A memory to tuck away for the bad times that will undoubtedly come.

~~~~

Louis wakes to the sound of singing, a soft lilting voice permeating his fog of sleep. He gradually opens his eyes and stretches his legs, rubbing at his face and over his ears with his small hands. It’s light now, the suns rays streaming in through the hatch as the boat rocks back and forth. It’s disorientating being on the ocean, the motion like a carriage, but so different at the same time. There’s no harsh jolting, no thuds and bumps, just smooth and graceful movements trying to lull him back to his slumber. As much as he wants to let it pull him under, the beautiful melody has him curious for its origin, so he sits up, blankets pooling at his waist.

Niall’s at the table, a board with dried meat and bread sitting atop, and a flask beside. He’s cutting the meat into chunks with a sharp knife, the blade gliding through effortlessly. Louis feels like he should be the one preparing Niall’s food, but he’s unsure of his place so he leans back against the wall and draws his knees up to his chest, listening to Niall’s song. It’s like nothing he’s ever heard before, the language unfamiliar, interspersed with strange clicks of his tongue. He likes it. It’s happy and makes him smile.

Niall looks up and catches him staring, so Louis casts his eyes down quickly, not wanting to overstep.

“Oh, hello there. How‘re you feeling?”

Louis peers up through his eyelashes. “Good, thank you.” He does feel good, he realizes. His muscles don’t ache like they usually do, his feet and hands aren’t cold, his tail isn’t matted, and his skin is clean. It’s an odd mix of sensations, not being weighed down by pain and exhaustion, and it makes his body feel light, floaty.

Niall smiles and it makes Louis smile again too. 

“Ahhhh… that’s a nice smile you’ve got there,” Niall says and it makes Louis blush, turning his head and laying his cheek on the tops of his knees, arms wrapping around his shins. “I’d kind of like to see it more often.”

The boat tilts slightly and Louis can see the sun creeping toward the horizon through the hatch. He must’ve been asleep for a long time.

Niall slices some more meat and skewers a few pieces with the point of his knife, holding it up toward Louis. “You’ve been out for most of the day. Must be hungry, yeah? Come on over and get some grub into you.”

Louis straightens his legs and unwraps the blankets, crawling out of his nest and standing on the floor. He takes a step and is struck by yet another strange sensation; his feet don’t hurt. There are no sharp pains shooting up his legs, no cuts or bruises on the soles, no fresh blisters on his toes, no aches in his legs. He takes another step and squares his shoulders, standing to his full height, steadying himself as the boat lists to the side and back again.

“Well, would you look at that,” Niall says with a smirk and a tilt of his head. “You’re almost as tall as me when you’re not hunched over. You must be feeling better.”

“I feel… different.”

“Proper sleep’ll do that. Come on, come sit,” Niall says and waves the knife at the seat opposite him.

Louis takes another tentative step forward. “I should sit… with you?”

“Mhmmm… it’s not particularly comfy, but it’ll do.”

Louis closes the distance and slides into the seat, the legs are rickety and creak under even his small frame. Niall sets the knife down on the board and slides it over, pushing the flask toward Louis as well.

“Thank you, Niall,” Louis says softly as he picks up the knife and pulls off a slice of meat, breaking off a smaller piece and popping it into his mouth.

“We’re about an hour out from home, so not long now. I thought you might want to talk a bit? But it’s okay if you don’t. No pressure.”

Louis swallows his mouthful of food and feels the nerves build in his chest. None of his previous owners have ever addressed him like this before, never asked after his well being or shown this much care and concern. It’s unsettling and he’s not sure how to respond. His hesitation must convey his thoughts with crystal clarity and Niall’s shoulders slump. He doesn’t want to be a disappointment or cause Niall to be angered so he takes a sip of water from the flask and clears his throat.

“W-where’s home?”

Niall’s blinding smile is a reward like no other, the simple act of engaging, even a small amount, seemingly enough to please him. 

“Oh! You’re gonna love it. It’s called the Isle of Greenfields and it has lots of, like, green fields…” Niall chuckles at his own joke and Louis smiles, taking another piece of meat from the knife and nibbling around the edges. “There’s that smile again. I’m gonna start a tally, see how many I can get before we reach port,” he says with a wink and reaches over, breaking off some bread and holding it out for Louis to take. “There’s lots of us there; hybrids like you, and humans like me, and the Governor, of course.”

Louis doesn’t really understand but Niall seems happy so he nods as he takes the bread. Perhaps this Governor is his new owner and Niall is merely transporting him. It sends a chill down his spine, hopes fading of being able to stay with Niall who has treated him so well.

“Niall!” Louis hears Liam call from above. “We’re coming about. Can you give us a hand?”

“Coming!” Niall returns. “Looks like I’m required elsewhere,” he says as he stands. “Eat up, yeah? Gotta get your strength back.”

Louis takes the last two pieces of meat off the knife and pops them into his mouth, cheeks bulging as he looks up at Niall expectantly, eliciting a welcome chuckle from his lips. “Good lad. When you’re finished eating all of that you can come on deck, if you want. It’s really quite beautiful seeing the Isle from out here.”

Louis nods eagerly, chewing as fast as he can.

“Niall!” Liam shouts again.

“God,” Niall groans and stomps over to the ladder. “I’m coming Li, fucks sake!”

Louis watches as Niall takes hold of the side of the ladder, swinging himself around in the air effortlessly and landing his boot on the second rung, quickly scaling the rest and disappearing through the hatch. Louis turns his attention back to the remaining food, keen to get it finished and follow him up on deck to see what this new home entails.

It’s hard to force himself to eat this much food, his jaw aching and stomach grumbling, unaccustomed to such a plentiful meal, but he keeps going until the last crumb has made its way into his mouth. He washes it down with some water from the flask and stands, the boat's movements more pronounced now, so he walks slowly to the ladder, taking each rung with care until his head pops out of the opening. The breeze catches in his hair, whipping it against his forehead and cheeks, the setting sun still bright and he squints against the glare. 

From his position still half inside the hatch, arms resting on the rim, he can only see the sky, fluffy clouds dotting the pale blue expanse, tinged with oranges and pinks. It’s beautiful and so different from the grey skies he’s accustomed to.

Liam stands strong and commanding at the wheel, looking off into the distance, guiding them toward their destination as Niall leans back on the side of the boat, holding a rope taut, attached at the other end to the sail as it billows out, full of air. Louis doesn’t know anything much about sailing, only what he’s gleaned through listening to the conversations of the humans and hybrids on the farm when the boats would come in on the river, but he’s fascinated. He watches intently as Niall’s arm muscles flex and strain, shirt rolled up at the sleeves, feet angled in to keep him from sliding across the deck.

“Hey, Louis!” Niall shouts above the noise of the wind and waves. “Come on up.”

Louis climbs the last few rungs and steps up on the weathered wooden boards. They’re slippery but his bare feet are used to gripping well enough, so he makes his way cautiously across to Niall’s side. Niall ties off the rope around a large hook, pulling it into a tight knot and brushes his hands off on his trousers, before turning and leaning down on the side of the boat with both hands. “Look,” he says and nods at the ocean. Louis follows his gaze and there, off in the distance, is the most magnificent sight he’s ever seen. Imposing cliffs of jagged rock, topped with a thick forest of tall trees, like one half of the mountain has broken off and fallen into the ocean, leaving behind its other half to stand alone and exposed to the elements. Waves pound against the steep facade, battering them and blowing plumes of white water into the air. The cliffs give way to rolling fields of green on either side, just as Niall had promised, sweeping down to a low-lying bay, dwellings huddled together, hugging the coastline and a long wharf jutting out and guiding them into the shore. 

“Home?” Louis asks, completely in awe of the scene before him.

“Yup. Welcome to the Isle Of Greenfields. Welcome home, Louis.”


	4. I'll Protect You

Louis waits onboard while Niall and Liam unload the cargo; crates and chests and sacks and bags, all manner of goods piling up on the long wharf. At the end of the jetty Louis sees two men, tall and broad, making their way toward them pushing a large wagon, wheels bouncing on the uneven boards as they move with hurried footsteps. All four men load the wagon until it’s piled high and then secure it with ropes, before it's wheeled away to a waiting coach on the road beyond, Liam following behind.

Louis clutches his calico bag against his stomach as Niall approaches and stands at the bottom of the ramp. “Alright, Louis, time to go. Are you okay to come down on your own or do you want to hold my hand again?”

Louis is fairly certain he’d be fine to do it on his own but the thought of holding Niall’s hand again, even for a brief minute, to feel the warmth of a kind touch is too good of an opportunity to pass up. Louis extends his arm out and Niall smiles brightly, taking a few steps up to reach Louis’ outstretched hand, taking it in his own gently as he guides him down the plank. When they step down onto the wharf, Niall goes to release his hand but in a moment of uncharacteristic bravery, Louis tightens his grip, hoping against hope that Niall doesn’t push him away. Louis ducks his head, making himself smaller and tucks in beside Niall, curling his tail around his own leg.

Niall takes a deep breath and stands tall. “Thank you... for trusting me. I won’t let you down, I promise.”

Louis smiles to himself as they walk along the jetty to the waiting coach. It’s much bigger than the one they had travelled in earlier, a cab with drivers seat above and the large wagon hitched at the rear, heavily laden with the load from the boat. Liam is sitting atop the carriage, reigns held tight in his strong, gloved hands, controlling the four horses who are stomping their hooves and biting at their bits, keen to get going.

Liam looks down, smiling when he sees Louis and Niall’s joined hands. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah. Take us home, Liam,” Niall says with a hint of relief in his voice. He opens the door, motioning for Louis to climb inside and Louis steps up into the cab and sits down, Niall following him in and closing the door behind them. The seats are comfortable and Louis melts into soft cushions, bringing his tail up to thread his fingers through the fur, still marveling at how nice it feels to have an unimpeded path with no knots to untangle.

“Should only be about half an hour and then we’ll be there,” Niall offers, pulling down the window so they can see outside more clearly as the coach jolts and they’re away.

Louis nods in acknowledgment as they make their way up from the port, the street mainly quiet save for the two men who had come to help them earlier. Louis watches as they head inside a tavern, music and laughter hanging in the calm evening air. The breeze caresses Louis’ face, it’s much warmer than he’s used to, with the taste of the ocean resting on his lips. The sun hasn’t quite set, the last rays still clinging to the buildings and mountains beyond, but soon it will be gone and darkness will fall. 

The horses make steady progress up the steep incline, buildings giving way to a thick forest. They reach the top and the coach lurches as gravity shifts the carriage against the harnessed frame and they start down the decline.

Louis watches intently as the forest thins out and rolling fields of the deepest green Louis has ever seen take the place of tall trees. “Green fields…,” he says in amazement.

Niall hums in agreement. “Gorgeous, aren’t they?”

“So beautiful.”

“A lot of the Isle is like this, some forests too, and farmland where we grow our crops, then others where we pasture the animals. It’s a good mix. We work hard at making sure everything is in harmony and look after the soil. Rotational planting the Governor calls it. Smart man, our Gov,” Niall says proudly. “He’s seen the world, you know? Travelled all over and brought back different techniques and treasures from everywhere he’s been.”

“He sounds very wise,” Louis offers. “Is he… is he a good man?” He asks tentatively, still unsure of what this Governor will be like and what his future might hold at his hands.

“Absolutely. He’s my best mate,” Niall says surely, gazing out of the window wistfully. “I’d walk through fire for him, we all would. And he for us.”

“I hope I don’t disappoint him.”

Niall looks back and fixes Louis with a firm gaze, reaching forward to take his hand which Louis gladly grasps, grateful for the grounding effect it has on him. “Louis, you could never,  _ ever _ , disappoint him. He’s been waiting so long to... uhm… look, just believe me when I say he’ll be very happy to welcome you into our community.” Niall’s stare is so earnest that it takes Louis a little by surprise so he nods reassuringly which seems to abate Niall’s concern and his expression relaxes.

Louis glances down at the seat beside him and Niall smiles, getting up and coming to sit next to him, keeping a firm grip on his hand.

“I’m looking forward to meeting him,” Louis says as he brings his tail up to lay over their joined hands and Niall sucks in a sharp breath, letting it out on a stuttered exhale. It’s an act of complete trust and one that Louis hasn’t done for many years; since the manor, since Harry.

“Thank you, Louis, this means a lot,” Niall murmurs, clearly aware of the meaning behind the gesture.

They sit in companionable silence as the carriage travels on, the dark night settling over the Isle and blacking out the scenery around them. Louis feels himself drifting off, head lolling to the side as sleep takes him under once more.

~~~

Louis is woken by a soft voice speaking his name. He blinks his eyes open to find that his head is resting on Niall’s shoulder. He goes to pull away in fright but then remembers that he’s safe and rubs his cheek on Niall’s shirt, another trusting and affectionate action.

“You’re a cuddly little thing, it’s nice, I like it,” Niall says fondly.

“I’m part cat, so I guess it’s in my genes,” Louis says on a yawn, shocked at his sudden bravado. 

Niall chuckles softly. “That you are. Reckon there’s a good sense of humour hiding in there too.”

Louis shrugs, slightly embarrassed at their familiarity. “Could be. Haven’t had anyone to be funny or friendly with for a long time.”

“Well, that’s  _ definitely _ gonna change. You’ll have a whole Isle full of humans and hybrids to befriend now.”

“Humans too?” Louis asks bewildered by the suggestion that hybrids and humans would interact at such a level.

“Yeah, ‘course. Things are different here, Louis. You’ll see. You’re gonna love it.”

The carriage slows and takes a sharp turn, metal clanking and wood creaking as they go over a grate of some sort, presumably to keep the animals out. Louis peers out of the window and sees a large house illuminated by lanterns at the entrance. It’s imposing and grand, but welcoming too, with a wide verandah running the length of the building.

“Home?” Louis asks, eyes wide in awe.

“Yeah, Louis, this is home,” Niall says as Liam brings the carriage to a halt. It rolls back slightly before coming to a complete stop and he hears Liam’s boots crunch on the gravel as he jumps down. Niall turns to him, a broad smile on his face. “You ready?”

Louis nods and holds his bag close to his chest. “Okay, yes, ready.”

Niall leans forward and opens the door, stepping down onto the ground and turning to help Louis out of the cab. The rocks are sharp on his bare feet and he blinks up into the lights as he sees a woman come out onto the verandah.

“Niall! Liam! Welcome home. We weren’t expecting you so soon. Oh! And who is this adorable little kybrid you have with you?” The woman asks, wiping her hands on her apron. She’s a happy looking human with a round tummy, rosy cheeks, and a warm smile, but Louis still tucks in behind Niall nervously.

Niall offers his hand and Louis takes it gratefully. “This is… uhm… a new member of our community.”

Louis bows his head, ears flattening into his hair and tail curling around his shin submissively.

“Oh, that’s lovely. The Governor will be sad he missed your arrival. He likes to welcome all the newbies himself, but no doubt he’ll seek you out when he returns.”

“He’s not here?” Liam asks as he hands off the horses to a couple of tall, strapping dybrids and comes to stand beside Louis. It’s overwhelming; new people, and a new place, but being flanked by Liam and Niall makes him feel more secure.

“He’ll be back soon, just finishing up at the clinic, Jake had a fall earlier today and has a nasty gash on his leg, but he’ll be good as new in no time. Now,” she says and claps her hands together. “Come inside and I’ll make some supper, you all must be famished from your long journey.”

“You’re a woman after my own heart, Mrs Bedford,” Niall says and leans in to whisper to Louis, sensing his trepidation. “It’s alright, Louis. We’ll have some supper and then I’ll take you to your room so you can settle in.”

Louis nods and follows along, keeping ahold of Niall’s hand as they make their way up the few steps to the verandah and inside. The house is warm and sprawling with doors coming off a central hallway to the left and right and another separate hallway that leads off to more doorways. They move forward and follow the delicious smells wafting out from the kitchen to the rear. Mrs Bedford is already at the stove when they walk inside, heat radiating through the large room from where the stove door is open as she adds another log and stokes the embers. There’s a long table in the center, bench seating on either side and single chairs at the ends.

Liam sits down facing the door with his back to Mrs Bedford and swings his legs over the seat, resting his elbows on the wooden surface as he leans forward, picking up a large pitcher and pouring three drinks. He slides the cups for Niall and Louis across the wide table as they sit down opposite him, Louis staying close to Niall’s side, setting his bag down next to him. Niall takes a long swig of his drink and motions for Louis to do the same. It smells sweet and he brings it up to his lips, lapping at the cool liquid before tipping the cup and gulping some down his throat.

He lets out a small purr, barely audible, but Niall doesn’t miss it. “Nice, yeah?”

“Mmmmm… it’s sweet.”

“Ahhhhh… that’s my secret recipe,” Mrs Bedford says proudly without turning around, stirring a big pot on the stove top. “It’s called lemonade. The Governor came back from one of his travels going on and on about this refreshing drink he’d tried in some port, so I recreated it for him. He works so hard, providing a good home for us all. Always away, always searching...” She trails off, shoulders slumping slightly. “Anyway, I like to do these small things for him when I can.”

She straightens up and walks over to some shelves heavily laden with dishes of all sizes, reaching up and taking down three large bowls before returning to the stove.

Liam twists around to face her. “What’s on the menu tonight then?”

“Lamb with potatoes, carrots and parsnips. It’s a good hearty stew and it’ll fill you hungry boys up just right. Gotta send you off to bed with full stomachs so you can get a good night's rest,” she says, happily chuckling as she ladles the stew into the bowls. “So, what’s your name little one?”

Liam snaps his eyes up to Louis and then to Niall but Louis can’t read his expression and he doesn’t want to be rude to this woman who has been so nice to him. 

“L-Louis, ma’am.”

There’s a pause and then the ladle clatters to the stove top as Mrs Bedford sucks in a sharp breath. Louis starts to panic. Has he said something wrong? Was he not supposed to speak directly to her? He darts a look to Niall, who is wide-eyed and then to Liam who is similarly frozen in place. 

Mrs Bedford turns, shock on her round face. “ _ Louis _ ?” She whispers, voice strained, staring at him as though he’s a ghost.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m Louis,” he replies nervously, fidgeting with his tail which has bristled at the interaction.

She looks to Niall, and then Liam, her features softening from whatever she gleans from their expressions, and then turns back to Louis, tears welling up in her eyes. “Oh, my child. I can’t believe-“

Niall clears his throat. “How’s that stew coming along? I’m famished.”

“Yeah, I’m starved,” Liam adds quickly, giving Mrs Bedford a small shake of his head. 

Louis doesn’t understand what’s happening but he daren’t question it, not wanting to attract the ire of any of these people who have been so welcoming.

“Right! Of course, yes…” Mrs Bedford says and gives Louis a kind smile, wiping her eyes before turning back to finish serving their meals.

Louis hears hefty footsteps coming down the hallway. “Mrs Bedford, I’m back!” A man's deep voice booms. “Something smells good. What’s for supper?”

Niall tenses beside him and glances at Liam. “I’ll go,” Liam says and hurriedly gets up from his seat, striding around the table, out of the door, and into the hallway. Louis tracks his path and then keeps his eyes trained on the empty doorway, nerves building as he awaits the stranger’s entrance.

“Oh! Hey, Li, you’re back already? Is… is everything alright?” The man asks, still out of view, confusion evident in his tone. Louis can’t decipher what Liam says in response, his words muffled and low.

Niall swings round on the bench to face the doorway and motions for Louis to do the same. “It’s going to be okay, Louis,” Niall murmurs beside him.

“ _ What _ ?! What do you- Stand aside Liam...  _ Now _ !” The man bellows, voice reverberating around the house and Louis’ ears flatten to his head reflexively. He whimpers and tucks himself into Niall’s side, Niall wrapping a strong arm around the tops of his shoulders protectively. Louis can only imagine what sort of horror this man brings with the way Niall and Liam are reacting. 

Louis burrows deeper into Niall’s side, seeking safety and comfort from the closest thing to a friend he’s had in ten long years. He covers his eyes with his hands but can’t stop himself from peeking through his fingers. He sees Liam walk backwards into the doorway, hands wedged against the frame, blocking the entrance and Louis’ view of the angry stranger. “Just chill, Gov,” Liam says. “He’s fine, terrified, but fine.  _ Please _ just calm down, you’re gonna scare the shit out of him.”

Louis can feel himself trembling and Niall pulls him in tighter, rubbing his hand up and down his arm reassuringly. “Shhhh… he’s just excited, it’s fine.”

“Let me in there, Li, or I swear to  _ god… _ ” the man growls angrily and pushes Liam back into the kitchen causing him to stumble. Louis squeezes his eyes tightly shut and mewls, breathing in Niall’s earthy scent in an attempt to ground himself, grasping onto this one last moment before his new world comes crashing down around him and all hopes for the possible peace he’d dared to imagine for himself are crushed forever.

Louis hears the man gasp and then he slowly enters the room, footsteps tentative but moving closer with every second.

“Nice and slow, Gov,” Niall says placatingly beside Louis. “He’s frightened, mate, just take it easy, yeah?”

Louis doesn’t want to look but his curiosity is gnawing at his insides. He opens his eyes and parts his fingers further so that he can get a better look, but all he can see is a blur of white linen, dark blue trousers, and black boots. The man, this Governor, is standing only a couple of feet from Louis, within reach if he wanted to lash out and strike him, but he hasn’t yet, much to Louis’ relief.

Niall taps Louis’ fingers where they are keeping his gaze obscured. “It’s alright, Louis, you can open your eyes, he won’t hurt you, no one will ever hurt you again. I promise.”

Louis wants it to be true so badly, and Niall has been nothing but honest and kind so he grits his teeth and slowly lowers his hands, preparing himself to look at the man properly for the first time. With a steadying breath he lifts his gaze, trailing his eyes up the man’s legs and torso to his face. It’s flushed with exertion and his brows are furrowed in confusion.

The man gasps again and drops to his knees, shirt billowing above where it’s cinched at the waist by a thick brown belt, hands cupping his jaw and mouth agape as he sits back on his heels and stares.

Louis looks into the man’s eyes, tear stained, green like moss, and as familiar as his own. Slowly, realization begins to dawn on him. Flashes of memories whirl in his head, as he recognizes the eyes as those of the boy that had held him close and whispered a promise in the dark that he would take care of him forever. Louis reels back, phantom pains from the lashes he had received igniting on his skin. More memories flood his senses and he hears the echo of the boy’s anguished cries as Louis, broken and bereft of all hope, had passed into unconsciousness.

“ _ Louis… _ ” the man says, tears spilling over onto his cheeks. “Oh my god, you’re here, you’re really here,” he sobs and falls forward onto his hands, head hanging low, now mere inches from Louis’ bare feet.

It can’t be, surely. After all these years, after all the pain and misery and hardship, the life he’s lived alone, scared and hungry and tired, any glimmer of hope long having faded into such darkness that he had resigned himself to an eternal pit of despair. But now, that same boy is here before him, on his knees, weeping.

“ _ Harry… _ ” Louis manages to whisper, breath catching in his throat as tears form at the corners of his own eyes. Harry raises his head and nods, hope appearing on his sorrowful face. “ _ My _ Harry?” Louis asks softly in wonderment and Harry nods again, a small smile forming on his lips. 

Louis reaches out with a trembling hand, small fingers extending to trace the tracks of Harry’s tears and wipe them away. He lets his hand settle on Harry’s firm jaw, scruff prickling his palm as Harry leans into the touch and hiccups out a strained breath. “My Louis.”

Louis leans forward and brings his free hand up to cup Harry’s other cheek, wiping away those tears as well and allowing a smile to bloom on his face. “Don’t cry, Harry, I’ll protect you,” Louis says, repeating the promise Harry has spoken to him all those years ago.

Harry sobs out a choked laugh at the familiar reference and lays his hands over Louis’, rising up on his knees so that they’re now at eye level. Harry is so much bigger than he remembers him, broad and strong, no longer a boy, now a man. But behind those red-rimmed eyes he’s still the same scared, little human hiding from his father in Louis’ nest, tucked away at the back of the manor’s kitchen. 

Harry looks so intensely into Louis’ eyes it’s as though he’s reaching in and touching his very soul. “I never thought… I never… I’ve been searching for so long, Louis, but I never gave up. I couldn’t stop,  _ wouldn’t _ stop trying,” Harry says, bottom lip trembling as he strokes the backs of Louis’ knuckles. “I just knew that if you were out there, I’d find you somehow.”

Louis can’t take it anymore, filled with so many overwhelming feelings that he fears he might burst. He slides off the bench and falls forward into Harry’s chest, flinging his arms around his neck, tears streaming as Harry scoops him up and holds him tight. He tenses as Harry’s arms touch his back, never having let anyone get so close, but it doesn’t hurt, and it doesn’t feel wrong. Everything, absolutely  _ everything _ feels right.

Harry rocks them gently, whispering little shushes into Louis’ hair, soothing him as they cry, so wonderfully happy that he’s forgotten the world isn’t made up of just the two of them. A sob from across the room catches his attention and Louis pulls back, turning to see where it came from. Mrs Bedford is weeping into Niall’s shoulder, and Niall doesn’t seem to be faring much better. He glances to the end of the bench where Liam is sat hunched over, elbows on his knees and face in his hands. It’s a sight to see.

Louis returns his attention to Harry who is looking around the room too, taking in the scene. He shifts his gaze back to Louis, eyes bright even through the tears, and he smiles. Louis can’t help the giggle that erupts from his chest. It feels foreign on his tongue, so many years having passed since anything has brought him this much joy. Harry quirks his brow and then follows suit, giggles turning to laughter as he gets to his feet, picking Louis up as though he weighs nothing and spinning them around, holding Louis tightly in his strong embrace like he’s never going to let him go.

“God, how I’ve missed that sound!” Harry shouts with glee.

The others come to join them and soon they’re all huddled together, laughing and wiping away their tears, and it’s the single happiest moment of Louis’ life. He feels safe and secure and very much like this is home.


	5. Stay With Me

Louis follows Niall down the long, wide hallway, Liam trailing behind with the bag of blankets for his nest, and Harry by his side clutching his hand like he’s never going to let him go. They haven’t been out of physical contact since their tearful reunion in the kitchen; holding each other close, Louis’ tail wrapping around Harry’s legs and hands never straying too far, seeking out the reassurance that he was really there, that this wasn’t some dream-state. Louis had sat contented on Harry’s lap as they ate their supper, chatting with the others and stealing little private moments, whispered endearments and shared touches.

Niall stops at a closed door and turns the handle, the door swinging open. He leads them inside and lights the lantern on the near wall, bathing the room in a golden hue. “This is your room, Louis, I hope you like it.”

Louis’ eyes widen in wonder at the beautiful space and he draws in a long breath. A large bed with soft looking covers and fluffed pillows which Louis very much wants to burrow into, thick curtains framing the doors leading out to the verandah, and a big, comfy armchair in the corner. There’s an oil painting on the wall that Louis recognizes as the port where they had landed earlier that day and a set of tall drawers underneath, brushes and a hand mirror laid out on top. Beside the bed is a small table with a lantern and thick rugs running along the side and end of the bed to protect from the cold floors which he itches to feel underfoot.

“This is all mine? Just for me?”

Harry grips his hand tighter and hums. “Yeah, all for you, nothing but the best.”

Liam walks around them and sets the bag down on the floor beside the bed. “You can make your nest up here,” he says motioning toward the bed, “or on the floor, if you’d prefer. Whatever you feel comfortable with.”

Niall lights a second lantern on the table and places Louis’ small calico bag on the top of the dresser. “There are some more brushes here to add to your collection and we can get you loads more, if you want.” He opens the top two drawers and pulls out some garments. “There’s temporary stuff in here for you change into tonight but we’ll sort you out with shoes and proper kybrid clothes tomorrow in town, nice stuff that’ll have space for your tail and everything.”

Louis never imagined that such consideration could be afforded him and it’s overwhelming. He brings his tail up and starts twirling the end nervously in his fingers. He looks up to Harry who nods encouragingly toward the bed. Louis steps forward, but Harry doesn’t move so he stops, turning back and tugging on his hand, earning him a soft chuckle. Harry comes easily and they both sit on the edge of the bed, Niall and Liam smiling at them both.

“Well, it’s been a long day and I’m pooped, so I’m gonna head to bed,” Niall says as he moves over to kneel in front of Louis, taking Louis’ free hand in his. “I’m so happy you’re here, Louis. Don’t think I’ve ever seen this one smile so much,” he adds, tilting his chin up toward Harry, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Thank you, Niall. Thank you for finding me,” Louis says, tears threatening to well up once more as Niall beams with pride. Louis looks up to Liam, who is gazing fondly at them all. “You too, Liam.”

Liam ducks his head bashfully. “You’re very welcome, Louis.”

Liam and Niall walk to the door and wave as they head out into the hallway, leaving Harry and Louis alone. “You must be tired. Do you need anything else before I go, Lou?” The endearment falls naturally from Harry’s lips, sending a burst of warmth through Louis’ chest.

“No, thank you, I have everything I could’ve dreamed of and so much more,” Louis whispers as a sadness suddenly takes over him at the thought of Harry walking out the door. But Harry must be tired too after his long day and the evening’s emotional upheaval. Rationally, he knows he’ll see him in the morning, but Louis doesn’t want to be without him for even a second, not now that they’re together again. He wants to curl up in his nest with him and snuggle into his chest, deprived of gentle physical contact for so long that his body yearns for Harry’s touch. His tail betrays his thoughts and curls around Harry’s shin.

Harry glances down and smiles. “Would you like me to help you with your nest?” Harry asks hopefully, looking back up into Louis’ eyes.

Louis nods and smiles shyly. “Yes, please. I’m a bit out of practice.”

Harry’s brows furrow, shoulders sagging as though he’s carrying the weight of the world. “I’m so sorry, Lou. I tried…” Harry says, breath stuttering as his words trail off. “I tried to find you sooner. I just… I can’t even imagine what you’ve been through. I’ll never be able to forgive myself for taking so long. I-“

“Harry,” Louis says, cutting him off, turning to face him fully and bringing his hand up to Harry’s cheek. “I’m found. I’m saved. I don’t want you to think about the past. I’m here, with you, and that’s all that matters now.” He strokes his cheek and Harry closes his eyes, sighing deeply, regaining his composure. “Come on, let’s make my nest, yeah?”

Harry nods, opening his eyes and blinking away the tears that have built up once again. They’ve cried so much tonight, surely there can’t be any tears left to fall.

They stand and Harry picks up the bag, upending it onto the bed. Louis knees up onto the soft mattress, and starts layering the blankets and positioning the pillows around the outside. When he’s done he sits back on his heels and realises that he’s made the nest big enough to fit them both. He flushes with embarrassment at the implication and hopes Harry doesn’t notice. He would love nothing more than to have Harry stay with him but the imposition is surely too much.

He crawls into the center of the nest and adjusts a few of the blankets sitting back when he’s satisfied and finds Harry with a fond smile on his face.

“I’ve imagined this, you know. This very scene. Finding you and having you here, safe, in my home, making your nest and…” he shakes his head.

“What? What else did you imagine Harry?”

“No. Nothing. It’s late. I should go,” Harry says and leans forward, kissing Louis on the top of his head. He pulls back, an unspoken question in his eyes, but he doesn’t ask it. “Goodnight, Lou. Sleep well.”

Harry walks toward the door as every molecule in Louis’ body is screaming at him to make him stop. Come back. Stay with him. Never leave him.

“ _ Stay… _ ” The world escapes his lips before he can stop it. Harry pauses, and then slowly turns, chest rising and falling heavily, staring intently into Louis’ eyes as though they hold the answer to every question imaginable. “Stay with me, please. I… I don’t want to be alone.”

The smile that blossoms on Harry’s face is blinding, even in the dim lamplight. “Really? You’re sure?”

“Surer than I’ve ever been of anything, ever,” Louis says and shuffles over to the side of the nest, making space for Harry to join him.

“ _ God _ , I’d love to, Lou,” Harry says as he eagerly kicks off his boots and puts out the lantern near the door. “Is it okay if I just uhm… just wear my breeches?” He asks, gesturing toward his pants.

“Of course, besides, you’re not coming into my lovely, soft nest with all those sharp things and coarse materials,” Louis responds with a grin.

Harry chuckles and takes off his shirt and belt, letting it fall from his fingers and clatter on the wooden boards, his trousers and socks following, making a pile on the floor. Louis watches him in awe. He’s absolutely beautiful and Louis allows himself a moment to take in his toned form, smooth skin and strong muscles. Something tugs in his gut and it’s unfamiliar, but not unpleasant, a tingling sensation dancing out along his nerve endings to his extremities. He doesn’t understand it, this strange feeling, but today has been long and exhausting and emotional so he pushes it away, for now. Harry walks over and extinguishes the lantern on the bedside table, plunging the room into darkness and climbs onto the bed, feeling his way with his hands as Louis guides him into the nest.

Harry sits awkwardly for a moment until Louis starts prodding and poking at his limbs, moving them around with Harry’s assistance and arranging them like they’re another of his blankets. Once he’s satisfied, he curls himself into a ball and backs into Harry’s chest, letting his tail lay over Harry’s legs behind him. Harry pulls the final blanket over the top of them and wraps his arm around Louis’ stomach protectively. 

“Thank you, Lou. For trusting me. For wanting me here with you,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ ear. “I didn’t want to be alone either. Not now that you’re finally here. Never want to be without you. Never again.”

Louis snuggles into Harry’s embrace and starts to emit a low purr, and he hasn’t done that in… in a long time. It’s something he’s unaccustomed to, but also feels like the most natural thing in the world. 

Harry lays a soft kiss on his shoulder and lets their ankles tangle under the covers as he hums lowly in his throat, the vibrations seeping into Louis’ body as he drifts off to sleep. Safe and warm. Home.

~~~~

Louis wakes slowly, the morning light filtering in behind his eyes. He has a moment of panic, unsure of where he is and feeling weighed down, trapped, but it’s fleeting; memories from the night before flooding his senses and soothing his worry. 

The sun’s rays stream through the verandah doors illuminating the room and it’s even more beautiful than it looked last night. Harry’s breathing deeply behind him, little snuffles fluttering the hairs on his neck with each exhale. He can hear people outside in the courtyard but he can’t decipher what they’re saying, too many voices speaking at once.

A soft knock raps on the door and Louis turns his head towards the sound. “Hello?” He hears Niall say timidly from the hallway. “Harry, you in there?”

“Yeah, he’s in here. Come in, Niall,” Louis says loud enough for Niall to hear but hopefully not so loud that it wakes Harry.

The door creaks open and Niall’s floating head pops into the opening. “Oh… oh! Sorry, shit. I’ll uhm…”

“It’s okay, here,” Louis whispers and reaches his hand up and out from under the covers, patting the bed for Niall to come and sit down. Harry grumbles in his sleep and pulls Louis in tighter, nosing into his neck, before relaxing back into his slumber.

Niall smiles fondly and tip-toes over, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Sleep well?” He queries with a hushed tone.

“Mhmmm… best ever. He’s quite the cuddler.”

Niall sighs and reaches out for Louis’ hand which he gives happily. “It’s…” Niall starts and then sighs. “God, it’s just so good to see you here, like this. You’re so different to how you were when I found you.”

Louis might not want to relive the past, but he’s curious too. “How did you know it was me?”

Niall chuckles softly, the corner of his mouth tugging up into a smirk. “Well… this one here,” Niall says with a wave of his free hand. “The limpet currently wrapped around you like he’s never gonna let you go might have mentioned you once, or like, a million times. I could’ve drawn you from memory with my eyes closed. Knew it was you the second I saw you. You know he’s been looking for you for years?”

“Yeah, he mentioned.”

“Reckon I’ve been to hundreds of auctions, and I always hoped that I’d find you, that one day, you’d just be there, but year after year of coming up empty, my hopes kinda faded. Not him though. He never gave up. He always knew you were out there, just waiting for us.”

A shiver goes down Louis’ spine at the thought that Harry had searched for him for so long, how he could have given up, probably  _ should _ have given up, but he hadn’t. “He’s really wonderful isn’t he?”

Niall straightens his shoulders and firms his grip on Louis’ hand. “Like I said, he’s my best mate. Best human I know.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Niall.”

Niall blushes and it’s really quite endearing. “So, uhm… the reason I came looking for him just now, and you as well, is that there’s quite the curious crowd outside in the yard waiting to meet you. Word travels fast ‘round here.”

“They’re here to meet me?” Louis asks, slightly bewildered.

“Yup. Let’s just say I’m not the only one that the Gov’s been taking to about you all this time,” Niall says with a grin. “You’re the reason we’re all here, you’re why the community even exists at all.”

“I don’t… I don’t understand.”

“He’ll be able to explain it best, but this community is something special, something different. Hybrids and humans living in peace and harmony. Working together, as equals-“

“For the benefit of all,” Harry finishes for him, his sleepy words breathing hot air onto Louis’ neck.

“Morning Gov! Sleep well?” Niall asks brightly.

“Yes, and you’ve ruined it, now go away, Niall,” Harry gripes, throwing his leg over Louis’ hips and engulfing him entirely in his warmth.

“Nope! Up and at’em, boss man. Your people await!”

“My  _ people _ , as you so eloquently put it, Niall, are not here to see me, they’re here to see Louis and I’m not ready to share him, so they can bugger off.”

Louis giggles and pats Harry’s arm. “Awwww… who’s a grumpy kitten in the morning?”

“I’ve earned it.”

“That may be so,” Niall starts. “But there’s around two hundred people outside and if you two don’t show your faces soon I think they’ll just storm in regardless. So, you know, it’s up to you,” Niall says with a shrug but Louis is still trying to process what he’s just said.

“Two hundred people?!” Louis exclaims and twists in Harry’s embrace, letting go of Niall’s hand. He pokes Harry in the chest and he groans, squinting open one eye. 

“Ooouuuch… what was that for?” He grumbles but there’s no heat behind it.

“Yup!” Niall confirms completely unhelpfully and doing nothing to quell Louis’ shock. “And I suspect that number is growing by the minute. So yeah, like, get out of bed, get dressed, go show your faces, and make some sort of statement before they riot and overrun the goddamn house.”

Harry harrumphs out some sort of unintelligible acknowledgement and opens his other eye. His scrunched face morphing into one of pure happiness as his eyes focus on Louis. “Morning, Lou.”

Louis feels himself melt into his nest at Harry’s fond gaze, all worry at what’s waiting outside evaporating in an instant. “Morning, Harry,” he says sweetly, reaching up and tucking Harry’s wayward curls behind his ear.

“Alright! I’m outta here. I’ll go and let the hoards know you’ll be out in ten minutes. Chop chop!”

Louis feels the bed rise as Niall stands, his footsteps retreating in the background as Louis lets himself drink in the wonderful man before him.

“You have  _ people _ ?” Louis teases and Harry groans.

“They’re not my people, I’m not their King or anything. We’re all-“

“Equals…”

“Mhmmm… you’re a quick learner,” Harry murmurs and brings his hand up to brush Louis’ fringe from his face, stretching his fingers up into Louis hair and caressing his ears. “Love your little ears.”

Louis trails his hand over Harry’s ear and smiles. “Love your little ears too. It’s like the rest of you kept growing but these little things just stopped.”

“Heeeyyyyy… they’re not that little,” he says with a pout.

“They are. They’re tiny, little, adorable, baby ears,” Louis coos.

Harry leans down and snuggles into Louis neck, curls tickling his chin. “Wanna stay here forever. Can we? Just hide in here and have Mrs Bedford leave food and drink at the door.”

Louis giggles and strokes Harry’s back. “How about we go out and do whatever we need to do and then come back to the nest for a nap?”

Harry lifts his head, eyes bright, and a broad smile on his face. “Yeah? Yeah, okay. Deal.”

Louis nudges their noses together and pets his hair and Harry lets out what could only be described as a purr. “You sure you’re not part cat?”

“I’ll be anything you want me to be.”

“Just be Harry. You’re perfect exactly as you are.”

~~~~

The crowd surges forward as Harry and Louis step out onto the verandah, bright sunshine making Louis squint. There are so many people it’s overwhelming, but Harry is right by his side, hand firmly grasped in his own, Liam and Niall on either side of them and Louis feels like there’s nothing else he’ll ever need for the rest of his life to ground him and make him feel safe.

Gasps ring out around the sea of people as they all shift on their feet, clambering to get a better view, excitement and anticipation in the air.

As Louis looks out he notices that the crowd is made up of humans and hybrids of all varieties. They stand shoulder to shoulder, not as masters and slaves, but as equals. Kybrid children held in the loving arms of human parents, dybrids with their arms encircling human partners, sybrids and mybrids stood side by side. It’s like nothing he’s ever seen before and it’s making him dizzy.

Harry clears his throat. “Good morning everyone,” he says loudly, voice carrying over the curious well-wishers. “Last night Niall and Liam returned from their latest trip to the auctions on the mainland and it was their most successful yet. I am so very happy to say that Louis, my treasured Louis, once lost, has been found and is with us today.”

Louis raises his hand and gives a small wave as shouts and whistles and hoots and hollers sound out from the crowd. The noise is deafening and Louis tucks himself into Harry’s side as Niall’s protective hand comes to rest on his shoulder. 

“Ten long years ago my friend, my Louis, was taken away from me, sentenced to a life of untold pain and misery to work in servitude and there was nothing I could do to stop it. For all the years since I have searched for him, hoping against hope that one day we would be reunited and I would be able to liberate him from the oppression that all hybrid kinds face. From that base, together we have built a community where humans and hybrids are treated as equals, using our unique skills and genetic advantages to create a harmonious and prosperous environment where we can thrive as was always intended. Today marks a new chapter in that journey and I’m so happy that you are all here to share it with us. Thank you all for coming today and for giving me the strength to never give up hope.”

Harry raises their joined hands in the air. “ A better life for all humans and hybrids…”

“... _ living in peace as equals _ !” The crowd shouts in unison, erupting into applause and jubilation.

As the crowd dies down Harry addresses them again. “This Friday evening we will be hosting a welcome celebration and we’d love for everyone to come along and join in the festivities!”

The invitation causes more shouts to ring out, hats thrown high in the air and Louis feels his knees go weak, never before witnessing such a scene. Harry must sense it and wraps his arm around his waist, holding him up. “Niall, can you take it from here?” Harry instructs over the top of Louis’ head.

Niall steps forward and Harry guides Louis backwards. “Just give them a wave,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear. Louis gives a small wave and smiles, causing the crowd to give waves and smiles in return, chattering and craning their necks to get a final glimpse of him.

“Alright everyone. Back to work!” Niall shouts over the din as Harry scoops Louis up bridal style and carries him back inside. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and burrows in deeply, his warmth and scent calming him.

Louis can hear footsteps behind them and he peeks over Harry’s shoulder to see Mrs Bedford following them down the hallway.

“Can I get you anything, Governor?” She asks, a concerned look on her face.

“Some sweetened tea would be lovely, and maybe something to eat if you wouldn’t mind.” Harry replies.

“Of course, dear. I’ll be back in a jiffy,” she says and turns on her heel, heading back toward the kitchen.

Harry takes them inside Louis’ room and lays him softly in the nest before going to the verandah doors and closing the curtains most of the way, leaving them open just enough to light the room. Louis paws at the blankets, shifting them around and fixing the layers as Harry kicks off his boots and socks, stripping out of his shirt and trousers and climbing up onto the bed. “Are you okay, Lou?”

“Mmmmm… just… it was a lot. Tired now.”

“I’m so sorry, my love. I wasn’t thinking. I should’ve been more aware of how overwhelming that would be for you,” Harry says, eyes cast downwards and that simply won’t do.

Louis reaches out a hand, coaxing Harry into the nest, and he goes easily, sitting up behind Louis, legs on either side, and wrapping him up in his arms, pulling him back against his bare chest. Louis strokes his forearm and cranes his neck to look up at him. “It’s alright, Harry. It was lovely to see. All those hybrids and humans together. I could never have dreamed of something like that,” he says wistfully.

Harry pulls him in tighter, whispering into his ear. “It’s all because of you, Lou. All of it.”

“No, it’s all because of  _ you _ . You’ve done all of this yourself, changed so many people's lives. I’m so proud of everything you’ve achieved.”

“Thank you…” Harry says, tears in his voice.

Mrs Bedford appears in the doorway, a tray in her outstretched hands. “Here you go, then,” she says as she walks over and sets the tray on the bedside table. She picks up a soft blanket from the end of the bed and lays it over them both, tucking them in.

Louis smiles up at her. “Thank you.”

“Of course, my dear. Rest up and I’ll send away everyone who stops by. You need to build your strength, but don’t worry, I’ll have meat on those bones in no time.”

Louis emits a soft purr and Mrs Bedford’s kind eyes start to water. She smiles and nods, walking back out into the hallway and closing the door behind her.

Harry reaches over for the tray and places it on Louis’ lap, big arms coming around Louis’ torso to pour them tea as Louis feels his muscles shift under his back. Louis picks up a cup and laps at the sweet tea, testing the temperature before drinking it down. The warmth of the liquid permeates into his chest, soothing him as Harry breaks off pieces of the buttered pumpkin bread, still hot from the oven, and spreads it with honey, feeding it to Louis before taking a bit for himself.

“If you’re feeling up for it later, I’ll take you on a carriage ride around the Isle,” Harry murmurs between mouthfuls.

“I’d really like that. It looks so beautiful. I saw a bit last night, but the sun was already setting, so I didn't see much.”

“You’re gonna love it, Lou. It’s the most wonderful place on earth. I’ve seen a lot of the world, but nowhere is like this, nowhere.”

Louis is struggling to keep his eyes open, head lolling back against Harry’s chest as he breathes in and out. 

“Sleepy, Harry.”

“Of course, my love.” Harry picks up the tray and sets it back on the table. He lays Louis down and curls up behind him. “I missed you so much, Lou. There wasn’t a day that passed when I didn’t think of you, didn’t wonder where you were, what you were doing.”

“Oh, Harry. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Lou. I’m the one that’s sorry. Sorry it took me so long to find you. Sorry for everything you’ve had to endure.”

Louis feels the wetness of Harry’s tears on his neck, the hiccuping of his breaths, the tremble in his voice. He realizes that while Louis been through the most horrible things, felt such emptiness and despair, Harry has been through pain of his own; longing and desperation tinged with the guilt of not being able to save Louis or find him.

“I thought about you too, even though I didn’t want to. It hurt so much. I tried to forget you, to block it out, but I couldn’t. You were the only thing that kept me going sometimes. The memories of our time together. But it felt so far away. Sometimes I thought I had imagined it, that it couldn’t possibly have been real.”

Harry sobs into Louis’ hair, letting the emotions pour out of him. “I’ll never,  _ ever _ , let you go again.”

“I know you won’t. You’re stuck with me forever.”

“I like the sound of that,” Harry says and Louis hears the smile in his voice.

“Me too.”


	6. With You By My Side

Louis steps up into the open carriage and Harry follows in behind him, Liam sitting on the driver's seat in readiness, reigns in hand. Harry lays a warm blanket over their knees to ward off the chilly mid-afternoon breeze and wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulder.

“Ready?” Liam asks, twisting around to check they’re safely in the carriage.

“Drive on, Li. Maybe down to the fields first, then back up past the school and clinic, then we can finish up at Zayn’s for some new clothes?”

“Solid plan, Gov. Zayn’s excited to meet you, Louis, he’s got lots of garments picked out already,” Liam says and turns back around, moving the horses off at a trot.

“Zayn?” Louis asks looking up at Harry.

“Mhmmm… Zayn is Liam’s husband. He’s a mybrid and also the master tailor for the Isle. He’s dying to meet you. We bought him at an auction about three years ago. His factory had burnt down but Zayn was one of the lucky ones to survive the inferno,” Harry explains as they make their way out of the courtyard and down the hill, sun shining brightly and wind whipping Louis fringe. “The owners had decided to just sell off what was left of their machinery and hybrids and move on. Zayn was in a pretty bad way when we found him, malnourished, a few old injuries that had healed badly. But he’s good as new now.”

“I’m glad you found him. I’ve heard stories about those factories,” Louis says and shudders. Mybrids have deft, nimble fingers and are bred to work the looms, spinning cotton and wool to make clothing and linens for the humans, but their mistreatment is as commonplace as it is for all hybrids. “There’s so much pain in the world.”

“There is, and those factories are terrible. Conditions are barely enough to sustain life, the mybrids are worked to the bone and so many are maimed or die in accidents because the machinery isn’t maintained properly. The owners don’t care, they just see the mybrids as pieces of equipment to be thrown away when they break.”

“How many mybrids are here on the Isle?”

“Uhm… about a hundred or so. We have our own factory too, but it’s very,  _ very _ different. Many of the mybrids here have got terrible injuries, missing limbs and fingers, some blinded, some deaf. Everyone contributes but only working as much as they can. We have proper housing and support networks for them too, so no one is left alone to fend for themselves, no matter what their physical ailments might be.”

Louis’ chest swells with pride at what Harry has achieved here, what he’s created. “It sounds wonderful, Harry,” Louis says as he watches the scenery pass them by. They’re deep in the forest, damp air swirling around them, fallen orange and yellow leaves churning under the wheels of the carriage as beams of dappled light filter through the canopy above.

“It really is. We make all of our own clothing and then sell the excess on the mainland or to passing trade ships. The quality is exquisite, not rushed and mass produced, so we can earn a good profit. All hybrids and humans on the Isle earn wages, although it’s not a lot, but then so much of what they need is provided for free; housing, medicines and the like. Once they’re too old or sick to work, they still receive an income so they can live out a full life without the fear and worry of needing to work long past when they should. Most will also find other ways to support the community outside of traditional jobs, maybe by looking after the children or helping out at the clinic or at the school. There’s always something for people to do where they can contribute. No one gets left behind, everyone has a purpose, and everyone is worthwhile.”

Louis tries to process everything Harry is saying, but it’s all so foreign. A sense of community and valuing each and every person is something he’s never encountered before; the idea that people aren’t discarded on the scrap heap of life just because they’re not capable of performing the tasks they were bred for.

Louis is suddenly overwhelmed with affection for this amazing man, so kind and wise. It’s no wonder he’s so well respected and adored by all who live here. A desire to show Harry just how much he’s feeling, how in awe he is of him, surges in his chest. He reaches up and turns Harry’s head slightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek and bashfully retreating as Harry smiles dopily at him with a quirk of his brow.

“I’m so proud of you,” Louis says, answering Harry’s unasked question.

Harry picks up Louis’ hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing his palm and laying it over his heart, holding it in place. “Thank you, Lou. I’m so happy you’re getting to finally see all of this. Every step on this journey I thought of you, wished you were by my side, and hoped you’d get to share it with me one day.”

“I’m so grateful to be here with you now, to see all of this and to be a part of it.” Louis rests his head on Harry’s chest, tail seeking him out under their blanket and winding around his ankles.

“Me too, Lou. Me too.”

The carriage emerges from the trees and fields of green and yellow stretch out before them in a quilted pattern; crops planted interchangeably with pastures, cows and sheep and goats moving slowly as they graze on the lush feed. They come upon a field where Louis sees dybrids and humans working side by side, not as master and slave, and it seems so natural, so obvious. There are no whips and no chains, no heads hung low from tiredness and hunger. As they move closer, a tuneful melody carries toward them on the breeze, joyous and soulful, the deep voices of the dybrids weaving in perfect harmony with the humans higher tones. 

Louis raises his head and whispers into Harry’s ear. “They’re singing…”

Harry nods, placing a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “They’re happy.”

Louis cranes his neck to see behind them, watching as the figures retreat into the distance, wanting to commit every moment to memory. They round a bend and the fields give way to dwellings, some smaller houses on the edges of what looks to be a township. The buildings increase in size and proximity and soon they’re in a street with shops flanking either side. People are walking along the dirt footpaths, hybrids of all types and humans moving freely and without the distinction of class.

Louis sees a family standing at a cart with vegetables overflowing and he gazes in wonder. It’s a simple scene and one that shouldn’t draw his attention but for the fact that the man is a dybrid, the woman is a human, and the two children are kybirds. One of the children, a boy of maybe thirteen, is standing next to the father and the mother holds the hand of the little girl who is perhaps only ten or eleven.

The little girl turns to watch them drive past and lifts her hand with a wave, a shy smile on her face. The boy notices and waves too. “Afternoon, Governor!” He shouts loudly.

“Afternoon, Will!” Harry shouts back, nodding to the parents as they look around and smile brightly.

“How does it work?” Louis asks curiously. “The families, I mean.”

“Mabel was the daughter of a farmer and Albert was one of the dybrids that was owned by her father. They fell in love, but of course they couldn’t be together. One night they escaped and found their way to Franklin’s Reach. Liam and Niall had been to an auction and bought two kybrid children, Will and Gloria, and they all travelled back to the Isle together. All it took was the trip on the boat for them to bond and become a family. So now they are. It’s that simple.”

Louis feels tears well up in his eyes at the thought of them finding and caring for each other. Louis suddenly has a deep yearning to have that too. A family. Someone to love completely and to be loved in return, to raise a family and make a home together. He burrows himself further into Harry’s side, feeling his warmth seep into Louis’ skin.

The carriage comes to a gentle stop dragging Louis from his thoughts. He looks up and sees a large wooden building with a sign staked on the grassy lawn that reads  _ Greenfields Primary School _ . There are children playing happily, kicking balls and skipping rope as the adults mill around in groups, talking and rounding up wayward children as they head toward the gate. 

There are many waves and salutations for Harry and he responds to each person by name with a wave of acknowledgment and a casual  _ hello _ or other greeting.

After a while, the parade of people slows and Liam turns. “Did you still wanna go to the clinic, Gov, or straight to Zayn’s? It’s getting late.”

“Yeah. Maybe straight to Zayn’s, we can do the clinic another day.”

Liam urges the horses on and the carriage lurches forward, Harry waving to a few more people as they pass them in the street.

“You know them all?” Louis wonders aloud.

“Mhmmm… they’re like my big extended family. I’ve had a hand in them all being here, one way or another, and I keep up with everyone, making sure they want for nothing.”

“You’re amazing. You give so much… to everyone,” Louis says with a heartfelt sigh.

“Sometimes it doesn’t feel like enough. I want to help everyone, to give every hybrid their salvation, remove them from harm and let them live and love in peace just like they’re supposed to,” Harry says and his shoulders slump. “But I know that’s an impossible dream, so I do what I can for the ones that we find, for those we can save.”

Louis reaches up and turns Harry’s head to face him. “Never give up,” Louis says firmly. “Never doubt yourself. It’s a good dream and you’ve done so much in such a short time. You can do anything. I believe in you.”

Harry smiles and lowers his head, rubbing his cheek against Louis’ before looking up into his eyes intently. “Thank you, Lou. I feel like… like maybe with you by my side, nothing is impossible.” Louis smiles and a low rumbling purr vibrates in his chest. He takes hold of Harry’s hand and lays it on his chest, letting him feel the contentment that is seeping out of him. “I love when you do that. It’s so calming. I could listen to it all day and night.”

“Never purred so much in my life,” Louis says with a chuckle. “You bring out the best in me. You make me so happy, just being with you.”

Harry leans down and lays his lips on Louis’ cheek, closer to his mouth than his previous kisses and Louis feels that unusual tugging in his gut again. It zips up his spine, tingling the nape of his neck, and out the ends of his ears, a shiver making him tremble as goose pimples raise on his arms and chest.

“You alright? Cold?” Harry asks as he pulls back concern on his face.

Louis shakes it off and smiles up at him. “Nope. Not when you’re beside me keeping me warm.” He wants to understand more about these feelings and sensations he’s experiencing when he’s close to Harry, but before he can give it more thought, the carriage slows and they’re stopped again.

The building before them is a single storey with a shop at the front adjoining what appears to be the factory to the side. Louis can hear the whirring of machinery coming from the open wooden barn doors, interlaced with happy singing and chattering. A tall tree with a thick trunk shelters a long table and chairs outside the doors, four mybrids and a human sitting and drinking from steaming mugs as they talk animatedly. They look up when they see the carriage and call out greetings to Liam as he gets down and tethers the horses to the railing. He wanders over and exchanges handshakes with the group and then embraces one of the mybrids, a thin man, with raven hair and sharp features. He’s stunning, Louis observes, and watches as Liam pulls back and places a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Is that Liam’s husband?” Louis enquirers, eager to meet him.

“Yup! That’s Zayn. Come on, let’s go and say hi,” Harry says as he lifts the blanket and folds it neatly, setting it on the seat and opening the door. He helps Louis down from the carriage and they wander over to join the group.

Louis’ confidence is growing, in part because he’s generally feeling more comfortable around people but mainly because of the constant and reassuring presence of Harry by his side.

“Afternoon everyone, how’s it going?” Harry asks brightly, shaking the offered hands. Louis stands just beside him, no longer feeling the need to hide submissively in his shadow. “I’m not sure if any of you were at the house this morning, but I’d like to introduce you all to Louis.”

Welcoming smiles beam on their faces as they greet him warmly. Louis straightens his shoulders and stands up tall. “Hi everyone, nice to meet you all.” There’s a growing strength in his voice and he likes how it sounds, fear and trepidation once so ingrained, now banished from his tone. 

Zayn walks around the table and opens his arms as he approaches. He pulls Louis into a gentle hug and Louis falters for a moment, surprised at the immediate display of affection, before he settles into it and wraps his arms around Zayn’s back. “I’m so happy you’re here, Louis,” he whispers into Louis hair. He pulls back and takes Louis’ hands in his, holding their arms out wide as he looks Louis over. “I’m glad you came, I can see we need to get to work. Come on inside.”

Zayn keeps ahold of one of Louis’ hands and starts walking toward the shop with Louis in tow. Louis turns and looks over his shoulder at Harry who is smiling and nodding his head, letting Louis know it’s okay to go on without him.

“You’re gonna love what I’ve got for you,” Zayn says as he opens the door and they walk inside. “The best linens and silks and cottons, clothes that are tailored properly for kybrids.” Zayn drops his hand and spins around, arms spread wide. “Welcome to my world!” 

Louis looks around the expansive room, rolls of material piled high on tables; every colour and texture imaginable, the display assaulting his senses. There are strings of rope and strips of leather hanging from hooks along the back, spools of thread on long poles, and glass jars filled with buttons and fasteners on the shelves along one side. The other wall is dedicated to rows of mannequins and busts draped in beautiful garments, suits and dresses and more casual clothes, as well as items that appear to be designed for working in the fields. It’s overwhelming in the best possible way and he wants to wrap himself in the beautiful materials and maybe take some home to add to his nest.

“It’s amazing, Zayn,” Louis says in awe, trying to take everything in as he smiles broadly.

“We’re gonna have so much fun!” Zayn says excitedly, clapping his hands together.

Louis’ smile falters when he realises he has no way of repaying Zayn for his exquisite clothing. “I have no money,” Louis says, voice breaking.

“Don’t be ridiculous, everything will be a gift. You’re Louis! You’re  _ Harry’s _ Louis and I wouldn’t be here without him. Did you want to try and put a price on my life?” Zayn asks, hands on his hips, tilting his head. Louis shakes his head and he worries that he’s upset Zayn with his concern. Zayn’s expression is hard for a moment and then settles into something more fond when he sees Louis’ unease. He comes closer, laying his hands on Louis’ shoulders to soothe him. “Hey, I’m sorry. Please don’t be sad. I've been looking forward to this since Liam came home last night with the news of your arrival. It’s just… I would do anything for Harry, you know? I owe him my life,” Zayn says, the seriousness of his tone once again reinforcing to Louis how much of an impact Harry has on all those on the Isle. Louis smiles and nods and Zayn’s face brightens. “Now, come on, we have a lot of work to do!”

Zayn goes about measuring Louis and fussing over him, moving him into different positions and draping various articles of clothing over his body, chatting away happily. Louis enjoys being in his company. He’s funny and kind and Louis has never spent so much time alone with another hybrid before, certainly not a mybrid. They walk around the store and Louis picks out a few items and materials he likes; smooth fabrics that feel soft on his skin. 

Harry comes in looking for Louis a while later but Zayn dismisses him quickly with a wave of his hand. “Scoot. You’re not needed in here. Why don’t you make yourself useful and help Liam fix the broken spooling machine out back, hmmm?”

Louis giggles and Harry rolls his eyes. “Fine,” he huffs. “I know when I’m not wanted.” He stomps out of the door dramatically. “Liam! I’ve been banished. Let’s go fix that spool thingy.”

“Such a nuisance, your Harry,” Zayn chides good naturedly. 

“My Harry…” Louis says, trailing off and looking after him wistfully.

“Mhmmm…  _ your _ Harry,” Zayn repeats and a warmth blooms in Louis’ chest. “You like him a lot, don’t you?”

“He’s my friend. He looks after me.”

Zayn pauses and looks up from the floor where he’s measuring Louis feet for his first-ever pair of shoes. “He’s more than that though, right?”

Louis looks at him confusedly, tilting his head to the side. “I… I don’t know what that means.”

“He slept in your nest with you last night, yeah?”

“I didn’t want to be alone. He makes me feel safe,” Louis murmurs, thinking back to how right it felt to have Harry snuggled up and holding him close all night, his breath on his neck, his hands lain across his chest, ankles intertwined. There were moments when Louis hadn’t known where he ended and Harry began.

Zayn smiles and nods. “That’s wonderful, Louis. After everything you’ve been through it must be good to have someone that makes you feel like that.”

“Liam makes you feel like that too?”

“Yeah. Yeah, he does,” Zayn says bashfully. “Always has, since the moment we met.” Zayn stands and takes Louis’ hand. “Come on, let’s go and sit down for a bit and have some tea. You look exhausted.”

As if on cue, Louis yawns and covers his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yeah. Been a big day.”

Zayn takes him over to a plush couch near the window and wraps him up in a blanket before heading out back to make them some tea. Louis looks out at the street, watching some children play in a small grassy field across the way. The late afternoon sun is shining through the glass and he feels himself start to doze off. He’s awakened by Zayn setting a tray down on the table in front of him. He pours them both a cup from the pot and hands one to Louis as he joins him on the couch.

“He was the one who found me, Liam, I mean. Gosh, I was a right mess, barely alive really. I was in a fire, the factory I worked in burnt down. I survived, obviously, but I had burns. My stomach and chest, mainly, tops of my thighs too,” Zayn says as he lets his fingers ghost over his tummy. “They were pretty bad, but once I was here, I got proper medicine and they healed up. Horrible scars, though. I hated them for a long time. Didn’t want Liam to see them. He was so patient with me, gentle and tender, didn’t push me, just let me come around in my own time.”

Louis listens intently, the similarities between his and Zayn’s experiences are reassuring in a way. He thinks about the scars that cover his back and wonders if he’ll ever be able to let Harry see them, touch them. If he’ll ever be brave enough.

“How long did it take? To let Liam see?”

“It felt like ages but it was only a few weeks. He was so kind and loving, visiting me every morning and night at the clinic.” Zayn smiles to himself. “I didn’t know at the time but he’d arranged with Harry for someone else to go with Niall on the auction trips to the mainland so he could stay close to me. I was grateful to be here, so grateful, but I was angry too. Angry for what I’d been through and the pain I was in. I wasn’t always nice to him,” he says sheepishly, “but he kept coming back. He didn’t give up on me, thank god.”

“I have scars too,” Louis says and looks away, shocked by his own willingness to share that with Zayn so soon after meeting him. But he feels a kinship with him like he’s never experienced with anyone before. Zayn understands what he’s been through and has the scars to prove it.

“Yeah… uhm… Liam mentioned what had happened to you, I hope that’s okay?”

Louis nods, taking another sip of his tea before setting it down with a trembling hand, bringing his knees up to his chest, and curling in on himself. “Harry was there… when it happened. He saw everything, screaming and crying, blaming himself, begging them to stop.”

Zayn places his cup on the table and turns to face Louis. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Louis, so sorry. No one should ever have to endure what you did.”

“I… I try not to think about it, but when I do, it’s not the pain on my skin that I feel. It’s not the lashes, or the blood dripping on my feet…”

They’re both quiet for a while, and Louis is about to explain when Zayn speaks instead.

“It’s Harry, isn’t it? You hear his cries.”

Louis snaps his head around in surprise, tears welling up in his eyes as he nods. “Yes…” he whispers. “It’s always Harry. In my nightmares, it’s always about him, about him pleading with them, trying to save me.” Louis lets his tears cascade down his cheeks, sobs wracking his small frame.

“Oh, Louis. Come here, love,” Zayn says and opens his arms. Louis goes easily, burrowing into Zayn’s warm embrace and letting his tears fall with abandon. “Shhhhhh… it’s alright. You’re safe here now. No one will ever hurt you again. Harry will protect you, we all will.”

Louis stays in Zayn’s arms as he comforts him and murmurs reassurances until Louis’ breathing returns to normal. Once Louis can breathe again, he wipes his nose on the back of his hand and sits up. “I’m sorry. I just… I’ve never spoken to anyone about this before.”

“You should talk to Harry… when you feel ready. I’ll always be here for you though, whenever you need me.” Zayn smiles brightly and touches his finger to the end of Louis’ nose making him smile. “I think we're going to be great friends, you and me.”

“I’d really like that,” Louis says and taps Zayn’s nose in response, eliciting a lovely chuckle from his lips.

~~~~

The night of the big welcome celebration comes around quickly and soon enough he’s in his room getting ready for the party. Louis had left Zayn’s shop with new clothes, new shoes, and a new friend. He’s spent a lot of time thinking about their conversation, about the implications of letting Harry see his scars, how he’ll feel, but more about how Harry will feel. Louis already knows that Harry bears a great weight of responsibility and guilt for what happened, misplaced as it might be. He’s not sure how to approach it but he knows that it’s something they’ll have to face. He just needs to find the right time.

Louis straightens his shirt and vest and admires his reflection in the tall mirror. He looks so different. No longer clad in rags or the ill-fitting temporary clothes he’d been given by Niall. The person looking back at him is elegant and worthy of being by Harry’s side. His trousers skim the tops of his shoes, soft brown suede boots that hug his toes and protect them from the harsh gravel and cold floors. The cream trousers and light-blue shirt are perfectly designed to allow his tail to flow freely down to his ankles. The vest is made from the purest grey silk, adorned with intricate floral embroidery in pinks and yellows and purples and blues. He’d taken a bath earlier and afterwards he’d brushed out his tail, adding some lavender oil to smooth out the knots and hold the sheen. His hair is brushed and his fringe swoops across his face. He feels good, he looks good, and he’s excited for the evening's festivities.

He’s drawn away from his self-appraisal by a soft knock rapping on his door and he smiles. “Come in, Harry,” he says as he turns. Harry opens the door and Louis inhales sharply. He’s breathtaking.

Harry gasps and they both let their eyes wander over the other. Harry is wearing a billowing black shirt, unbuttoned to his navel with a long piece of red silk material wrapped around his waist, black shiny trousers, and black boots. His hair is held back by a matching red bandana and his lips are a rosy pink. That tugging sensation rampages up from Louis’ gut once more, sparks ricocheting around his body and making his cock throb. The feeling isn’t new, it’s been happening for the last couple of days every time Harry holds him close in their nest, or kisses his cheek, or runs his fingers down his arms. Louis just isn’t sure what to do about it but Zayn will be here tonight and he’s prepared a long list of questions for his new friend.

“You look so beautiful, Louis,” Harry says as he closes the distance between them, hands reaching out to trail his fingertips down Louis’ cheek and then to his arm, taking ahold of his hand and spinning him around.

Louis giggles and pokes Harry in the chest. “You look like a pirate.”

“Aaaaarrrrggh…” Harry mocks, eyes sparkling with glee. “The guests are starting to arrive. Are you ready to go out and meet your  _ people _ ?”

Louis pokes him in the chest again playfully. “They’re not  _ my _ people, they’re yours.”

“They’re yours now too. What’s mine is yours, remember?”

He and Harry had talked long into the previous evening, wrapped up together under the warm blankets of their nest.  _ Their _ nest, Harry had taken to calling it and it made Louis’ heart soar. Their conversation had stemmed from Louis’ concern for accepting the clothing from Zayn’s store as a gift, worried that he had no way of repaying him. Harry had assured him that he needn’t worry and that once Louis was settled, he could decide how he wanted to contribute and what sort of role he wanted to play. For now, Harry’s wish was for him to rest and recover, eat well and gain his strength. Louis had agreed willingly, wanting nothing more than to please Harry and show him how grateful he was in any way he could. Harry had also made him promise that he would see everything as theirs; possessions, friends, tasks, money, all of it.

“I remember,” Louis murmurs and lets his fingers find Harry’s chest, so broad and firm, skin soft to the touch. Harry shivers under his ministrations and Louis’ heart skips a beat.

Music filters down the hallway announcing the start of the celebration. “Alright. Let’s go and have some fun,” Harry says, taking his hand.

“Lead the way, Captain,” Louis says with a wink and Harry rolls his eyes.

The festivities are in full swing as they make their way outside into the courtyard, long tables with food and drinks in plentiful supply. There are tall lanterns illuminating the area and the field beyond where blankets are dotted around on the ground, families and other revellers spread out, children playing happily as their laughter fills the still night air. A group of musicians are set up on the verandah, their jolly tunes blanketing the party goers and already encouraging some people to form little dance circles.

They head down the steps and begin mingling with the guests, Harry introducing Louis to everyone who they pass. It’s a whirlwind of new faces and names he’ll likely not recall, but Harry seems so in his element and so proud to be showing him off that Louis just lets him continue. Louis’ new boots soon start to pinch at his feet so they find some seats with Zayn, Liam, and Niall joining their table, and let the people come to them for a while.

Louis is thoroughly enjoying himself, tucked into Harry’s side as the conversation flows freely, but Louis is eager to get Zayn on his own so they can talk. He has so many questions about how he’s feeling and he desperately needs answers.

Louis catches his eye and Zayn must sense something in his expression.

“Louis,” Zayn says as he stands. “I brought you some new shoes that one of the cobblers finished for you today. Would you like to come and try them on?”

“Oh, yes please! Can I…?” Louis asks, turning toward Harry for his okay.

“Of course, Lou, and don’t need to ask me that sort of thing,” Harry says with a fond shake of his head. “Off you go, have fun.”

Louis kisses him on the cheek and pushes his chair back, following Zayn up the stairs and into the house. Zayn collects a bag from the hallway and Louis takes his hand, leading him down to his room and closing the door once they’re inside. Louis sits on the bed and Zayn changes his boots for the new shoes, making sure they’re a good fit. Louis walks around and tries them out, they’re more comfortable than his boots and are a welcome addition to his burgeoning wardrobe.

“Is everything alright, Louis? You seemed like you wanted to talk to me about something,” Zayn says finally.

Louis nods and sits down on the bed again, patting the covers for Zayn to join him. “I uhm… I wanted to ask you some questions… but I’m not sure how to start.”

“The beginning is usually a good place,” Zayn says with a wink.

Louis takes off his shoes and vest and crawls up into his nest, feeling more secure and calm with Harry’s smell around him given what he’s about to ask. Zayn follows suit and kicks off his shoes, crawling up onto the bed and sitting cross legged in front of Louis.

“So, I’ve been having these feelings… or sensations? It’s hard to explain.”

“Alright… well, just go slow, tell me what you can about them and we’ll see where it leads us.”

“I uhm… when I’m around Harry, when he… kisses my cheek and holds my hand and snuggles with me in our nest…”

“ _ Our _ nest?” Zayn enquires curiously, brow quirked.

“Yeah, our nest. Harry sleeps in here, with me,” Louis says as he splays his fingers out and rubs his palm over the layers of blankets.

Zayn nods, urging him along. “Keep going.”

“At first it was just comforting, and made me feel safe and secure. I mean, it still does, of course,” Louis hurries to add. “But… but now there’s something more. There’s this…” Louis sighs and rolls onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, hoping that he can get through this more easily if he isn’t staring directly at Zayn. “Sometimes there’s this tugging in my gut and I get all tingly and I feel it everywhere… like  _ everywhere _ .”

“Mhmmm… and what is Harry doing when you feel this?”

Louis brings his arm up over his eyes to shield his embarrassment. “When he… when he touches me, my arms, my cheeks, when he cuddles with me and his front is pressed to my back, when he kisses me on the cheek, although he’s getting closer to my mouth now, when he… god, sometimes it’s just when he  _ looks _ at me. I get all fidgety and hot and… I don’t know what it is.”

Louis turns his head and peeks at Zayn from under his forearm. Zayn is smiling at him with a fond expression. “And what do you want to do when you feel like that?”

Louis hides his eyes again. “I want to kiss him,” he whispers shyly. “I want to touch him and for him to touch me, you know… everywhere.”

“That sounds perfectly normal, Louis. You like him. You’re attracted to him. The sensations are your body's way of responding to that. Have you never felt these sorts of things around anyone before?”

Louis lifts his arm and snaps his head to stare back at Zayn. “No! Never.”

Zayn chuckles and puts his hands up in defense. “That’s okay. Trust me. Based on what I’ve seen, Harry would definitely be feeling like that too.”

“Really?” Louis says and sits up, crossing his legs and mirroring Zayn’s position, eager to hear more.

“Yeah, of course. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, dotes on you. He was parading you around so proudly tonight and could barely take his eyes, or hands, off you.”

“Oh, oh okay. That’s good?”

“Yeah, it’s good. Plus, did you see what he’s wearing tonight?”

“Uhm… yeah,” Louis says, a blush creeping up his chest at the mere thought of how gorgeous Harry looks tonight.

“I’ve never seen him wear something like that, ever. He’s totally smitten with you.”

Louis smiles and looks down at his clasped hands. “So, what do I do about it?”

“The real question is, what do you  _ want _ to do about it?”

“ _ Zayn… _ ” Louis whines, throwing himself backward onto the bed once more. “You’re supposed to have all the answers.”

“I’ll happily give you advice, but these are decisions you need to make on your own. You need to chart your own course, Louis.”

Louis huffs and rolls over, propping his head up on his hand. “I haven’t talked to him about my scars yet.”

“Well then, I think you know what the next step is.”


	7. Could You Ever

Louis is hot all over and feels like he wants to crawl out of his skin. He nervously undresses and changes into the soft clothes of Harry’s that he’s taken to wearing to bed. Any minute now Harry will be knocking on his door, ready to climb into their nest and Louis shivers in anticipation of the conversation he hopes they’re about to have.

He hasn’t broached the subject of his scars with Harry yet but, bolstered by his talk with Zayn, he’s decided that he’s ready, and they can’t move forward unless he does.

The welcome celebration had gone long into the previous night and they’d both been exhausted when they fell into the nest. A day of rest and lazing around the house had been a welcome respite and now night has fallen once again, and it’s time. 

Louis spins around when he hears Harry’s soft knock, the door creaking open just a smidge. “Come in, Harry.”

Harry’s head pokes through the gap and he smiles when he sees Louis standing in front of the mirror. “Ready for bed, Lou?”

“Mhmmm…” Louis says as he pads over and climbs up into their nest. “Can you turn off the lantern?”

Harry turns the knob and the flame extinguishes, plunging the room into a soft glow lit only from the smaller lantern on the bedside table. He wants Harry to be able to see his back, if he wants to, but not in a brightly lit room, not yet.

Harry knees up onto the bed and goes to climb in behind Louis like always, but Louis wants to have this conversation face to face, so he stops him, laying a hand on his chest, and Harry looks at him confusedly.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, everything’s fine. It’s just… can we talk for a bit?”

Harry hesitantly sits down, cross-legged in front of Louis, hands clasped in his lap. “Sure. What’s on your mind.”

Louis takes one of Harry’s hands in his and starts stroking his long fingers. “So… uhm…” he huffs out a timid laugh. “I don’t know how to start this.”

Harry’s brows are furrowed and Louis knows he’s worried, the concern radiating off him in waves. Louis tries to organize his thoughts and get some words out but none will come.

“Lou, hey… S’just me. You can talk to me about anything,” Harry says soothingly.

“I know, I know. I’m just embarrassed.”

“Do you want me to close my eyes?”

Louis chuckles and squeezes Harry’s hand. “No, thank you, that won't be necessary. Just… I’ve never had to talk to someone about this before and I really didn’t even know what  _ it _ was until I spoke to Zayn last night, and it’s all a bit confusing. Exciting too, maybe? But confusing.”

“Alright, well I’m here when you’re ready.”

“I know. And I can’t thank you enough that… for everything.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

Louis takes a deep breath and settles his shoulders. “I really like you, Harry.”

Harry smiles brightly. “I’m glad, ‘cause I really like you too.”

“Good, yeah, I’d figured,” Louis says returning Harry’s smile. “And I love curling up in our nest, and holding your hand, and the little kisses on the cheek and forehead… they’re lovely. And I feel so safe with you, so secure and cared for. I’d never dreamed of having a home like this, with someone like you. And friends too... Niall and Zayn and Liam and Mrs Bedford.”

Harry nods, rubbing Louis’ knuckles. “Everyone is so happy to have you here, Lou. You’ve brightened our lives.”

“Are we friends, Harry?”

Harry’s eyes widen in shock. “Of course we’re friends! Lou, why would you ask that? Have I done something wrong?”

Louis shakes his head. “No! No, sorry. I mean… are we  _ just _ friends?”

Louis watches as a blush spreads up Harry’s neck. “Oh… oh! Uhm… Do  _ you _ think we’re just friends?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “You’re not gonna make this easy for me, are you?”

“I’m not trying to make it hard, but I… I don’t want to say the wrong thing, Lou.”

“I don’t think that would be possible.”

“Oh, trust me, it is,” Harry mumbles.

Louis is pretty sure they’re on the same page but clearly Harry isn’t going to say it out loud so Louis sucks in a deep breath and looks intently into Harry’s eyes. “Well, I don’t want us to be…  _ just _ friends.”

A beaming smile spreads across Harry’s face. “Me either.”

“So… what do you want us to be?”

“Uhm… well, partners?” Harry poses and Louis nods in response so Harry continues, his smile curling up into a smirk. “Then after, like, a few weeks, I was thinking, you know, we could get married, and live happily ever after. Whaddya reckon?”

Louis’ mouth gapes open and Harry laughs, big and bright and full of mirth. “You wanna…” Louis starts but Harry cuts him off, placing a finger to his lips.

“How about we start with a kiss?”

Louis nods slowly and Harry leans in, hovering an inch from Louis’ mouth. Louis can’t contain himself any longer, desperate to feel Harry’s lips on his own. He surges forward and flings his arms around Harry’s neck, sealing their lips together. They nearly overbalance with Louis’ exuberance, but Harry pushes back and steadies them. Louis peppers little chaste kisses all over Harry's lips and cheeks and chin earning a chuckle from the man before him. Louis pulls away and huffs out a frustrated breath because while it feels good, it doesn’t feel right. Harry slides his hands up between Louis’ arms and cradles his face in his palms, shushing him and smiling as Louis blinks at him owlishly.

“What?” Louis asks indignantly and a little embarrassed.

“Let me take care of you, baby,” Harry murmurs soothingly and Louis very nearly melts into their nest.

Harry tilts Louis’ head, rubbing his thumbs over Louis’ cheekbones and leans back in, letting their lips meet gently, calmly. Harry licks over Louis’ bottom lip and then moves to his top lip, sucking on it and getting it wet with saliva. Louis lets his fingers trail down to Harry’s chest, fisting his sleep-shirt in his small hands and allowing a whine to escape on an exhale. Harry licks along the seam of Louis’ mouth, prodding with his tongue and Louis parts his lips easily, so easily.

Harry opens his mouth wider and Louis follows his lead. When their tongues meet sparks fire around Louis body and that tugging feeling erupts in his gut and groin.

“ _ Yes… _ ” Louis breathes into Harry’s mouth. This is what he wanted, this is how it’s supposed to be.

Harry brings one hand down under Louis’ arse and lifts him into his lap. Louis straddles Harry’s strong thighs, tilting his head the other way, catching on quickly to this kissing caper. Harry deepens the kiss and Louis moans wantonly as Harry’s hands move down his back, over the ridges of his scars and Louis is so lost in the sensation of exploring Harry’s mouth, that for a blissful moment, he forgets. Harry trails his hands back up, pausing on a particularly deep cut up and sucks in a sharp breath. Louis freezes and then pulls away, pushing himself out of Harry’s lap and back into their nest.

Louis glances at Harry’s confused expression and then casts his eyes downward, curling in on himself and wrapping his arms around his middle protectively; embarrassed, frightened. Now that Harry has felt them he’ll surely be disgusted, Louis knows for certain.

“Lou, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Louis keeps his eyes firmly fixed on his hands, twirling the end of his tail in his fingers. “It’s alright, I understand,” he whispers as a torrent of regret and sadness floods his brain.

“I don’t think you do,” Harry says placatingly and Louis can see his outstretched arms in his peripheral vision but he stays put.

“I wanted to talk to you about this… tonight, but… but now you’ve gone and felt them and you’re disgus-“

“Stop. No, Lou, please… let me explain.”

Louis can feel the tears welling in his eyes, any hopes for a future with Harry fading into the darkness as his insecurities take hold. “You should go,” Louis says with a timid sigh. “Go back to your room. I’m not mad. I get it.”

“I’ll be doing no such thing. Now, look at me, Lou.”

Louis takes a steadying breath. He can do this. He can’t miss what he didn’t have anyway. Harry is so lovely and strong and he doesn’t deserve to have a partner like him, broken and damaged. He braves a look and finds Harry staring back at him, tears in his eyes matching Louis’ own and a sadness written all over his face like nothing Louis has ever seen.

“Harry… why are you crying?”

“It’s my fault,” Harry says as the tears spill over and down his cheeks. “It’s all my fault. If I’d never come into your nest at the manor... never…” he hiccups out a breath. “If I’d never invaded your space and got you in trouble none of that would’ve happened. I couldn’t…” Harry pauses, more tears cascading down his beautiful face. “I couldn’t stop them, couldn’t make them listen...”

Harry sobs and hangs his head, hands pulling harshly at his long hair. 

It suddenly dawns on Louis that Harry has been carrying this grief and guilt for ten long years, searching for him, trying to right the wrong he believes he caused and Louis is hit with a wave of guilt all of his own. 

Louis lays down on his side in their nest and beckons for Harry, wanting nothing more than to wrap him up and comfort him. “Come here, my sweet Harry. Come and cuddle.”

Harry looks up, brows furrowed but with a hint of hope in his eyes. He crawls over and lays down facing Louis, sniffling and wiping the wetness from his cheeks. Louis caresses his face and arms and brings their hands up between them, cradling them to his chest.

“I’m so sorry, Lou,” Harry sobs “Sorry I couldn’t stop them, sorry I couldn’t find you sooner, sorry for everything you’ve had to go through...”

“Shhhhhhh… it’s okay. I’m here now. Everything is alright.”

“But it’s not, is it? Your back… the scars… I knew it’d be bad, but feeling them now, what they did to you.  _ God… _ ”

“Scars heal, Harry. They don’t hurt anymore. They’re just another part of me, but they don’t define me. They’re not who I am.”

“You’re so brave,” Harry says and kisses Louis knuckles.

“All I did was survive. You’re the brave one. Out there searching for me, risking everything, creating this amazing community, making people’s lives better.”

“All for you, Lou. Everything for you.” Harry looks so intently into his eyes that Louis can barely breathe. Louis surges forward and captures Harry’s lips in a passionate kiss, trying to convey every emotion he’s feeling, diving in deeper and deeper with every lick of his tongue, with every beat of his heart. His pulse is racing and his hands are trembling where Harry is holding them tightly, not letting go.

Louis pulls back and gazes at Harry. He needs to ask, he has to be fearless, and he just hopes he won’t be disappointed. “Harry, could you… with my scars… could you ever love me like this?”

Harry’s smile is so blinding it sucks every last breath of air from the room. “ _ Could _ I? Lou,” he says with a long sigh. “Lou, I already do. I’ve loved you for ten years. As I searched for you, as I crossed oceans, as I built this community, you were always in my thoughts, by my side, guiding me and keeping me safe. I’ve loved you since before I even knew what it meant, in my dreams, in my waking hours, I’ve loved you to the ends of the earth and back again. I’ll never  _ stop _ loving you. You’re my world, Lou… you’re my everything.”

Louis lets out a long breath, and with it, every last hurt and worry, every painful memory of a life lived in fear, every day spent at the hands of harsh owners, every night where he struggled to find warmth, every feeling of being lost and alone. “I love you too. My saviour. My Harry.”

Harry beams at him and Louis leans in for another kiss, Harry meeting him halfway, their mouths slotting together so easily, so perfectly. Louis relishes the sensations; soft brushes of their lips, little nips of teeth, curious tongues. It’s heady and Louis feels like he’s falling, drifting, getting lost in himself, in Harry. He feels happy and more than a bit overwhelmed, the enormity of their words and actions settling into his bones, but amongst all of the emotions, the one thing he doesn’t feel, is afraid. Once, so familiar, weighing him down with every breath, every step, now, it’s gone, cast aside on the scrap heap of his past, buried forever out of reach, out of sight, where it can’t consume him anymore. Replaced instead with a sense of security and safety like he’s never known. Wrapped in Harry’s strong arms where he was always meant to be. 

Harry’s hands roam his chest and shoulders, his neck and cheeks, stomach and waist, exploring and cataloguing with every touch. Louis does the same in return, becoming braver and more brazen with every passing minute. He trails light fingertips over Harry’s biceps and along his collarbones, up his neck, circling around his little baby ears. His feet find Harry’s calves and slot between them, tail coming up and curling possessively around Harry’s waist and tickling his spine.

“That tail of yours has a mind of its own,” Harry murmurs as he kisses up the elongated column of Louis’ neck. “I feel like I need to stay on its good side otherwise I might wake up with it strangling me in the night.”

Louis giggles swatting at Harry’s chest playfully. “It’ll do no such thing. It’s just an extension of me. I’ll grant you that sometimes it’s a bit braver than I am, perhaps acting on my subconscious thoughts, but it’s still me.”

As if on cue, his tail creeps around and rests on Harry’s hip, the end dangling down in front of his crotch, brushing back and forth against his cock. Harry flinches and then stills, seeking out Louis’ gaze with wide eyes. 

“Sorry,” Louis says and feels a blush rampage up his chest and neck. He goes to move his wayward tail away with his hand but Harry stops him, gripping onto his wrist and holding it steady, Louis’ tail continuing to swish in languid strokes.

“Don’t. I like it. Feels… nrgh… feels good.”

Louis looks down between them and sees Harry’s cock bulging in his breeches, standing away from his body and straining the material. He watches as his tail swipes up and down the length, the end curling around it like it truly has a mind of its own, just as Harry had said. Louis’ blush intensifies, the heat causing sweat to prickle at his temples. 

Harry releases his wrist and his hand finds its place on Harry’s upper thigh. Louis is intrigued by what’s happening and allows himself to observe Harry more closely; the low hum coming from his chest, the heavy rise and fall of his rib cage. He trails his eyes back to Harry’s and sees something new in his gaze, a hint of desire behind his hooded lids. Louis feels that tugging in his gut again, stronger this time, more urgent, the sensation spreading out and down to his cock and under his balls, sending a tingle all the way to his extremities.

It’s foreign and he can’t process what it means. “Harry… what’s… I feel strange.”

Harry creases his brow. “Good strange or bad strange?”

Louis considers the question, mulling it over in his head. “Good. Different.”

Harry smiles brightly and goes to lean in for another kiss, but stops short and pulls back. “Louis, have you ever… uhm…” He looks nervous, uncertain of how to proceed. “Have you ever been with a human?”

Louis sucks in a sharp breath. He knows what Harry means, he’s not completely naive, he understands sex as a concept for reproduction of course, and that two people can be physically intimate, it’s just not something he’d ever considered for himself and his life before. Before he came to the Isle, that is. He’s been thinking about it  _ a lot  _ over the last few days once he’d worked out what he was feeling and after his conversation with Zayn. But having Harry ask him like this puts it a whole new perspective on it. Added to that, the implication that Harry thinks he’s done this before and the very real possibility that  _ Harry _ has done this before makes him timid suddenly. What will Harry expect from him? He has no experience, no frame of reference. These feelings and sensations are so new and he only has his natural instincts to go off. What if his desires, what he wants, is weird or not what normal people do?

His tail retreats from Harry’s body and tucks itself back behind Louis’ legs as Louis lets out a small whine, edging back further into his nest, and putting some distance between them.

“Hey. Hey, Lou. It’s okay. I’m sorry,” Harry whispers, bringing his hand up to caresses Louis’ cheek soothingly. “This is all… this is all moving too fast. We should talk more,  _ a lot  _ more. It must be so overwhelming and confusing for you. Please forgive me.”

And just like that, Louis feels himself relax once again. Of course Harry would understand his trepidation and nervousness. He takes a deep breath, deciding to forge ahead and talk it out now that they’ve started. He had a plan for tonight before he was waylaid by his emotions.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I haven’t…” Louis trials off and looks to Harry for reassurance before he continues, finding everything he needs in Harry’s kind expression. “I haven’t been with anyone, human or hybrid. You were my… this was my first kiss.” Louis closes his eyes, a wave of embarrassment washing over him and taking him by surprise.

“Oh, Lou… that’s… that’s lovely.”

Louis startles and his eyes fly open. “Lovely?” He asks softly.

Harry nods and strokes Louis’ cheek with his thumb. “Mhmmm… kinda like that I get to be your first everything with this; first kiss, first love, first… other things… I like that I’ll get to love you in every way and ensure that you’re treated right, just like you should be.”

A warmth blooms in Louis’ chest at Harry’s endearing and heartfelt words. That sense of safety and security surging back in waves. “I… I like that too.” He steels himself for the next question, wanting to know and not ready for the answer in equal measure. “Have you… have you been with other humans or hybrids?”

Harry smiles at him and shakes his head. “No. Not really. Oh! I did kiss someone in a tavern in Lisbon about five years ago after too many whiskeys. It was a dare though and I was upside down. Does that count?”

Louis giggles, feeling like a weight has been lifted from him. Not that it would’ve mattered. Not really. But it’s nice to know they’re in this together, ready to have these first times with each other. “No. It doesn’t count, silly.”

“I dunno,” Harry says with a smirk. “He was kinda hot in a bearded, brutish, piratey kind of way.”

“Oi!” Louis exclaims and pokes Harry in the ribs eliciting a glorious squawk as he snatches Louis’ hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing his palm. 

Louis pushes Harry onto his back and swings his leg over, straddling his thighs and laying his hands on Harry’s bare chest. He lets his fingers glide over the strong muscles, dipping between his pecs as Harry’s hands come to rest on his hips.

Louis frowns, deep in thought. He wants to show Harry his scars but isn’t sure how to broach the subject. Harry has felt them, barely, and it had upset him so much but he needs to reassure him that while they’re bad, they’re not as terrible as he’s probably imagining in his head. He also needs to do this for himself, which maybe means he’s being selfish but he doesn’t want to always be flinching away from Harry’s touch or making Harry think he has to avoid them. They’re part of him, part of his past, and will be part of his life forever, a life he hopes to live with Harry, always. 

“Harry… I want to…”

Harry squeezes his hips in his firm grasp. “Mmmmm… what do you want, Lou?”

Louis takes a deep breath and looks Harry straight in the eyes. He brings his hands to the hem of his shirt and grips onto the soft material. Harry’s eyes widen and he freezes, waiting for Louis’ next move. Louis is so nervous, but he knows he needs to do this. He lifts the shirt off and over his head in one swift move, baring himself to Harry.

Harry sucks in a lung full of air and bites down on his bottom lip, eyes raking over his torso hungrily. 

“I want you to see my scars. I want you to see that they’re not as bad as you think. If you want to love me, I want you to love  _ all _ of me, even them. I want you to understand that they’re a part of me and you shouldn’t be afraid to touch them. I haven’t ever let anyone lay a hand on them, so it’ll be another first for us. And I’ll probably flinch away from you more often than not in the beginning, but I need you to do this for me, for us. Can you do that, Harry?”

A tear falls from the corner of Harry’s eye as he nods slowly. “Of course, Lou. Thank you.  _ God _ . Thank you for trusting me. I can’t tell you what this means to me.”

Louis nods once and swings his leg off Harry, shifting himself to rest on his hands and knees as he tries to calm the nerves that are crawling under his skin and making him shiver. He watches Harry intently for any sign that he wants to back out but he only finds awe and wonder in his eyes.

“I’m gonna lay face down, and… well, actually I don’t really know what happens then, but I guess we’ll see.”

Harry props himself up on his elbow as Louis pushes some of the nested blankets away, making a flat space for himself. He looks over to Harry one last time, the light from the lantern flickering across his face and casting shadows along his strong jaw.

Louis takes a sobering breath and stretches out his legs, hips easing onto the bed as his back remains arched. He lets himself drop down onto the elbow furthest from Harry, back still angled away from his view. Finally, there’s nothing left to do but lower himself fully and expose his back for Harry to see.

“I love you,” Harry whispers as Louis lets his elbow buckle and falls flat on his stomach, face buried in the covers to hide his shame, back bare, offering himself up to Harry completely, utterly at the mercy of his gaze.

They’d made a proper mess of him, uneven lashes, some deep over his shoulder blades where they had struck him more than once in the same place, others more shallow, across his ribs where only the sharp end of the whip had cut in. Some he remembers vividly, some had come after he had mercifully passed out, Harry’s cries echoing in his head.

He hears Harry’s phantom cries now, from all those years ago, like Louis is reliving the nightmare. His body is tense, skin burning, and he can feel himself slipping into that bad place in his mind. He doesn’t want to give in, but it’s hard to stop the pull, like a weight is dragging him down, down, down into the depths of despair.

But there’s a voice too, a soft voice. Pleading. Comforting. Coaxing him out of the pit, imploring him to stay afloat, to breathe, to fight against his memories.

A hand is on his back, just under the lowest cut, warm and gentle, rubbing at his heated skin. Murmured words that Louis can’t make out, hushed and reverent, tone soothing. Soft lips caress his arm and then his shoulder, creeping their way ever closer to the edge of his scars. 

Louis is held on the brink of the abyss, of the darkness, his thoughts trying to convince him to let go, to submit, while the voice is urging him to come back, steadying him, telling him they love him, all of him, that he’s beautiful, precious, brave. 

Harry.

Louis lets Harry’s words seep into his consciousness, kind and safe and reassuring. He can hear Harry beside him, stuttered breaths, small sobs, apologies and platitudes, mixed with such adoration and love that they wash over him and draw him away from the darkness. 

Harry’s fingertips walk up his back to the lowest scar, tentatively trailing along the gash, dipping in and out, over the ridges, making Louis tremble, goose pimples breaking out on his arms where they are tucked under his chest. His body’s natural reflex is to pull away, to protect himself, but his mind is overriding the instinct, keeping him still. He wants Harry to touch him, to explore him, to get to know every part of him inside and out, every inch of skin, every thought and every emotion. 

Louis feels Harry’s lips glide across the deepest scar on his shoulder blade. Soft and wet, either with saliva or tears, it’s hard to tell. Harry’s hand moves up over more of the gashes, some smooth, some without feeling or sensation, his movements gaining in confidence with every touch. Harry spreads his fingers out and splays them across Louis’ back, reaching around to the ends on the side of his ribcage as he kisses in towards Louis’ spine. Louis feels himself relaxing, becoming more and more comfortable with each press of Harry’s hand and lips.

Harry’s breath is warm on Louis’ skin as he speaks. “You’re so beautiful, Lou. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for letting me do this,” Harry says, his words seeping in through his skin and pouring his love right into Louis’ heart. “I’m so sorry. So, so sorry. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again. Ever. I’ll protect you and keep you safe. I promise you… with all my heart.”

Harry’s sobbing vibrates against Louis’ skin and he turns his head to look at him, unsure of what he’ll find, but desperate with the need to comfort Harry and be comforted by him in return after the onslaught of emotions have wracked them both to the core.

Harry pulls away and wipes his nose on the back of his hand. His eyes are red-rimmed, face puffy and blotchy, yet he’s still the most stunning person Louis has ever laid eyes on.

Louis rolls over onto his side and faces Harry, reaching out his hand to stroke his cheek, damp with the tears he’s shed. “Shhhhh… it’s okay, Harry.”

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and sighs, a deep sadness spreading across his features and he tucks his chin to his chest. “No, Louis. It’s not okay. It’s not even within the realms of okay. It’s so wrong. I hate them. I want to find them and make them pay for what they’ve done.”

“Harry, look at me. Please look at me,” Louis pleads and Harry slowly raises his head, tears staining his beautiful face. “If that horrible night hadn’t happened ten years ago, you wouldn’t be where you are today. You wouldn’t have searched for me and found all of these other hybrids along the way. This community wouldn’t be here. None of it. You fought so hard for so long and changed so many people’s lives for the better. I’m so proud of you for everything you’ve achieved. My sacrifice is nothing, absolutely  _ nothing _ compared to what is here now.”

Harry gazes at him, taking him in, eyes filled with wonder. “That… thank you. That means so much. You amaze me. That you can find a positive in the hell that your life has been is a testament to your fortitude and grace. But it doesn’t change the fact that they deserve to suffer horribly for what they did to you and I’d like to be the one to dole out the punishment.”

Louis smiles, and he acknowledges that it’s an odd response to the situation, but Harry’s desire to extract retribution for Louis’ harsh mistreatment, particularly given the passage of time, is so noble and pure that he can’t help but grow even more fond of him.

“Thank you. But we both know that wouldn’t do anyone any good,” Louis says softly as he tucks a few long strands of hair behind Harry’s ear.

“I don’t care,” Harry seethes. “I want to rip them limb from limb and throw them to the sharks.”

“But who would take care of me while you’re off seeking out revenge, hmmmm?” Louis coos at him. “Who would snuggle with me at night and ward off the nightmares, and take me on carriage rides, and bring me sweet tea and lemonade, and kiss me and hold me tight?”

Harry huffs out a breath and his face softens. “Fine. I’ll stay. But only because I can’t bear to be away from you for another minute.”

“That’s better. Can’t have you off gallivanting all over the place on some foolhardy quest when there’s good work to be done here.”

Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ waist and draws him in tight to his chest. Louis burrows his face into Harry’s neck and breathes him in as Harry reaches down and pulls the covers up over their bodies. He tentatively runs his hand up and down Louis’ back, letting it come to rest in the middle of his spine. Louis cranes his neck up for a kiss and he’s rewarded with a soft brush of lips, chaste and perfect, before ducking back down to settle himself in Harry’s warm embrace.

“I love you, Lou, so much. I’m never going to let you go,” Harry whispers into Louis’ hair.

“Mmmmm… love you too, Harry. Forever.”

Louis lets his breathing line up with the rise and fall of Harry’s chest, strong and firm under his head as Harry rubs circles on his back and they both drift off into a peaceful sleep, safe and secure in each other’s arms.


	8. Love. Need. Want.

“And this is Shamus, our clinic manager and one of our resident hybrid specialists,” Harry says as the doctor walks along the verandah and extends his hand to Louis in greeting, Harry’s hand resting securely on Louis’ waist.

“So wonderful to finally meet you, Louis. You’ve nabbed yourself a good one,” Shamus says as he nods toward Harry. “He’s doing amazing things here.”

“It’s so lovely to meet you, too.” Louis shakes Shamus’ hand and smiles brightly still trying to process everything he’s seen this morning. “And yeah, I’m very proud of all he’s achieved. What everyone has.”

Shamus nods, his unruly white hair bobbing with the motion as his smile crinkles his weather-worn face. He’s in his fifties or sixties, Louis guesses, skin aged by the sun, tanned and leathery. “Alright then. I have patients to get back to but feel free to pop by for a visit whenever you’d like, Louis. You’re always welcome here.”

“Thank you, I will.” 

“I’ll see you both tonight!” Shamus claps Harry on the shoulder as he walks past them and back into the clinic, leaving them to stand on the wide verandah and take in the view.

From their vantage point, up high on the hill, Louis can see all the way to the port and across the ocean beyond. It’s a gorgeous day, clear skies and the water has taken on a deep blue-green as it shimmers in the sunlight.

Louis walks forward and leans on the wooden railing, breathing in the floral scent from the garden bed below, roses and lavender planted in turn and framing the pathway to the clinic’s main building. It’s an impressive outfit with specialized hybrid treatments being administered alongside the human remedies, patients well-cared for in a homely but professional environment.

Harry comes up alongside and Louis’ tail swishes contentedly as Harry drapes his arm across Louis’ shoulders, the sharp smell of sweat apparent after their long walk from the house. It’d been Louis’ idea to walk here, gaining strength with every day he gets to eat and rest properly, and wanting to see more of the Isle than just what could be gleaned from a speeding carriage. He wants to immerse himself in life here, become a real part of it and find his place, something he can do to contribute.

“Tonight?” Louis queries in reference to Shamus’ comment as he left them. 

“Mmmmm… Shamus and his wife Reba are joining us for dinner tonight. It’s a regular thing, helps me to keep up with all the goings-on at the clinic and understand what their current, and longer-term needs are for equipment and other resources.”

“Ahhhh, that’ll be nice. I liked him.”

“He liked you too,” Harry says, pride evident in his voice as he lets his hand drift down over the upper-most scars on Louis’ back, gently brushing over them before coming to rest on the top of his shoulder. Louis is becoming more accustomed to it each time Harry does it and he barely even flinches now.

It’s been a few days since their first revealing talk, since Harry had caressed his scars so reverently and they had pledged their love for each other. It’s a foreign feeling, loving someone with his whole heart and knowing that he’s loved just as completely in return. 

Their days have been spent exploring the Isle, Harry acting as tour guide and introducing Louis proudly as his partner to everyone they meet. It never fails to send a thrill up Louis’ spine, constant reminders that he's no longer alone, but now part of a pair, a loving couple. In the evenings, they’ve been enjoying the company of Harry’s friends who are rapidly becoming Louis’ friends too, Zayn now a constant dinner companion beside Louis while Liam and Niall are away doing another auction run on the mainland. But it’s their nights that are perhaps the most special to Louis, wrapped in Harry’s arms, warm and safe in their nest. 

“You ready to head home?” Harry asks, turning to face Louis, the wind whipping his long curls around his neck.

Home. It’s still such a new concept. To have a home and a partner and friends who are becoming more like family with every passing day. “Mhmmm…” Louis says and raises up on his toes, seeking out Harry’s lips for a chaste kiss which he is rewarded with easily. Louis winds his arms around Harry’s slim waist and gazes up into his eyes. “I was thinking…”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I was thinking we should move into your room.”

Harry smiles and his eyes light up, face beaming with delight. “Really? You want to?”

“Mmmm… I think I’d like that. I don’t need my own space and I never want to sleep without you. Plus, we should free up the space for any new hybrids Niall and Liam might bring back upon their return.

“That’s a great idea, Lou. As long as you’re comfortable with it. Don’t feel that you have to because we can always find room for new arrivals.”

“No. I want to.” The corner of Louis’ mouth tugs up into a grin. “Besides. I tried out your bed yesterday while you were bathing and I could’ve curled up there and stayed for days.”

Harry chuckles. “Ohhhh, I see how it is. Sneaking into my room when I’m not around. Cheeky little thing.”

“M’not little,” Louis huffs.

Harry rubs their noses together and smiles. “The tiniest. Could fit you in my pocket and carry you around all day.”

Louis’ tail takes offence on his behalf and comes up to poke Harry in the ear. “Speaking of tiny…”

Harry laughs, full-throated and unabashed. “Again with the ears? Really, Lou?”

“They’re adorable. Can’t get enough of them.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Harry says fondly with a shake of his head. “Come on. Let’s go home and take a nap before dinner.”

“Mmmmm… nap. I like naps,” Louis says as they head down the steps from the verandah to the pathway hand in hand.

“Cute little kittens like you should be able to have naps in the sun every day. It’s what nature intended,” Harry coos, swinging their arms between them.

Louis could definitely do with a nap right about now actually. He might be growing stronger every day but he may have overdone it today, his muscles tiring and feet dragging as they walk.

They walk on for a short while, Louis fighting against his body’s need for rest like he’s done for so many years, but then he remembers that he doesn’t have to push past his limits, not anymore. There’s no master or owner ready to yell at him or hurt him, no chore to complete, no expectation to exhaust himself.

Louis slows his steps and tugs on Harry’s hand. “Can we stop for a break, Harry?”

Harry spins around so fast that the humid air whooshes between them, fluttering Louis’ shirt. “What’s wrong, Lou? Are you okay? I’m so sorry. I shouldn't have kept you out so long, I just wanted you to see the clinic and I-“

“Harry,” Louis interrupts. “It was  _ my _ idea to walk here. Mine. Remember?”

Harry’s hands are patting him down, eyes raking over his body like he’s expecting to find some visible evidence of Louis’ tiredness. “I should’ve arranged for a carriage to be here to collect us and take us home. I’m so sorry, Lou.”

Louis grabs ahold of Harry’s wrists to still him, looking up into his eyes. “Listen to me, you wonderful, silly man. You’ve done nothing wrong. I’m fine. I’ve just overdone it a bit today. I could push through it but I’m trying to learn not to do that, to understand my limitations and reset what’s normal. It’s going to take some time though, so I’m not always going to get it right. Now,” Louis says and brings Harry’s hands up to his lips, kissing the backs of his knuckles. “Could we just stop for a few minutes and rest and then I’ll be okay to continue?”

The crease between Harry’s brows smooths and the worry drains from his face, quickly replaced by a mischievous grin. “Or… I could give you a piggy-back ride?”

“A what?”

Harry breaks out of Louis’ loose hold and spins around, crouching down and looking back over his shoulder. “Up you get!”

“Really?”

“Yup! Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Louis giggles and climbs up onto Harry’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck and gripping onto Harry’s hips with his knees as he stands up to full height again.

“Walk on, oh mighty steed!” Louis shouts and Harry chuckles reaches around and clasps his hands under Louis’ bum for support, striding off as though Louis’ weight is barely registering. 

They make their way back to the house, Harry pointing out more landmarks and sharing stories of the Isle and their community as they go. Louis is enthralled and absorbs every new piece of information Harry provides. 

The road winds through the forest and the temperature drops, heated rays from the sun now filtered through the high canopy. Louis relaxes into Harry’s back, burrowing his face into his neck and purring softly, the evenness of Harry’s breaths and lilting voice lulling Louis into a peaceful state.

He’s between awake and asleep now, allowing his body and mind to flit in and out of a dazed state as he thinks back to last night as they had lain in their nest. Louis had asked Harry how he had come to be here at Greenfields, curious to learn everything he could about Harry’s journey. Harry had told him that he’d been sent away to Naval College after Louis was banished and sold at auction. Harry had sailed the seas for years and during his travels, he had happened upon the Isle when his flotilla had sought shelter in the port from a terrible storm. The ships had been battered and needed repairs, so they had moored for a few days and Harry had taken the opportunity to explore. 

He’d wandered up over the hills and met Floyd and Mildred. Floyd was the Governor of the Isle which, at the time, amounted to little more than a small farming community. Harry had felt an immediate kinship with them both, and over dinner and copious amounts of mulled wine, he had told them of his past and revealed his hatred for the treatment of hybrids and the laws that allowed them to be exploited.

The following night when Harry returned, he was met with a surprising sight, humans and hybrids dining together and interacting, not as master and slave, but as equals. Floyd and Mildred had shared the secret of their community and Harry was intrigued. Floyd had explained that as an independent nation, they were not governed by the rules and laws from the mainland, and they’d chosen to live and love freely, humans and hybrids, at peace.

Harry had decided then and there that this was how he wanted to live and seeing first hand that it was possible had solidified in his mind that he was going to make it his life’s quest. Then, one day, when he found Louis, there would be a thriving community established where they could live together in peace, surrounded by others wanting the same freedoms.

After Harry’s father had died in the Dead Man’s Plague, Harry took his leave from the navy and returned home. The title of Lord and all of his father's holdings had passed directly to Harry and he immediately sought out buyers for the extensive portfolio of properties and land. His father may have been a cruel man, but he was also a shrewd businessman and his wealth was a windfall for Harry and his plans for the future.

Harry travelled back to the Isle, taking with him all of the hybrids from his father's estates and settled on Greenfields. Floyd’s health was failing and he handed over the Governorship to Harry, living out his final months in happiness with the knowledge that his legacy would live on and thrive under Harry’s guidance. Floyd had passed peacefully at the ripe old age of seventy-two, surrounded by his loved ones, both human and hybrid. Mildred had succumbed to her advancing years and joined him in eternal rest less than a year later, buried beside the love of her life, high atop the cliffs looking out over the ocean. 

It was after this that Harry’s search for Louis had begun in earnest. He had always been looking, attending auctions when he could but now, it was his driving force, free from the navy and his father and with the means to mount a dedicated undertaking. Liam came on board first, Niall shortly after, both men having served with Harry in the navy and sharing his desire for a better world.

Louis had lain in Harry’s arms, fascinated, and hanging off every word for hours as Harry had talked. He told Louis of their struggles and achievements, tales of adventure and setbacks, but never losing sight of their purpose.

When Harry had finished, Louis had kissed him until his lips were swollen and his eyelids were heavy with sleep, drifting off into a peaceful slumber, proud and so full of love for Harry that his heart was near to bursting.

~~~~

Louis wakes with a start, confused for a moment when he opens his eyes to find himself in their nest and no longer riding on Harry’s back through the forest. He lets his gaze drift around the room and sees Harry sitting in the chair near the window, book open across his lap as he stares outside to the courtyard. He looks beautiful like this, the setting sun’s rays lighting up his features, strong jaw set in a sharp angle, curls cascading down and skimming his shoulders. Louis could watch him like this for hours.

Harry must sense he’s being observed and turns his head, a broad smile spreading across his face. “Hello, sleepyhead, good nap?”

Louis stretches out his arms and legs, tail stiffening and fur standing to attention. “Mmmm… the best.”

Harry gets up and walks over to the bed, setting his book on the table and sitting down. “Zayn’ll be here soon. Did you want to freshen up before dinner?”

Louis rolls over onto his side and his tail curls around Harry’s waist, pulling him down so Louis can reach up and guide his face in for a kiss. Harry comes easily, supporting himself on one hand and giving Louis what he wants. Harry’s lips are like soft pillows, counterbalanced by the light scruff on his chin. Louis strokes his jaw with his thumbs as Harry deepens the kiss, breathing life into Louis’ tired body, aching slightly from their long walk, the additional exertion after so much rest over the last few days having taken its toll.

Louis pulls back and looks up into Harry’s eyes, filled with a love and fondness Louis is still becoming accustomed to. “Did you carry me all the way home?”

Harry casts his eyes down shyly, fingers finding Louis stomach and drawing circles around his belly button over his shirt. “Yeah. You kinda passed out. Didn’t want to wake you.”

“You’re lovely. Thank you. I was more tired than I thought,” Louis says, a yawn escaping his mouth.

Harry raises his head and nods, smiling softly. “It’s been a big few days. You’ll adjust in time. But until then, lots more rest and lazy cat naps in the sun are going to be part of your daily routine, I’m going to see to that,” Harry says firmly, his smile morphs into a grin. “You know… there’s a lovely window seat in my room,  _ our _ room, that gets the afternoon sun.”

“Mmmm… I had noticed that,” Louis murmurs as he rubs his hand along Harry’s bare forearm and up to the inside of his elbow. He just wants to touch him all the time, to feel his skin under his fingers, to kiss him and hold him, it’s addictive and he can’t get enough. “Can we move my things in after dinner?”

“Of course, Lou. I’d love that. We’ll do it tonight.”

Harry tucks his fingers under the hem of Louis shirt and trails the pads delicately across his skin, Louis’ muscles tightening at Harry’s ministrations. Louis takes ahold of Harry’s wrist and guides it up further, the material of his shirt gathering and exposing his stomach to the warm air in the room. Harry’s breath catches in his throat and his eyes widen as he watches more of Louis’ bare chest being exposed.

They haven’t progressed any further than heavy petting and kissing and snuggling but Louis wants more. Desperately. He knows Harry is waiting for him to be ready and there’s perhaps a hint of nervousness on Harry’s part too, never having partaken in more than a playful kiss himself before Louis.

There’s an ease and comfort with their touches, so new but so familiar at the same time, as though they were each created only for the other. Holding hands, arms wrapped around each other as they walk, chaste kisses in greeting or just because they can, reassuring and grounding in their intent, wonderfully pure and filled with love. But at times like these, when there is more behind them, a passion, an exploration, it lights a fire in Louis’ belly like he’s never known.

Louis lays his hand on Harry’s thigh, pushing it up toward his groin, withdrawing before he reaches it, and then repeating the motion.

“Tonight,” Louis breathes out, tone sultry, catching Harry’s hungry gaze and holding it, feeling a sense of bravery in this intimate moment. “After dinner, in our room, in our new nest… I want you to make me yours.”

Harry’s hand stills, mouth parting, breath held as the air around them ignites with lustful thoughts. “Oh, Lou…  _ yes _ . A million times  _ yes _ .”

Louis surges up from the bed and slams their mouths together, Harry lifting him up and onto his lap, hands splayed out across his back and holding him tight. Louis mewls into Harry’s mouth, hands on his cheeks, tongue diving in and trying to go as deep as he can, pouring all of his emotions out and with every breath, every movement. He grinds his hips down and the pressure on his cock sends sparks around his body, giving life to his desires. Guttural moans spill into each other’s mouths, wanton and desperate as Louis grinds down again and again. He’s losing control, unable to stop himself from chasing the sensation as a tightening builds in his gut. But he has to ease off, he doesn’t want it like this, not now, not for their first time together. He has to wait, secure in the knowledge that once they open the floodgates of their passion, they won’t want to come up for air.

Louis stills his hips and pulls away from the kiss, burying his face into Harry’s neck, nipping at his skin with his sharp teeth, following up with little kitten licks, a low purr rumbling in his chest. “Tonight…”

“God, Lou,” Harry murmurs, voice strained. “You drive me fucking crazy.” Harry kneads Louis’ arse cheeks, head thrown back so Louis can do as he wishes. “Can’t wait to have you. Can’t wait to give you everything you want, everything you need. Gonna make it so perfect for you, baby.”

Louis grins into Harry’s neck and licks a long stripe upwards as Harry tilts his head back down. Louis finds his mouth once again, sucking on Harry’s bottom lip and biting at it playfully. “Yeah? Gonna give me everything?”

Harry nods, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis’ waist and pulling him in impossibly closer, not a sliver of space between them. “Everything. Anything for you. Whatever you want. Always.”

“Big promises.”

Harry chuckles. “I’m a big boy.”

Louis grinds down one last time for emphasis. “That you are.”

“Nrrrghhh…  _ Lou _ . Don’t make it harder than it already is.”

“Not sure it could get any harder, actually,” Louis says cheekily.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Ugh. Stop. You're evil. You  _ know _ what I meant.”

“I did. Sorry, I’ll stop… for now,” Louis says and Harry groans burying his head into Louis’ chest.

“Don’t want dinner now,” Harry mumbles. “I’ll get Mrs Bedford to send Zayn and Shamus and Reba away, say we’re sick or something.”

“You wouldn’t!” Louis exclaims, feigning shock as he pushes at Harry’s shoulders and takes his face in his palms.

Harry smiles up at him lazily, the green of his eyes almost entirely consumed by his black pupils. “No,” Harry sighs. “No, I wouldn’t.”

Louis kisses him again, just a peck on the lips because he can’t not, not when Harry’s right there, before extracting himself from Harry’s embrace and getting up off the bed. “Alright, I’m gonna go freshen up, we’ll have dinner and make nice conversation with our guests.” Louis strides over to the door, turning around as he takes ahold of the handle. “But then,” he says, pointing a finger at Harry who is smiling at him like a fool, all puffy lips and dishevelled hair. “Then you’re all mine to do with as I please. And I have many,  _ many _ things I want to do to you too, and for you to do to me, so you’d better be ready.”

Harry groans and flings himself back onto the bed dramatically. Louis giggles and opens the door, scampering out into the hallway, Harry shouting after him. “You're the devil!”

~~~~

“You just need to do what feels right, Lou,” Zayn says as he takes another sip of his tea, settling back into his chair on the verandah and gazing out at the stars.

Louis finds this supremely unhelpful as far as practical advice goes. He appreciates Zayn’s reassurances but he wants details. Actual, step by step instructions, not wishy-washy emotional nonsense.

Dinner had been lovely and they’d been joined as planned by Zayn, and Shamus, and his sybrid wife, Reba. It was the first time Louis had really encountered a sybrid up close, his previous owners having little use for the hybrids of the sea. She was captivating and so gorgeous, with raven hair, piercing blue eyes, and pink gills on her long neck. Louis had struggled to drag his attention away from her all evening and they’d talked for hours. Louis had been completely fascinated by her stories of ocean dives and deep-sea treasures, so foreign to him and the world he had come from.

Zayn and Louis had excused themselves from dinner while Harry, Shamus, and Reba were deep in conversation about the planned expansion of the clinic to incorporate another wing with twenty more beds and a specialized unit for sybrid research. It was interesting, and Louis could have easily stayed, but he was desperate to get Zayn alone and talk to him about his and Harry’s developing relationship and what their intentions were for tonight.

“Just do what feels right? Zayn,” Louis says flatly as he sets down his teacup and shifts forward on his chair, leaning in closer to his companion. “I want to devour him,” Louis starts, his bravado having increased as a result of the glass of wine he’d indulged in at dinner. “I want to lick him all over and bite him and offer myself up completely to him. I want him to touch me all over, for him to make me feel good. I want him to ravish me. I want him to hold me down, take what he wants, and leave me breathless and wanting more. I want him to have his way with me. I want...” Louis trails off, scrubbing his hands over his face and groaning in frustration. “I want  _ everything _ with him.”

“Jesus  _ Christ _ , Lou,” Zayn says on an exhale and Louis takes his hands away from his face to find Zayn’s shocked expression. His eyes are comically wide and Louis would laugh except that would probably only be a distraction at this point and Louis wants, no,  _ needs _ answers.

Louis slumps back into his seat, tilting his head back and angling it to the side to stare at Zayn. “See. I need your help.”

Zayn composes himself and a wry smile slowly spreads across his face. “You know what? I really don’t think you do. Sounds like you know exactly what you want.”

“But  _ Zayn _ ,” Louis whines. “I don’t know how to make any of that happen. I barely even know what any of  _ that _ is! I just have all these  _ feelings _ .”

Zayn chuckles and Louis thinks briefly about throwing his tea at him. “Lou. It’ll come to you.”

Louis huffs out a breath. “But how does it work? All I know is that I like the feeling when he touches me and when I touch him. I get that tightening in my belly and I go all tingly and I just want to launch myself at him. The kissing is great and he seemed to enjoy it when my tail brushed against his… you know… and then when I pressed my bum into his… you know… that was amazing.”

“You can say it. I won’t be offended,” Zayn says with a broad smirk.

“Fine. Cock. There, I said it alright? Cockcockcock!”

Zayn bursts out laughing and doubles over, clutching at his stomach. Louis is frustrated and he wants so badly to be angry but this entire situation is ridiculous and Zayn’s laughter is infectious. He can’t help the snort that comes out and the ensuing laughter is enough to make him calm down somewhat.

“You’re certainly a different person to the one that crept so timidly into my shop that first day. I barely even recognise you… in the best possible way, of course.”

Louis lets his laughter settle and nods. “Yeah, I hardly even recognise myself. That’s what feeling safe and secure will do for you, and having the love of the best man I’ve ever met.”

“Mhmmm… you two were certainly made for each other. Look,” Zayn starts, a sympathetic tone in his voice. “You and Harry will work it out. I’m sure of that. But I can give you some of the mechanics if that would make you feel better?”

Louis nods eagerly. “Yes, please. That’s all I’m asking.”

“Alright. So you’ve got the whole kissing and touching thing down. That’s a good start. The rest is…” Zayn shifts uncomfortably in his chair as Louis leans in further. “There’s a lot of cock stuff. Touching, stroking, sucking…”

“Sucking?”

“Mhmmmm… that’s one of the best things. You’re gonna love it,” Zayn appears to be drifting off so Louis taps on his leg to refocus him. “Right. Sorry. Nipples are fun too. Sucking, licking, tweaking, pulling, twisting…”

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Yeah. A bit. But in a good way. You’ll see,” Zayn says smugly. “Then there’s the arse stuff.”

“Okay…”

“So, like, the muscle is really sensitive, lots of nerve endings or something. You can sort of play with it, touch it, rub it, lick it-“

“What do you mean  _ lick _ it?”

Zayn chuckles. “I mean get your tongue on it, in it, around it. It’s amazing.”

“If you say so. What else?”

“Well, then there’s the really good bit where you combine up the cock stuff and the arse stuff,” Zayn pauses and waits for Louis to react, but he doesn’t, he understands this bit at least a little, so he nods for Zayn to continue. “The muscle is tight, so you have to be really relaxed and then help it along a bit with your tongue or fingers or both. You’ll need some oil to make it smoother and slippery and then you just kind of ease the cock into the arse. This needs to be slow, at first, because it’ll be an adjustment and might hurt a bit. But once it’s inside…  _ god _ , it feels amazing. You just feel really full and it can be a bit overwhelming, but you’ve just got to relax. Then the fun starts.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. That’s when things get really intense. There's this thing inside you that’s… I don’t even know how to describe it, but you’ll definitely know when you find it. You can reach it with your fingers if you feel around a bit and if you angle your cock just right you can hit it too.”

“Alright. Noted. Find the thing inside.”

“And then it’s just a matter of thrusting in and out until you both get off.”

“You make it sound so simple. Do we… do we lie down?”

“Oh! Yeah, well there are lots of different positions, one where you’re on your back with the other on top, or one where you’re on your hands and knees and the other behind, plus loads of other options. But really, just do what feels comfortable and good. The aim is to uhm… come. To orgasm. That’s the end goal. But like, there are lots of ways to get there. The first time it’ll probably be pretty quick, but you’ll both get better at holding on with more with practice. That’s about it, I think,” Zayn finishes with a shrug.

Louis sits back, trying to absorb all the information Zayn has imparted. It’s a lot to take in. “Thanks, Zayn. I appreciate you sharing all of that… must have been weird.”

“Nah, you’re fine. And you and Harry will be great at this, I can sense it. The way you look at each other is like…”

“Like we want to devour each other?”

“Yeah,” Zayn huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, that. Don’t reckon you two will surface for days once you get started.”

Louis claps his hands together. “That’s the plan!”

“What’s the plan?” Harry asks from the front doorway behind Louis.

Zayn and Louis freeze, staring at each other for a beat before erupting into fits of laughter, tears pricking at his eyes. Louis turns to find Harry, Shamus, and Reba gawking at them both. 

“Nothing. Nope. No plan,” Zayn offers as he stands. “But I think that’s my cue to head home.”

Louis gets to his feet and wraps Zayn in a tight hug, whispering into his ear. “Thanks, Zayn. You’re a great friend.”

“You’re welcome, Lou. It’s gonna be great, trust me,” Zayn murmurs into Louis' hair.

They say the rest of their goodbyes and send their friends off into the night, followed by Mrs Bedford who retires to her quarters at the back of the house, and then they’re alone.

Louis is bolstered by his conversation with Zayn and all the new information he has, but he’s still nervous. They collect his things, the brushes and combs for his tail, his clothes and shoes, and all the blankets and pillows for his nest and head into Harry’s room,  _ their _ room now.

Harry busies himself putting Louis’ things away in the cupboards and drawers while Louis sets up their nest on the big, tall, four-poster bed. They work mostly in silence, each of them obviously sensing the enormity of what is about to transpire.

Louis finishes the nest and steps back to admire his handiwork and then turns to find Harry standing near the door watching him.

“It looks beautiful, Lou. Perfect.”

“Hmmm…” Louis hums in agreement as Harry turns the knob on the lantern until the flame is extinguished, plunging the room into near darkness, only the light from a single candle by the bed illuminating the room.

“You know what else is beautiful?” Harry muses as he glides across the room. Louis doesn’t respond, just turns to face him fully. “You,” Harry states simply. “You're the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. Your face, your body, your tail, god I love your tail, so soft and long and with a mind of its own.”

Harry stands before him and Louis’ tail flicks up, brushing against Harry’s hand. Harry catches it and lets it slide through his loose fist; tenderly, lovingly, gentle. Louis backs up towards the bed, Harry following in step, staring at him intently.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Louis asks coyly, shamelessly fishing for compliments.

Harry brings his free hand up to caress Louis’ cheek. “The most beautiful. Could gaze upon you for all eternity, if you’ll let me.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Louis says and lifts himself up onto the bed, scooting back and peeling his shirt off and over his head. Harry smiles and divests himself of his own shirt, the candlelight flickering across his smooth skin and casting him in a soft golden hue. He takes a string from his wrist and bundles his hair into a small bun, the action highlighting his sharp jawline and high cheekbones. “You’re quite stunning yourself,” Louis offers, allowing himself to rake his eyes over Harry’s glorious form. “All big and broad with those strong arms that can carry me around wherever you please.”

“Love carrying your around, Lou.” Harry knees up onto the bed, crawling towards Louis with a hunger in his eyes. “Love holding you close, feeling your skin on mine.”

There is no doubt about what will happen tonight, they’re both ready, desperate to feel the intimacy they will share, but there’s still the unknown, still so much that is new for them both.

Louis lays back and Harry straddles his thighs, leaning forward, hands either side of Louis’ chest, hovering over him. “Are you ready for this, Lou? It’s okay if you’re not. I’d never want to rush you into anything. I would happily wait.”

Louis smiles and reaches up, pulling Harry down by the back of his neck, staring into Harry’s questioning eyes. “I’m ready, Harry. More ready than I’ve ever been for anything else in my life. I want you so much. Want you to make me yours.”

Harry closes the distance and as their lips meet Louis feels a spark shoot through his body, heat pooling instantly in his groin, and blood rushing to fill his cock. They both suck in sharp breaths through their noses, deepening the kiss immediately, neither of them wanting to take it slow.

They’ve only been together for a few days but that time period belies the passion and urgency of their actions. For Louis, it’s been ten years of pain and suffering, ten years of misery, and a world bereft of hope. For Harry, sweet, wonderful, Harry, it’s been ten years of crushing guilt for a situation he couldn’t control, ten years of searching and never once giving up, clinging onto the dream that he would one day have Louis in his arms.

Harry changes the angle, tilting his head, disjointed sentences, just words really, spilling from his lips.

_ Love _ .  _ Need _ .  _ Want _ .

Louis grips onto Harry’s strong shoulders, letting Harry guide the kiss and wraps his legs around the backs of Harry’s thighs. There are too many layers of clothing and that has to change. He reaches forward and tugs at Harry’s breeches, sliding them under his bum and pushing them to his knees with his feet. He breaks away from the kiss, panting and holds Harry’s gaze for a beat before letting his eyes trail down to his cock, hanging hard and long between them. Louis gapes in awe and his hand moves of its own accord, closing his fist around Harry’s cock. It’s hot and velvety smooth, damp at the tip and Louis strokes it softly, Harry’s breath stuttering and his stomach muscles clenching.

“ _ Fuck _ , Lou…”

Louis watches as Harry pumps his hips into his hand, the substance leaking from the tip easing the glide. It’s fascinating, seeing him like this, body moving and shuddering, giving in to the pleasure, all at Louis’ mercy, and they’ve only just begun.

Harry lifts a hand off the bed, bearing his full weight on one arm and reaches for the tie on Louis’ breeches, fingers fumbling slightly as he makes quick work of the laces. Louis raises his hips, keeping a loose but constant grip around Harry’s cock as Harry stretches out the waist and shoves his pants down, freeing Louis’ throbbing cock.

Louis tail is laid out to one side, bristled from the arousal coursing through his veins, and he suddenly wonders what part it might play, whether it has any sensitivities he’s been unaware of. Zayn wouldn't have known to tell him, so perhaps this is something he and Harry can explore together.

He’s brought back from his wonderings as Harry sits back on his heels, cock slipping from Louis’ grasp. Harry’s eyes roam over his body, drinking him in as he lays both hands on Louis’ chest, palms over his nipples. “Look at you. So gorgeous,” Harry murmurs reverently. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

Harry turns his hands over and brushes his knuckles over Louis’ nipples, pebbling under his ministrations. “Oh god, yeah, yeah, do that again,” Louis says, biting down on his bottom lip as Harry rolls the buds with the pads of his fingers. Louis starts undulating his hips in time, the need for his body to respond overwhelming him. He wants to move freely but his breeches are still trapping his legs. “Off! Clothes off.”

Harry chuckles and shuffles over dragging Louis’ pants off his legs and flinging them on the floor, giving his own the same treatment. He crawls back up Louis’ body, slotting himself between his legs and kissing a line from his belly button to his chest, keeping his eyes fixed on Louis’. “What do you want, Lou?”

Louis cranes his neck, looking down at where Harry’s chin rests between his pecs. “Everything,” Louis breathes out. “Whatever you’ll give me. Wanna try it all.”

Harry grins and licks over to his nipple, circling his obscenely long tongue around the bud, flicking it before closing his mouth around and suckling. Louis brings his hands up to cradle Harry’s head, keeping it in place while Harry goes to work, interchanging between licks and sucks, the hint of teeth sending shocks through Louis body. He guides Harry’s head over to his other nipple and Harry repeats his motions. He could let Harry do this for ages, wants to keep the sensations going, but there’s so much more he wants to try.

He drags Harry up to his mouth, diving in tongue first as Harry plants his hands on either side of Louis’ body and lowers himself to cover him, lining up their cocks perfectly.

“Oh fuck,” Harry groans as their lips part, Louis grinding up as Harry meets his movements, giving them the glorious friction they both crave. “Not gonna last, baby,” he pants into Louis’ mouth.

“Mmmmmm… same.” Louis drags his nails down Harry’s back to his bum, grabbing handfuls and kneading them firmly. Harry bucks his hips forward and slides their cocks together, their skin becoming slippery from their mingling sweat. “God that feels good, keep going, keep going,” Louis says breathlessly.

Harry tongues into his mouth in time with his movements and Louis can feel his body thrumming like his insides are pulling tighter and tighter, ready to snap. 

Harry pulls back. “Wanna… just…” He lifts off and Louis whines, desperate to get the friction back. “Shhhhh… lemme just…” Harry straightens his arms, resting his weight on one and reaches between them, taking both of their cocks in his huge hand and starts stroking them.

Louis’ eyes roll into the back of his head. “Oh my  _ god _ .”

“Fuck yeah, fuck yeah,” Harry chants as he increases the speed and firmness of his grip. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, crossing his ankles on his lower back. He reaches down and starts massaging the heads of their cocks with his deft fingers on Harry’s downstrokes.

“ _ Harry.. _ . Close.”

“Me too, baby. Keep doing that. Nrrrghhh feels so good.”

“Feel like… I’m gonna ex- explode,” Louis stutters, barely able to get words out, his head a whirling mess as he chases the feeling. His tail winds itself up the arm Harry has propping himself up, poking him under the arm.

“Oi!” Harry squawks and flinches. “I think it wants in on the action,” he pants out with a wry smile. Harry sits back on his heels, keeping his strokes even over their cocks as he wraps his fingers around Louis’ tail and starts moving his fist up and down.

Louis’ breath is sucked from his body as it spasms, a shockwave coursing through him, heat radiating out from his core and firing off in every direction. “Oh, holy  _ hell _ !” Louis practically screams as come spurts out of him, coating their fingers and both of their cocks.

Harry gasps, muscles tightening. “Jesus,  _ fuck _ !” He shouts as he follows Louis over the edge, his come joining the mess on their hands and Louis’ stomach.

Harry strokes them through it, eyes wide and gaze fixed on Louis. His expression is a combination of astonishment and awe and pure bliss and Louis guesses he looks much the same. 

Harry slows his movements and Louis watches as a broad grin spreads across his face and he can’t help the giggle that bubbles up and out of his mouth. Harry gapes at him for a beat and then a trill of laughter spills from his plush, spit-slick lips. He falls off to the side, and Louis turns to see his chest heaving as he tries to suck in air both from exertion and his attempts to quell his laughter.

Louis wipes his hands off on the covers and props himself up on his elbow, looking lovingly down at his man. 

He’s gorgeous and he’s all Louis’.

“That was…  _ amazing _ ! Let’s do it again,” Louis says with a smirk.

Harry guffaws and throws his arm over his eyes. “You're gonna be the death of me,” Harry groans. “Give a man a minute to recover.”

Louis lays his hand on Harry’s still heaving stomach, tacky with sweat and glistening in the candlelight. He lets his eyes follow the path of his fingers as they wander up to his pecs and puffy nipples, circling one and watching as it hardens under his touch. It’s fascinating. He does the same to the other and then leans down, poking out his tongue and swiping the tip. Harry moans and shifts his hips and Louis casts his eyes down to Harry’s softening cock, still covered in their come. He’s hit with an overwhelming need to taste him, to have it in his mouth, to feel the weight on his tongue. 

Louis slides down the bed, bringing his face in line with Harry’s crotch. It’s daunting. Big and pulsating, veins protruding and red at the crown. He glances up to Harry who has lifted his arm, staring down at him questioningly.

“Lou… What’re you…”

“Shhhh…” Louis says as he leans in, breathing in the heady scent, close enough to reach out and lick it with his tongue. So he does. The taste is salty and not at all unpleasant, so he does it again.

“Oh my  _ god _ …,” Harry rasps out, body frozen, hanging on the edge of Louis’ next move as though he doesn’t want to startle him, fearful he might stop. 

Louis has no intention of stopping. Now that he has the taste of it, he wants more. He leans in again, more brazen this time, letting his thin lips wrap around the head, circling his tongue and then pulling back to pepper it with little kitten licks. 

Harry groans and tilts his pelvis up, seeking more, his cock twitching and growing harder. It’s mesmerizing. 

His confidence builds in response to the obscene sounds Harry is making above him and he opens his mouth wider, going back in tongue first, letting his saliva collect and ooze out, smoothing the glide as he takes Harry further into his mouth. The weight feels foreign, filling him up and stretching his jaw. He loves it. Loves everything about it. He slides up and down, taking more and more of Harry’s cock into his small mouth, lips straining at the corners, splitting him open. He breathes through his nose and pushes down until it hits the back of his throat. He gags and pulls back a bit, the sensation unfamiliar and a bit scary, but he wants to feel it again, to see how much he can take. He takes a deep breath and drops his jaw as far as it will go, pushing past the uncomfortable hitch and then swallows reflexively, holding his position, nose buried in Harry’s thatch of pubic hair.

Harry vibrates beneath him, straining to stay still, low guttural moans filling the room, his breathing laboured and stomach clenching. Louis eases back and sucks in a lungful of air before diving back down again. It’s easier this time, his throat becoming accustomed to the intrusion and resisting the urge to spasm.

Louis stays down longer now that he knows what to expect. Harry’s fully hard. Hard and long and thick, and it’s glorious. He wants to do this again and again, to explore what he can do to please Harry, to give him everything.

He pulls back and brings his hand up to wrap around the base, fingers not quite meeting and that’s…

Without conscious thought he immediately knows what he wants. He raises his head up and finds Harry looking absolutely wrecked, eyes wide and pleading, for what, Louis doesn’t know. “Want you inside of me,” Louis states simply, like this is something he says all the time, like he even knows what that will feel like. But at this moment he’s sure he’s never wanted anything more.

“ _ Fuck _ , yeah? Y-you want that?” Harry stammers.

Louis nods as he strokes Harry cock in his small hand. “Yeah. Want it so much. Want you to fill me up,” Louis leans back down and laves a long stripe from the edge of his hand to the tip of Harry’s head, not breaking their intense gaze. “Want you to make me yours, stretch me out, slide into me, find that spot inside.” Louis sees a bead of liquid blurt out of Harry’s slit on his periphery and Louis licks it up eagerly. “Mmmmm… need it, wanna feel it,” he says as he lazily glides his hand up and down. “You’re so… big. Can’t even fit my hand around you. Can’t stop thinking about how that’s gonna feel inside me. You’re gonna split me in two. But I want it, Harry, so badly.”

Harry launches at him, flipping them over and landing between Louis spread legs, hovering over him, a few wayward tendrils of hair falling down beside his cheeks. “Fuck, I want it too. So much. More than you can know.”

“Oh, I think I know,” Louis says sagely. “But we need, uhm…”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got some oil,” Harry murmurs, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah? Came prepared did you?”

“Well… I’d hoped. Didn’t want to presume, but yeah…”

Harry leans over to the bedside table and opens the drawer, rifling around and returning triumphantly with a small bottle. He jiggles it around in front of Louis’ face and Louis rolls his eyes fondly. “You’re an idiot.”

“Perhaps. But I’m a well-prepared idiot, and you love me,” Harry sing-songs.

“Yeah. Yeah, I really do.”

Louis reaches up and pulls Harry down, sealing their lips together. Harry groans into his mouth and grinds his hips into Louis’, tasting himself on Louis’ tongue. Harry deepens the kiss, heated breaths passing between them as they let themselves enjoy the feelings of closeness and wanton desire.

Louis brings his knees up and brackets Harry’s torso, pushing at his chest and Harry sits back, tilting his head to the side in confusion. “You alright, baby?”

“Mhmmm… very alright,” he says with a grin and takes the bottle from Harry’s hand, removing the cork and motioning for Harry to hold out his hand. Louis’ tail comes up and wraps around Harry’s wrist, holding it steady as Louis tips some of the oil onto his fingers, replacing the stopper and setting the bottle on the bed.

Harry stares for a moment, eyes flicking between his hand and Louis’ hole. “I’m just gonna… uhm…”

Louis slots his hands behind his knees and pulls them up toward his chest, exposing himself completely. He senses he should be embarrassed, having Harry see him like this, but instead, it feels like the most natural thing imaginable. Harry’s eyes go wide, a groan escaping his lips at the sight of Louis so ready for this. And he is ready, so desperately ready.

His tail guides Harry’s hand down to his hole, reassuring Harry with its movements. Harry angles his palm and lets some of the oil drip onto Louis’ balls sending a shiver up his spine.

The first touch is like nothing he’s ever felt. Harry’s fingers trembling against his sensitive rim, never before having been touched by another person so intimately. His nerve endings catch fire as Harry becomes surer in his movements, spreading the oil around his hole.

Harry tentatively dips a fingertip inside and Louis’ brain screeches to a halt, it’s both the strangest and most wonderful sensation he’s ever felt.

“Nrrgghhh… more. Harry, more,” Louis whines, gripping onto the backs of his thighs, stomach muscles straining as he tries to watch what Harry is doing. He can’t see, but the look of sheer wonderment on Harry’s face is arresting in its intensity. So concentrated and awestruck.

Harry pushes his finger in further, the oil smoothing the glide and easing the resistance. Harry withdraws, leaving only the tip inside and lifts his gaze to Louis’. Louis nods slowly and Harry watches him as he pushes back inside, surer this time, going in deeper, moving it around and massaging his walls.

“God, Lou. Look at you. So fucking beautiful. How does it feel?”

The stretch is easing and he wants the feeling back, wants to feel the way the muscle has to work to accommodate Harry’s fingers. “Amazing. Want another.”

Harry nods and reaches for the oil, pulling the stopper out with his teeth and holding it there as he drips more of it onto his fingers, pushing it into his hole. He replaces the cork and drops the bottle beside them, drawing his finger almost all the way out and slotting another one in next to it. The firmness of the stretch is more pronounced this time, Harry having to go slower to get it inside, and Louis loves it. He tilts his pelvis down, chasing the sensation, unlike anything he’s ever felt before.

Harry pumps in and out of him, eyes darting between where his fingers are disappearing and Louis’ face, so much care and amazement in his expression that it makes Louis hot all over.

“I never…” Harry starts as slick sounds of his movements fill the room. “I never thought it would be like this. I’d imagined, you know, but I didn’t realize how overwhelming it would be to do this to someone, to you. For us to do this. For me to do this for you. So good. So right,” he rambles on, thoughts put out into the world, tumbling over each other, barely audible, hardly even making sense anymore. But Louis understands. He gets it and he feels the same.

Louis remembers Zayn’s words.  _ There’s this thing inside you...  _ “Harry, can you…” Louis shifts his hips, trying to change the angle. “Can you go deeper, feel around a bit?”

Harry looks at him quizzically but does as instructed, pushing in all the way and twisting his wrist. “What am I looking for?”

Louis is getting breathless now, each minute that passes heightening his arousal. “Just… there’s a thing. Inside.”

Harry slides along Louis’ walls and crooks his fingers just right and he finds it. Louis very nearly jumps off the bed. Head snapping back, body taut, eyes wide, mouth agape on a silent scream. 

“Lou?” Harry stops moving and starts to withdraw his fingers.

The blood rushes in Louis’ ears as he slams back into his body and frantically looks back at Harry. “No! Don’t stop! Do it again, please god, do it again.”

Harry dives back in and finds the spot with ease. He starts prodding at it, rubbing the pads of his fingers over it and Louis is going to combust. “That?”

“Yes! Oh my  _ god _ ! Keep going, keep going,” Louis pants out, trying to stay still. Harry rubs at it mercilessly, Louis’ entire body tingling and buzzing ready to explode. “Another. Give me another finger.”

Harry does as he’s told, adding a third and going straight back to that spot. Louis doesn’t even feel the stretch this time, just a desperate need to be fuller. He doesn’t want any more fingers. He wants Harry’s cock, so much so that he’s going to burn up like the sun if he doesn’t get it right now.

Louis lets go of his legs and they fall open on the bed, patting the bed blindly for the oil, finding it quickly and dropping it onto his chest. He reaches forward and unwraps his tail from Harry’s wrist laying it out beside him, not sure at this point whether he’d be able to control it any other way.

“What do you need, Lou?”

“You,” Louis says simply. That’s always going to be the answer, but it’s truer now than ever before. He takes the cork out of the bottle and reaches between his legs for Harry’s cock. Harry startles as Louis makes contact, withdrawing his fingers, leaving Louis feeling empty, and watching on as Louis sits up, pouring a generous amount directly onto Harry’s cock, slicking him up thoroughly, the excess dripping onto the blankets. He recorks the bottle and casts it aside, laying back down and grabbing for Harry’s cock once again. “Want you inside me. I’m ready. Come on.”

“Yeah. Fuck, okay.” Harry falls forward, planting his hands on either side of Louis’ body.

Louis guides Harry’s cock to his hole, brushing the tip back and forth until it catches on the rim and they both gasp, eyes boring into each other. Harry pushes forward, slowly, ever so slowly. It’s a lot, and Louis can feel that glorious stretch again. Harry’s arms are shaking as he tries to hold himself steady, sweat beading on his brow.

Louis hooks his feet behind Harry’s thighs and urges him in, stroking his cock encouragingly. “That’s it, just a little more.”

Harry is trembling, the exertion clearly evident on his face, but when he leans forward, and the head pops past Louis’ rim, his entire body stills, pulled tight like a band and ready to snap. “Holy fucking hell,” Harry whispers. “Lou, you alright?”

The sensation is completely overwhelming. He feels stretched to breaking and it’s so good he can barely fathom how to process it. Louis realises that his mouth is hanging open and his eyes feel like they’re out on stalks. He can’t talk. Can’t get any words to form on his tongue. So he brings his hand away from Harry’s cock, wiping the oil off on the covers as best he can, and grips onto Harry’s shoulders, a nod of his head his only available response.

Harry takes a deep breath and edges forward, Louis’ hole sucking him inside hungrily without his permission, like it’s an uncontrolled action. Harry keeps going and Louis feels like it’s never going to end, sucking in breath after breath, lungs over-expanding. 

Harry’s eyes are so wide and his pupils are so black that it’s like looking into the darkest depths of night. Louis feels Harry’s hips against the backs of his thighs and he stills, looking at Louis like he’s afraid he’s broken him.

The feeling of fullness is all-consuming and Louis is finally able to let the air drain from his lungs in a long exhale. “Oh my god. I can feel you everywhere. So full, Harry. So good,” he murmurs, regaining the ability to speak. 

“Fucking hell, Lou. So tight. So… fuck. Can I move? Need to move.”

Louis nods and reaches around under Harry’s arms to grip his shoulder blades, digging his nails in for leverage as Harry shifts his hips experimentally, drawing wanton moans from them both.

Harry pulls out slightly and the drag on Louis stretched rim sends sparks shooting off around his body but when he thrusts back in, hitting that spot deep inside, Louis’ world tilts on its axis.

“Yes! Oh god, right there. Do that again!”

Harry grunts and repeats the action slowly once, twice, three times, testing it out as Louis thrashes his head from side to side, everything too much and not enough at the same time. His body, soul, and spirit are being turned inside out and upside down, the pleasure so immense that he’s having trouble clinging on to the present. He’s falling and crashing and floating and drowning, weightless and weighed down in the same moment, and it’s confusing and wonderous, and he never wants it to end.

Harry rapidly gains in confidence, ramping up to a punishing speed, slamming into that thing inside of Louis that is making his toes curl at the backs of Harry’s thighs. Harry is like a man possessed, focused on a singular goal, to get them both to their peaks, to crest over the waves and crash down the other side.

Louis’ gut is clenched tight, the buzz around his body now a constant thrum of energy as he’s pushed to his limits and beyond.

“Y-you… nearly there?” Harry pants out, a drop of sweat falling from the end of his nose and onto Louis’ cheek.

Louis nods furiously. “Yeah, yeah. Just…”

Harry somehow knows instinctively what Louis needs and he balances himself on one hand, biceps straining as he reaches between them and starts stripping Louis’ cock with abandon.

And that’s it. That’s all Louis needed. Suddenly he’s hurtling over the edge, come firing out of him like a cannon and spurting up his chest. Louis lets out a wail that would wake the dead and Harry watches on, panting and thrusting, doubling his speed, chasing his release, using Louis’ body for what he needs.

Louis clings on, vision blurred, pleasure shooting through his veins. He’s spiralling out of control, riding his wave, ready to come crashing down to Earth. But Harry is relentless, not stopping to let Louis breathe, pounding into that spot over and over again. His stomach is in knots, flipping and flopping and somersaulting. He wants to let go, but Harry has him teetering on the brink yet again, twisting his fingers around the head of Louis’ cock.

Louis is fully hard again in the blink of an eye, never having really softened from his last orgasm.

“Come on, baby. You wanna come again for me? Know you can do it.”

Louis shakes his head and then nods. Everything is confusing, his brain sending mixed signals to his body. 

Harry grits his teeth, thrusts becoming sporadic, grunts punching out of his mouth with every breath. Louis is on the precipice once more, so quickly it makes his head spin. 

“Gonna come,” is all he manages to get out and then he’s falling again, eyes closed tightly, lights and colours swirling behind his eyelids as he comes completely undone. “Oh god!”

Harry slams in one last time, his whole body tensing and then Louis feels a heat deep inside, Harry pulsing into him, filling him up. Louis opens his eyes to watch as Harry careens over the edge.

“Fuck! Yes!” Harry shouts, hand coming off Louis’ cock and planting on the other side of Louis’ body, back arching away and mouth hanging open, a litany of curses and nonsense spilling from his mouth. 

It takes a while to come down from their highs, both of them overwhelmed and in awe of what they’ve just experienced.

Louis lets his legs flop out to the sides, arms too tired to cling on anymore and they fall down the bed too. Harry pulls outs and collapses on top of Louis, smearing Louis’ come between them, but he could care less. Harry lays his head on Louis’ heaving chest as they both try to compose themselves, but it’s a temporarily futile effort. Neither one of them possessing the strength or wherewithal to achieve that end.

Their breathing eventually starts to even out and Louis blinks open his eyes. Harry props himself up on his elbows, gazing down at Louis with admiration and love in his eyes.

“So where exactly did you learn all that… stuff?”

“Zayn,” Louis says with a giggle.

Harry gawks at him. “You talked to  _ Zayn _ ?!”

“Yeah. Well, I had to talk to someone,” Louis says with a shrug. “I didn’t know anything about this stuff. Anyway, how did  _ you _ learn all those things?”

Harry blushes furiously. “Liam. When you and Zayn were off chatting at the welcome party, I bailed him up and we had probably the most embarrassing conversation of both of our lives.”

A beat passes and then they both break out into a fit of uproarious laughter. Harry musters the strength to roll them over until Louis is seated on top of his lap. 

Louis looks down at his man, his perfect, wonderful, caring, compassionate, man. “We’re never leaving this nest again,” Louis says defiantly.

“Deal,” Harry says with a smirk, reaching up and pulling Louis down for a lazy kiss, Louis complying easily, always so easy and willing to give Harry anything he wants.


	9. Fine. Thank you.

“So… how was it?” Zayn asks, pouring their tea as they sit on the couch in the window of his shop, enjoying the afternoon sun.

“It was…  _ god _ . I don't even know how to describe it. It was… everything I could’ve imagined and so much more,” Louis says wistfully, casting his mind back to him and Harry wrapped in each other’s arms as Harry moved inside him.

Just as Zayn had predicted, they’d barely left their nest for days, only emerging to bathe and eat and one time to seek out Mrs Bedford and raid her stash of lavender oil. Louis had stayed hidden away in their room, still coming down from their last round. When Harry had come back in, cheeks a raging beet red, he’d said that he’d never be able to look her in the eye again. That hadn’t been the case, of course, this morning at breakfast proving all was well as Louis and Mrs Bedford had laughed and joked about the entire thing. Harry had winced and groaned at them but eventually, a smile had bloomed on his face and he’d joined in, chuckling along.

“See. I knew you’d be good together,” Zayn adds smugly, tucking his legs underneath him and taking a sip from his cup, the fine fur on the backs of his hands shining in the sun’s rays.

“I think your husband might’ve helped us along too, actually.”

“What?!” Zayn’s head snaps around so fast Louis is momentarily worried he’s done himself an injury. “What do you mean?”

Louis chuckles. “Apparently Harry took him aside and grilled him for information at the welcome party. Seems we both had the same idea.”

“Ohhhh… well, that makes more sense then,” Zayn murmurs, a memory casting a contemplative look on his face. “He was all flustered on the walk home and then we had, uhm... quite the adventurous evening in bed.”

“Zayn!” Louis pokes him with his foot. “I don’t wanna hear your...  _ adventures _ !”

“Seriously?” Zayn clutches at his chest, mock-offended. “After everything we talked about? I think we’re beyond that, Lou.”

“Hmmmm… hey, when do you think Liam and Niall will be back?”

Zayn’s brows furrow, whiskers drooping on his cheeks. “Soon. A couple of weeks maybe. I hope so anyway. Miss him when he’s not here.” He steels himself, squaring his shoulders. “But I knew what I signed up for and he’s doing such amazing work. Plus, you know what they say,” he says, a mischievous grin forming at the corners of his mouth. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that.”

Louis nods and takes another sip of his tea. “I can’t imagine being away from Harry, now that we’ve found each other again. I already miss him and it’s only been an hour. I think you two are so strong.”

And the thing is he can’t. Can't conceive of a life without Harry when even being apart for a day seems like too much to bear.

“We make it work. I have my store here and he and Niall are doing something that is so critical, so important, for all of us, for the cause, and for hybrids everywhere… it’s worth it.”

Louis reaches out his hand and takes ahold of Zayn’s, stroking the furred back gently. “Still… you’re both really brave.” They sit in companionable silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company but Louis can tell Zayn is thinking about something important. He waits for him to speak up, but when he doesn’t, Louis offers him an opening. “What’s going on in that brain of yours?”

Zayn startles and looks at him with a quirked brow. “You a mind reader on the side too?”

Louis shakes his head fondly. “No. Just sensed you might have something you want to talk about. This friendship isn’t a one-way street, you know.”

“Well… uhm, we'd like to start a family. Not right now, but soon maybe? And I don’t know how that will work with him away all the time. I just… we both want it so much, but I don’t want to do it on my own, and he doesn’t want that either. He wants to be here, with us, whatever that  _ us _ is. I dunno. It’s silly. Sorry,” Zayn finishes and looks away, tucking his chin to his chest.

Louis sets his cup down and shifts over closer to Zayn, lifting his arm and slotting himself underneath and burrowing into his chest. “It’s not silly at all, it’s totally understandable. But you’re both on the same page which is wonderful.” Louis raises his head and looks intently at Zayn who still has a worried expression on his face. “Will you adopt from the orphanage here on the Isle?”

“Oh! Yeah, from the orphanage,” Zayns says, eyes brightening. “There’s so many hybrid kids that need a good home.”

“How many are you thinking of?”

Zayn chuckles. “Just one to start with. But maybe three of four?”

“That’s… wow. That’s amazing. You and Liam will make the most wonderful parents, I just know it.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Zayn says as he glances back out the window, lost in his thoughts once more.

Louis extracts himself from Zayn’s embrace and pours them some more tea from the pot on the table, letting himself be led through his own mind-maze. Family. Home. Things that were once such faraway dreams, ridiculous to have even wasted his time thinking of, too painful when he knew they were impossible. But now. Now they’re a reality and he’s living his dream. Safe and secure and loved, with a home and family, of sorts, with Mrs Bedford, Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Harry, of course.

Louis adds a splash of milk to his cup as he wonders what Harry’s plans are for the future. Does he want children? It’s not something they’ve talked about yet. Louis frowns, a sharp pang hitting him in the gut. Perhaps Harry won’t think Louis will make a good parent, too broken and damaged to be able to care for them. Louis pushes the thoughts from his mind as he passes Zayn’s refilled tea cup over and redirects the focus back to him instead. “Have you thought about whether you’ll adopt mybrids?”

“Yeah. I’d like to, but I guess we’ll just see who needs us the most when the time comes.”

Zayn’s such a lovely soul, so calm and thoughtful. “You’re going to be brilliant,” Louis says as he pats Zayn’s thigh. “You both are.”

“Do you… do you want to have a family, Lou?”

The question hangs in the air, a response just out of his reach. He’d never let himself consider it before and since he’s been here on the Isle with Harry they’ve been wrapped in a cocoon of happiness and joy at their reunion. The thought of giving a home to orphaned hybrids makes his heart swell but he can’t help the niggling feeling of uncertainty that Harry wouldn’t think him up for the task.

“Uhm… yeah. Of course!” He replies and then cringes internally, hopeful that Zayn doesn’t see right through his over exuberant reaction to the anxiousness within and call him out on it. If Zayn does notice, he doesn’t let it show.

“That's great, Lou. You two are gonna be wonderful parents too.”

Louis smiles and nods as the tinkle of the bell over the shop door signals his reprieve, the conversation over for now.

~~~~

Louis wanders home slowly from Zayn’s, letting the breeze cool his sun kissed skin. He goes past the shops, greeting some of the other community members in the street. He’s still somewhat of a novelty and people stop him for a chat or simply wave their hellos in greeting. 

After he and Harry had finally surfaced from their love nest, Harry had business to attend to at the clinic and Louis had wanted to see Zayn. Louis was also keen to explore a bit, to gain some independence. Harry had pouted at him in response and it was so ridiculously endearing that they nearly didn’t make it out of the house at all.

Louis comes to a stop across the road from the school, a small green space with trees and a table with bench seats on either side. It’s mid-afternoon and parents are milling about waiting to collect their children after the school day is done.

He takes a seat as the bell rings and the children start to spill out of the doors at either end of the building, down the steps to the playground and into the welcoming arms of their parents.

He tries to imagine himself doing the same thing. Waiting eagerly to scoop up his little ones, hearing about their days as they walk home hand in hand. His chest tightens, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He wants it so badly that he aches with it, caught up in a whirlwind of emotions that he’d never before unleashed.

His mind is a festering mess of noise and uncertainties. He’s sure someone as kind and loving as Harry would want children. His life’s work has been to build a safe place for hybrids and give them equality and peace so to think he wouldn't want to open his heart and home to a brood of hybrid orphans is absurd. But had he counted on Louis being so broken? So useless? Louis needs to nap all the time and he likes to laze around in their nest or on the little window seat in the sun. That’s not very practical when there are children to care for. 

It’s not like Louis has any skills he can put to use or any wisdom he can impart to a new generation. He can’t even read or write. Zayn is a gifted tailor and is a valued member of the community, and Louis can… he can clean and cook a bit.

Why would Harry even want to raise a family with him? 

Louis scolds himself internally for having allowed the possibility to even rest for a fleeting moment in his heart. He wipes his eyes and stands, the sight of the happy families too much to see right now, and walks the rest of the way home, resolving to push all thoughts of family from his mind.

~~~~

The next two weeks are spent settling into a routine, something Harry had said was important to establish for Louis’ benefit with the familiarity needed to quell his anxieties and ensure he had regular meal times and sufficient rest periods to build his strength. 

As a hybrid slave he may not have had his freedom, and Louis appreciates Harry’s care and consideration more than words can describe, but he’s feeling coddled to the point of suffocation. These feelings are manifesting themselves as an ugly, dark ball of guilt in the pit of his stomach, pulling at him and making him bitter and resentful. He tries to tamp them down, and most of the time he’s successful, particularly when he’s in Harry’s arms, having attention and love lavished on him. But at times when he’s left alone with his thoughts, they claw their way out and rampage around in his brain, confusing him and making him angry at himself for being so ungrateful.

Harry had saved him from a pitiful existence and has given him a life like none he’d dared dream of, and yet here he is, grumbling in his head like a petulant child.

The other annoyance that is eating away at him, that he can’t let go of no matter how hard he tries, is his general sense of uselessness. He’s tried to help Mrs Bedford around the house but she simply shoos him away telling him to rest or trying to sit him down and shovel more food into his mouth. Alex and Gothica, the dybrids who tend to the land around the house don’t want or need his help, not that he can offer much by way of brute force. Zayn is busy too, preparing for the trade ships that will start flocking to the Isle over the next couple of months. His factory has all the workers it needs too, and Louis’ fingers aren’t nimble enough to do the intricate tasks required anyway.

He’s thought about trying to help out at the clinic, but his visits to anywhere in town are treated by the community members as though they’re welcoming some kind of dignitary, his position as the Governor’s partner quickly putting paid to those ideas.

He can feel himself retreating within as each day passes and each new avenue he thinks of is thwarted. 

Louis looks out of the window of their bedroom, from his comfortable perch on the seat. It feels oddly too comfortable, like he isn’t deserving of such softness under his body. He gets up and walks down the hallway to the front door and out onto the verandah. The sun is setting over the hilltops and Harry will be home soon. He’s been working so hard arranging things for the new wing at the clinic and he’s always so happy and enthusiastic when he returns, wanting to share all the progress they’ve made. Louis always listens intently and tries to be supportive, but it’s getting harder and harder, having nothing to share about his day in return. He lays down on his side on the wooden decking and curls into a ball. The hard surface under him no longer cutting like it once would have now that he has more meat on his bones. 

Even though he’s had two naps already today, the sweet lull of sleep tugs at him and he drifts off once more.

~~~~

“Lou, sweetheart, wake up,” Harry’s soft voice drags him from his slumber and Louis opens his eyes to find him and Mrs Bedford standing over him.

“What’re you doing out here, little one? You’ll catch your death.” Louis shivers at her words, the cool of the evening having settled while he slept. It’s almost dark now. The last rays of sun haloing around Harry’s head and turning his curls a beautiful golden colour. 

Louis sits up and pulls his knees to his chest. “I’m fine, sorry. Just wanted some fresh air.” It’s a lie, but it seems reasonable enough. He hopes they let it go.

“You could’ve sat in a chair, baby,” Harry chastises fondly. So not letting it go then.

“Or brought out a blanket and some cushions,” Mrs Bedford adds.

“I was fine, thank you,” Louis responds politely but there’s a curt edge to his tone.

“It’s my fault, Governor,” Mrs Bedford says, turning her attention to Harry as though Louis isn’t even there, or if he is, he’s just some child or hybrid slave not deserving of being involved in a conversation about himself. He’s an object. A thing. “I should’ve checked on him earlier, I thought he was just taking another nap in your room.”

_ Another _ nap. In  _ your _ room. Because of course, all he does is take naps. And he doesn’t take them in  _ their _ room, apparently, it isn’t their room anymore or perhaps it never was, it’s Harry’s room and Louis is just a guest, if that.

Louis’ blood is starting to boil. 

Harry reaches out his hand for Louis to take and Louis stares at it. Does Harry not think he’s capable of getting up off the floor on his own? He’s been perfectly able to look after himself for the last ten years without anyone to help him off all the floors he’s had to sleep on. Why does Harry think he’s suddenly in need of his assistance to do every stupid little thing?

He ignores Harry’s offered hand and gets to his feet, brushing the dust off his breeches regardless of whether it’s real or imagined.

He needs to remove himself from the situation before his internal turmoil becomes too obvious, before his inner demons launch out of his chest and he can’t stop them. “I’m just going to wash up before dinner,” Louis manages to get out and he turns to go. 

“Did you want me to come with you, make sure you’re okay?”

Harry’s words hang in the air like a guillotine, ready to drop and slice through his neck if he utters even one more word. Louis walks toward the doorway, desperate to be out of earshot, not wanting to break down and say something he’ll regret.

He makes it to the door. “No thank you, I’m fine,” he says with a wave over his shoulder and goes inside, quickening his paces and heading for solace in the washroom, shutting the door behind him with a relieved sigh.

He pushes off the door and stomps over to the mirror, glaring at himself in the reflection. He’s barely recognizable. Cheekbones hidden behind a new layer of plumpness, eyes clear and bright, no longer sleep weary and red-rimmed, the dark circles underneath long since banished by an abundance of rest. He turns his head side to side, scrutinising his features. His hair is shiny and feathery, his complexion warm and rosy. Who is this person? Where is the Louis he knows?

He angrily pulls his shirt over his head and stands bare-chested for judgement. He trails his fingers over his sides and realises his ribs, once so prominent and jutting out from his body, are now hidden from view. It’s as though he can visualize every extra portion of potatoes, every slice of pumpkin bread, every sweet treat that Mrs Bedford has forced him to eat, right there under his skin. He sucks in his gut and the bottom of his rib cage appears but then he releases his breath and they disappear once more.

Panic and anger bubble inside him, breaths laboured as he struggles to suck in enough air. He feels like he’s falling, out of control, like he’s inhabiting another being. He wants to cry out, to scream, to run, but he can’t escape himself. Louis twists around to see his back, scarred and ugly and shameful and a warm wave of familiarity rushes through his veins. That’s him. That’s who he is. 

He reaches over his shoulder and touches the uppermost scars, a calmness settling over him as his breathing returns to normal.

“Lou, you alright in there?” Harry’s concerned voice drifts through the closed door. He wants to fling the door open and shout at him. Scream until he’s hoarse. Beat on Harry’s chest until he understands 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Is what he says in reply. The words feel like they’re on repeat.  _ Fine. Thank you.  _

“Alright. Well… dinner is ready when you’re done.”

Louis doesn’t respond. Just stares at himself as he puts his shirt back on. Covering the evidence of who he truly is beneath the too soft, too clean, too everything clothes. 

~~~~

Louis stays mostly quiet over dinner. Smiling and responding when spoken to but not offering anything to the conversation. He feels like he’s not really there, like he’s watching from above. Cold, emotionless.

He prods at his meal, taking a few bites here and there, but mostly he just pushes the food around his plate. There’s too much. There always is. Meat that’s hard for him to chew, potatoes that bloat his stomach. He focuses on the pumpkin and beans and then piles the rest in a heap to make it look like he’s eaten more than he has. He acknowledges the ridiculousness of his actions. After a life spent being painfully hungry and praying for more food to fill his aching belly, here he is now, being ungrateful for the bounty he’s presented with.

“More beans and pumpkin, Louis?” Mrs Bedford asks, pulling him out of his thoughts as she leans across the table, pot and ladle in her hands.

“I’m fine, thank you,” he says with a smile and a shake of his head.

_ Fine. Thank you. _

“Come on, just another spoonful of each,” she continues, completely ignoring him and scooping a heaping spoonful out of the pot.

“Really. I’m fine, thank you. I’ve had plenty,” Louis says more firmly and holds his hand over his meal to physically stop her from depositing any more food on his plate.

“Nonsense! You need to eat more, you’re still skin and bones, little one.”

Louis isn’t sure why his frayed temper chooses this exact moment to snap entirely but before he can stop himself he’s pushing his plate away and standing from the table. “I said I’m fine!” He shouts and Mrs Bedford recoils in shock, Harry gasping beside him. “I don’t want to eat any more. I don’t want to be fattened up like a pig destined for a banquet table,” his voice rising to piercing levels of hysteria with each word that he spits out of his mouth. “I don’t want to take naps all day in the sun. I don’t want to lay on cushions and blankets. And I don’t want to wear expensive clothes on my disgusting body!”

He feels Harry’s hand on his arm and he snatches it away. “Don’t touch me!” He roars, unable to control the rage that has burst from inside him. He has to get away, he can’t look at their horrified faces. He leaps over the bench seat and takes off along the main hallway, tears already streaming down his cheeks as he rounds the corner and runs down the bedroom hallway and into his room.  _ His _ room. Not Harry’s room, not their room, his. He slams the door behind him and drops to his knees, falling forward on his elbows, cheek hitting the floor, the hard wood digging in painfully wherever it is making contact with his body. Good, he thinks. This is familiar, this is right, this is what he deserves.

He hears footsteps outside in the hallway, and he scrambles to sit up, scooting back on his bum and leaning up against the door. There’s a wetness on his cheeks even though he doesn’t remember starting to cry. He never used to cry. What was the point? It was simply an exhausting process that did him no good and he’d decided that there were only so many tears one person could shed anyway. Since arriving on the Isle that theory has been blown apart, crying at regular intervals and with no good reason.

“Lou,” Harry says softly as he turns the handle and pushes at the door. Louis’ body weight is enough to provide some resistance but he knows Harry can easily overpower him if he chooses.

“Go away, Harry,” Louis says through his sobs. “Just- just leave me alone.”

“Lou, baby, please let me in. I need to talk to you.”

Louis hangs his head and shakes it back and forth, trying to block out his voice though it’s futile with Harry merely on the other side of the door. “Please, Harry, I’m  _ begging _ you. Just leave me be.”

He feels a thud against the door and the scrape of boots on the floor and he guesses Harry has sat down mirroring his position. Of course he has. Why does Harry even care? Louis is useless and ungrateful and not deserving of this life or the love of these wonderful people. Why couldn’t he just have held his tongue and been subservient like he has his whole, miserable life? But no, instead he had snapped at Mrs Bedford of all people, who has been nothing but kind ever since he arrived. Louis hates himself. He wants to rip his skin off. He wants to leave this place and never return. He isn’t worthy of their love and compassion, he shouldn’t even be allowed to breathe the same air as them.

“Lou, I’m just gonna stay here. I won’t try and come in, not until you’re ready. I’m just going to talk. You don’t need to respond, but there are some things I need to say, things you need to understand… about what you’re feeling.”

Louis doesn’t reply, just brings his knees up and rests his forehead on top as he tries to stop the tears, the pain, the ache in his heart.

It’s quiet for a long while, or maybe it’s not long at all. He’s lost all sense of time and the speed of the world around him. It’s dark in his room, no lanterns having been lit because this isn’t where he’s supposed to be anymore. He doesn’t even know where he belongs right now. His body feels foreign to him, like he’s wearing someone else’s skin.

“I’m sorry, Lou,” Harry’s words drift through the wooden door and settle on his shoulders. “I need you to know that from the outset. I’m so desperately sorry. This is my fault, not yours. I’ve been selfish, you see. I was so happy you were here, that we’d finally found you. I didn’t want to listen to anyone or to that little voice in my head telling me what I should be doing.”

Louis wipes his nose on his breeches and turns his head, laying his cheek on his knees. His tears have stopped now, the urgency of his breaths having calmed, heart no longer feeling like it’s going to beat out of his chest. Maybe it’s the darkness. Maybe it’s Harry’s presence. There, but not overpowering him, just letting him be.

“What you’re experiencing is perfectly normal and to be expected. But even so, I shouldn’t have let it happen. Or I should've warned you. But I didn’t want to accept that you would go through this. I thought I could stop it. I thought my love for you would be enough. That I’d be enough.”

Louis listens to him, not really understanding, but he listens anyway, not trying to block him out. He sounds sad. Defeated. Louis wraps his arms around his knees and draws them in closer to his chest.

“You’ve been through so much, Lou, and this, all of it, being found, coming here, seeing me again after so long, it’s been a lot to handle, to process. We’re not designed to cope with so much all at once, people, I mean. The changes you’ve gone through in such a short space of time are monumental and you haven’t had time to adjust, to reset.”

Louis leans his head back against the door and stretches out his legs, tail coming to rest in his lap. He combs through it with his fingers, weirdly missing the matted knots he used to have that would give his hands something to do. After particularly bad days he would lay down and work on the knots, teasing the fur out as best he could until he fell asleep. But they’re not there now, unable to provide him the comfort he seeks. Now all he has is Harry. His Harry. The man at his back who is sitting on the other side of the door patiently waiting for Louis to let him in, into the room, and into his messed up head.

“I think I’d been dreaming of this, of finding you and bringing you here for so long, that I was already ten steps in front from the day you arrived. Our intimacy, telling you I loved you, moving you into our room, making love to you... I rushed through everything and even though you thought you were ready, you weren’t, and I should’ve known better. I thought I could just love you through it and that we’d never have to deal with this. But I was wrong, and stupid, and it was dangerous for me to be so careless.”

Harry is blaming himself again. Louis can feel the guilt and hurt and pain in his words. He wants to say something, to let Harry know it isn’t his fault, that Louis is broken and nothing Harry can say or do can fix that.

“When hybrids arrive at the Isle, ones we’ve rescued, they’re usually in a bad way. They’ve been hurt and treated badly and need time to adjust to this new way of living, to understand their newfound freedom and independence, to find a purpose and a way to contribute so they feel useful.  _ God _ . There’s a whole goddamn program we have with a support structure and visits to the clinic and everything to ease the transition. But I… I kept you from that. I thought I could do it myself. Mrs Bedford told me I was wrong, Shamus and Reba too, but I didn’t want to listen. I noticed little things, of course, little hints pointing to what was going on, but I thought if I just tried to love you more, to do more things for you, to wrap you in a bubble of blankets and things and hold you closer, tighter, you’d be okay.”

Louis lifts his head from the door, tilting it forward, eyes wide open, staring into the darkness as Harry’s words fill the room and permeate his brain.

_ Freedom. Independence. Purpose. Contribute. Useful.  _

“I thought I was doing the right thing, but I didn’t allow you to have the support you needed and my selfishness has left you to fend for yourself. I can’t even imagine what you’ve been going though,” Harry says and a loud sob punches out of him, making its way into the room and reverberating around the cavernous space before it pierces straight through Louis’ heart. “ _ Fuck _ . You've probably been struggling with all these conflicting emotions with no way to let them out or make sense of them. Feeling lost and probably smothered too. Trying to find your place here. Trying to fit in. I’m just… Lou… please believe me… I’m just so sorry.”

Louis can feel Harry’s pain. It’s palpable, and real, and he wants to get up, to let Harry in, into the room and also back into his heart, maybe properly for the first time. He’s been so caught up in the whirlwind since arriving, the overwhelming need to please and be grateful, thankful, that he’s been putting up a facade. Pretending to be okay when he isn’t. Pushing down his worries instead of sharing them with Harry. Going along with everything so as not to be a burden or cause trouble, not after everything Harry has done for him.

“I just hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me.”

Louis sits and waits for Harry’s next words but they don’t come. Silence settles over him like a heavy blanket and it should provide him with comfort but it doesn’t. There’s an ache in his chest, an emptiness, a deep yearning. His mouth is dry and his head hurts from the tears he’s spilled. The only thing he wants, the only thing that will heal him, is Harry. Harry’s arms, Harry’s lips, Harry’s heart. He needs him like air. 

He knows there’s still so much he needs to understand, to fix, to address about what’s going on in his head, but he can’t do any of it without Harry, he wouldn’t even want to try. Harry might have made mistakes, but Louis has too. Both of them trying to do what they thought was best for the other; their mistakes born not out of a wish to hurt or damage, but out of their love for one another.

Louis gets to his feet and turns to face the door, hand feeling blindly for the handle in the darkness. He leans forward and rests his head against the door, turning the knob but not opening it yet. The sound of Harry getting to his feet filters through and Louis takes a deep breath, stepping back and pulling it open.

Harry stands before him in the middle of the hallway, unmoving, a far-away lantern casting a soft light over his tear stained cheeks. He looks stunned, as if he hadn’t expected Louis to come out. 

Louis steels himself, wanting to get the words out right. “I don’t want you to say anything. Just listen, okay?”

Harry nods slowly and Louis notices the deep crease between his brows, furrowed in worry and confusion.

“This isn’t your fault, Harry. Well, not solely your fault, anyway. It’s on both of us. We’ve both been stupid and haven’t been open with each other. That stops now. I don’t want to talk about this tonight, I still need time. So for now, we’re going to go to bed and sleep in our nest and hold each other tight and then tomorrow… tomorrow we start over. Open and honest with everything on the table. The good, the bad, everything. No more holding back.”

Harry nods again, the crease smoothing and a small, hopeful smile appearing on his face.

Louis steps forward and takes Harry’s hand in his, threading their fingers together. He raises up on his tip toes and leans in, placing a soft kiss on Harry cheek, dropping back down on his heels. 

“I love you,” Louis states, almost devoid of emotion, all the energy having been drained from his body, but he needed to say the words out loud regardless. Harry goes to speak, to return the sentiment presumably, but Louis lifts his hand and presses his finger to his lips. “It’s okay. I know you love me too. Now, come on, we’re both tired. Let’s go to bed.”

Louis turns and Harry falls in step beside him, gripping onto his hand tightly. They walk into their room and don’t even bother lighting the lanterns, undressing in silence. Harry crawls into their nest and Louis slots himself in front, pulling the covers up around their shoulders.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ chest and burrows into his neck, lips resting on his shoulder, breaths coming out in short puffs.

As Louis drifts off, floating in that place between awake and asleep he thinks he hears Harry say something. He can’t be sure, but it sounds a lot like  _ I love you _ . 


	10. It'll Be Okay

Talking is exhausting. So is crying and thinking and everything else he and Harry have been doing all day. They’d slept surprisingly late, given everything they had ahead of them, but maybe it was simply their bodies attempting to give them enough energy to sustain them through the marathon conversation they had to undertake.

They’ve talked through everything; all the worries they have about their current circumstances, all the nightmares that haunt them from their pasts, and their fears for the future. But it hasn’t been all bad. There has been plenty of laughter to balance out the tears as well as hopeful dreams for their lives to come.

They had pulled apart the last ten years, what it had truly been like for them both, no punches pulled, everything laid out bare. Harry had cried and screamed and stomped around the room, throwing things at the walls out of sheer frustration and guilt at what Louis had been forced to endure; the unfairness, the cruelty, the loneliness. When Harry had described what he had done to search for Louis, all of the disappointments, all the hopes that had been dashed, Louis had burrowed deeper into his nest, every word, every time he nearly found him, paths crossing but just out of time, had been like a knife in his chest.

But there were good times too. Reliving the stolen moments at the back of the kitchen in the manor. How they had learned about each other, held the other close, comforting, warm, Harry telling Louis stories of a world that didn’t yet exist, one that he would work his whole life to create. 

Louis opened up about how he’s felt lost and without purpose on Greenfields. How he wants to learn to read and write, to contribute, to be part of the community and not just be a bystander, not just the Governor’s partner. He admitted how he feels about his scars, that they’re bizarrely grounding and comforting, and that his changing body, now he’s being properly nourished is unfamiliar and will take time for him to adjust to.

They shared their desires to start a family, both of them thankfully on the same page, agreeing to wait until Louis has settled in and found his place and they achieve some sort of stability before upending their lives and introducing children into the mix.

Louis acknowledged his limitations, those traits that make him a kybrid, his need for extra sleep and the time he has to allow for his body and mind to adjust and become stronger.

Harry, for his part, gained an understanding of how his actions, whilst pure in their intent and born out of deep love for Louis, have negatively contributed to Louis’ physical and emotional state.

It’s overwhelming. All of it. But by the end they know they’re on a good path, open and honest, and, most importantly, they’re in it all together. 

The sun has long since gone down and they’re laying in the middle of their nest, tired, voices raspy, and no tears left to shed. They drift off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms, prepared to face the next day as true partners, as equals, ready to take on whatever challenges life will throw at them.

~~~~

Louis startles awake to the sounds of voices in the courtyard and heavy footsteps on the gravel. His ears prick up as he tries to make out what’s happening amongst the melee. He can hear Alex and Gothica, the two dybrids who live at the house, and then, Liam and Niall. They’re home.

He turns in Harry’s embrace and pets his hair, stirring him from his slumber. “Nrrghhh… Lou, too early.”

“Nonsense,” Louis scolds and taps him on the nose and Harry scrunches his face up adorably. “Anyway, thought you’d be interested to know that Liam and Niall are back.”

Harry’s eyes fly open, the flecks of gold in his irises catching the early morning rays of sunshine that are sneaking through the gap in the curtains. “Really? Where?”

“In the courtyard, you great idiot. Can’t you hear them?”

Harry reaches up, stroking Louis’ ear, and it flicks away reflexively. “Don’t have magic ears like some people.”

“No, you don’t, that’s true,” Louis says as he extends his hand and goes to pat one of Harry’s baby ears. “But you do have the cutest little-“

Harry surges forward and kisses Louis quiet, biting down gently on his bottom lip before pulling away. “I swear to god if you keep going on about my ears I’m gonna-“

“You're gonna what?” Louis interrupts. “You’re nothing but a big softie. You don’t scare me,” he finishes, kissing Harry on the nose playfully.

Harry smiles at him affectionately. “I’m gonna love you forever.”

Louis smiles, all the tears and emotional strain of yesterday has been well worth it. Today they are as one, together, and stronger than ever. “Gonna love  _ you _ forever.”

Harry leans in and pecks a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips, sighing happily as he withdraws. “Let’s go see the boys.”

They get up and throw on some clothes, sounds from the bustle of activity filtering into their room as they dress. Harry pulls back the curtains and opens the doors to the verandah, the morning sun flooding the room as the chill of the air makes Louis shiver.

The same carriage that had brought Louis to the house a few short weeks ago stands in the courtyard, wagon heavily laden with barrels and crates of all shapes and sizes. Mrs Bedford stands at the top of the steps, always an early riser to get a start on the days baking, a floured apron tied around her portly waist.

Louis hasn’t had an opportunity to apologize to her since his outburst two nights ago, so he makes his way to her side, wanting to clear the air as soon as possible.

She turns as he approaches, expression unreadable and Louis hesitates, shoe scraping on the wooden boards. But then he sees her mouth curl up into a small smile and a wave of relief washes over him. She opens her arms wide and he rushes into her warm embrace, burrowing into her neck and moulding his body over her soft belly. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me,” he whispers into her skin as her arms envelop him.

“No apology necessary, little one,” she shushes him as she holds him tight. “So glad you’re okay now.”

Louis nods into her neck, the sweet smell of pumpkin bread filling his senses. He pulls away to find her smiling at him fondly. “Yeah. We talked it out all day. Lots of changes, for both of us, but we’re okay, I’m okay.”

“That’s wonderful. You two really are meant to be. You’re going to do great things together, I just know it.”

“Thank you. For everything,” Louis says and pecks a kiss to her cheek.

“Oh, enough of that, you,” she says and swats him away, a lovely pink blush appearing on her cheeks. 

“Lou!” Niall shouts from beside the open door of the carriage. “Can you come down here?”

Mrs Bedford motions toward the carriage with a nod of her head. “Looks like you’re needed elsewhere. Off you go and make yourself useful.”

_ Useful. _

Louis turns and sees Liam and Harry unloading the wagon with the help of Alex and Gothica while Niall is leaning half-way out of the cab. He strides down the steps and across the courtyard to the carriage.

“Hey, Niall. What do you need?”

“Hey, Lou. Good to see you mate. We’ve uhm… got a little issue that I thought you might be able to help with.”

Niall steps down from the cab and Louis moves forward, a rush of deja vu flooding his brain. The smell of the salt-laden wood momentarily flinging him back to his own arrival. He peers into the cab and finds three pairs of frightened eyes staring back at him. Children. Mybrid children. Two girls and a boy, each no more than ten years old, tiny little things, dirty and clearly malnourished, huddled together on the floor in the corner. 

Louis turns to Niall for an explanation.

Niall sighs, clearly exhausted from the long trip. “Their factory burnt down and the owners sold off everything they could. I’ve tried my best with them. Even had them willing to accept food and water on the ship, but now they’re just so bloody terrified they won’t get out. None of them have spoken a word since we picked them up at the auction. Thought you might have more luck?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Louis says even though he has no idea what he’ll do. He just tries to remember back to how he felt. He’d wanted to feel safe and warm. “Can you uhm… can you ask Mrs Bedford to take some things into my room, I mean, my old room,” Louis starts and doesn’t miss the knowing smile that spreads across Niall’s face. “I’ll need some extra blankets and cushions, some of her lemonade too. Oh, and I think she’s just made some pumpkin bread, so ask if we can have a few slices. There’s a comb and some brushes on the dresser in Harry’s- I mean,  _ our _ room. I’ll need them as well.”

Niall nods in acknowledgement. “Moved in proper then?”

Louis blushes. “Yeah. Little while ago. Do you know their names?” He asks as he looks back inside the cab, trying to keep his voice low and soft so as not to startle the children any further.

“They don’t have names. It’s pretty common actually,” Niall adds, a sadness in his voice.

“Alright. That’s… well, alright.”

“I’ll leave you to it and get that stuff sorted. Shout if you need anything else.” And then Niall is gone and it’s just Louis and the mybrid children. He can do this.

“Hello there, I’m Louis. I’m a hybrid like you are, but I’m a kybrid. Have you seen a kybrid before?”

The two girls stay frozen but the little boy shakes his head, giving Louis one of them to focus his attention on.

“Ahhhh… well, you all are mybrids and you have little tails and whiskers and fur on the backs on your hands. Kybrids, like me, have pointy ears on the tops of our heads,” he says tilts his head down, pointing to his ears, “and we have long swishy tails too. Would you like to see my tail?”

The little boy nods cautiously and Louis brings his tail up to rest on the floor on the carriage, letting it move back and forth and brush across the dusty wood. From where he’s standing he’s at their eye level and he watches as all three of them gasp in awe, eyes going impossibly wider.

“Is it okay if I come up there and sit with you? Then you can get a closer look.”

The two girls huddle together tighter but the boy turns to them, giving a reassuring nod. Louis crawls into the cab and closes the door behind him to keep some of the noise out as the men continue to unload the wagon. 

He stays on the floor and props himself up against the bench seat, laying his tail in his lap, and giving it a stroke.

“It’s really soft see, like the fur on the backs of your hands. But it wasn’t always so soft. I came here a few weeks ago. Niall and Liam saved me and brought me to the Isle. I went on the big ship just like you did. And I wasn’t doing very well. My tail was all knotty, but Niall gave me some nice brushes and a comb and now it’s nice and soft.”

Louis watches as one of the girls reaches up and twirls some of the strands of her short hair in her fingers. The cut is uneven, like it’s been hacked off, and it’s matted together in places, clearly never having been touched by a brush or comb.

Louis focuses on the boy once more. “You can pet it if you like.” Louis stretches it out toward him, not all the way in case he’s scared, just enough so that he doesn’t have to come too close to Louis to reach it.

The boy leans forward, the loose shirt Niall had presumably given him falling slightly off his shoulder and exposing his protruding collarbone. He touches the very tip of Louis’ tail and snaps his eyes back up, wide and curious. “Soft,” the boy says and Louis smiles. It’s a small breakthrough, the first word any of them have uttered, but it’s something. 

The girls watch on intently, and then nervously, slowly, they move as one, shuffling forwards and tentatively stroking the end with their tiny fingers. 

Louis lets them continue, staying still as he speaks. “So where you are now is called the Isle of Greenfields. It’s safe here. And I know that’s hard to understand at the moment, but it’s a wonderful place. You’re going to love it. You’re scared and that’s okay. I was scared too. I didn’t believe somewhere like this could exist. Everyone here is kind and I promise no one will hurt you, ever again. You won’t be put to work in a factory. You’ll have proper food and clothes and be able to sleep in soft beds with nice blankets to keep you warm. You’ll be looked after. Always.”

“Lou,” Niall says from the other side of the closed carriage door. “Room’s ready.”

“Thanks, Niall. Give me a few more minutes. Can you uhm… can you ask Liam to go and fetch Zayn for me?”

“Zayn?” Niall asks, a bemused tone in his voice.

“Yes, please. Quick as he can.”

“Yes, boss,” Niall says jovially and Louis can practically hear the smirk on his face.

Louis listens as Niall’s footsteps crunch on the gravel as he walks away and Louis returns his attention back to the children.

“I have a friend who is a mybrid. His name is Zayn. He’s going to come here soon to say hi. Is that okay?”

All three children nod as they keep playing with the end of Louis’ tail. The boy edges forward, getting braver by the minute. He rises up on his knees and looks at the top of Louis’ head, eyeing his ears. Louis moves them around, piquing the boy’s curiosity as the girls shuffle further forward to get better access to his tail.

Louis tucks his chin to his chest and leans to the side so the boy can get a better look. He’s surprised when the boy reaches forward and starts stroking one of them. It gives Louis an opportunity to see him up close for the first time. He’s skin and bones, which is to be expected. He’s missing two fingers on the hand that hangs by his side and has deep scars on his forearm. It’s not an unusual injury for mybrids Louis has learned, the machinery in the factories poorly maintained and accidents all too commonplace.

The boy moves and sits up on the bench seat so he can reach both of Louis’ ears. He’s so gentle with them, just trailing his fingers up and over the fur-covered skin and then back again. Louis realises they must feel much like the back of his hands, different, but familiar all the same.

The sun is starting to make its way higher in the sky and is shining into the cab giving Louis a better chance to see the state the children are in. They’re in pretty bad shape, but a wash, some good food, and rest will all help with that.

“L-Louis,” he hears the boy say from beside him.

Louis’ heart skips a beat, turning his head to look at the frightened little boy. “Yeah, that’s me,” Louis says softly. “I’m Louis. That’s my name. Do you have a name? Maybe a secret one that you just used with the other children at the factory?”

The girls snap their gazes up to the boy, stilling their hands and waiting to see if he’ll respond.

“Devlin. I… I’m Devlin.”

Louis smiles and twists around, holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Devlin. That’s a great name.”

Devlin reaches out and places his hand in Louis’. Louis closes his fingers around it and gives it a small squeeze.

“Abby,” one of the little girls says out of nowhere.

Louis turns his attention to her and reaches out with his other hand. “Hi, Abby, lovely to meet you too,” he says with a broad smile as she creeps forward, but instead of taking his hand, she casts her gaze to his side, his arm still outstretched holding Devlin’s hand. She hesitates and then sucks in a deep breath, crawling forward and slotting herself against his rib cage, tucking her little feet under his thigh and gripping his shirt with her hands. She looks up at him with her big blue eyes and Louis’ heart practically beats out of his chest, so overwhelmed with the trust she has placed in him. 

“C-Cara,” the other girl stammers and shuffles over, keen to get in on the action.

“Well, hello, Cara, pleasure to meet you as well.”

Cara stands up and steps over Louis’ outstretched legs. He lifts his other arm and she curls in beside him, mirroring Abby’s position. Devlin, not be outdone, hops down from the seat and crawls into Louis’ lap, leaning his back against Louis’ chest.

Louis can feel the tears welling up in his eyes at how brave they’re being but he forces himself to remain composed. “Thank you all. I know it’s hard to trust people, particularly after everything you’ve been through, but it’s all different here, you’ll see.”

“Lou? You alright in there?” Louis hears Harry ask from outside. The children flinch and burrow in tighter.

“Yeah, all good. Just getting to know my new friends.” Louis lowers his voice to address the children. “Would you like to meet my friend Harry? He’s a human but he’s lovely. He’s the best person I’ve ever met.”

The girls look up at him and Devlin cranes his head back to stare at Louis upside down. It’s Devlin that speaks for them. “Okay, Louis.”

Louis smiles. “Harry, you can open the door, just slow, yeah?”

The door creaks open and Harry pokes his head inside. The look on his face is one Louis would like to capture and remember for all eternity. His initial shock morphs into the fondest, softness, most loving expression Louis has ever seen.

“Well, well, well. You all seem nice and comfy in here. Louis is a great cuddler, isn’t he?”

The children all nod and Louis feels them relax back into him, a calmness spreading through the cab.

“Louis has a tail. See,” Abby says brightly as she pets it.

Harry smiles and leans forward, resting his elbows on the floor. “He does, doesn’t he. It’s very soft.”

“And he has ears too!” Devlin shouts and spins in Louis’ lap, kneeling up, sharp bones digging into Louis’ thighs as he reaches up with his hands and strokes Louis’ ears, turning his head to make sure Harry is watching. “They move around too, not like our ears.” Louis twitches his ears and Devlin giggles. It’s one of the most beautiful sounds Louis has ever heard.

“How’s it going in there?” Louis hears Niall ask Harry from outside the carriage.

“See for yourself,” Harry responds and moves to the side to make room for Niall.

Niall steps up and sucks in a breath, looking at their little cuddle pile in awe, a broad smile spreading across his face. Devlin brings his arms down and wraps them around Louis’ neck, snuggling his cheek against Louis’, little whiskers tickling under his nose.

Niall looks at Louis and nods slowly, a warm and knowing smile on his face. “Knew you’d be good at this mate. Well done.”

Louis feels a swell of pride in his chest and he pulls the girls in tighter. He’s overcome with an immense need to protect them and show them that the world doesn’t have to be harsh and unforgiving, that there is kindness and love, and that they deserve to be happy and at peace.

Louis gently strokes the girls’ backs. “If you’re ready, we’ve got a lovely room set up for you inside the house. There’s blankets and a soft bed for you all to snuggle down in and get warm, and food and sweet drinks, and brushes for your hair. Would you like to come and see?”

“Brushes? For our hair?” Cara says, looking at him with hope in her wide brown eyes as she reaches up to twist the ends of her hair in her fingers nervously.

“Mhmmmm… lots of brushes and combs too. We can get all those knots out and make it smooth and soft just like my tail.”

It’s Abby that’s the first to get up, holding out her hand for Cara. “It’ll be okay. Come on.”

Cara takes her hand and stands, Devlin climbing off Louis’ lap as Harry and Niall back away from the doorway.

An idea strikes Louis. “Who’d like a piggy-back ride?”

“What’s that?” Devlin asks as Louis spins around and makes his way down the steps and onto the ground below. 

Louis turns and backs up to the carriage, craning his neck around. “Just jump on my back and I’ll carry you into the house,” he says and pats his shoulder. “It’s fun, I promise.”

The children all scamper toward him and scramble to climb on together. 

Louis chuckles. “Not sure you’ll all gonna fit. How about if one of you comes with me, then one goes with Harry and one with Niall?”

“I wanna go with Harry!” Cara shouts with glee. “He has curly hair.” Harry smiles and ruffles his hair.

“I want Niall!” Abby yells excitedly. “He has reigns like a horse.” Louis quirks a brow and looks over to Niall, chuckling when he realises that she’s referring to the braces he’s wearing over his shirt. Niall casts his eyes down and comes to the same conclusion, tucking his thumbs underneath and snapping them against his chest, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Devlin climbs on first, clasping his hands under Louis’ chin. Harry steps up next and Cara clambers on, barely a hint of unease in her movements. Abby follows next, gripping onto Niall’s braces and giggling happily.

They walk off toward the steps, the children chattering with each other as the men bounce them along. Louis is amazed at how quickly the children are relaxing into their new surroundings and taking everything in their stride. So many changes and things to be wary of and yet they seem fearless. It gives him hope that they will settle in easily and start their new lives with enthusiasm, leaving the tough times in the past where they belong. 

Louis quickens his steps and gets ahead of Niall and Harry, taking the stairs two at a time. He reaches the top and turns. “Race!” He shouts and takes off into the house at a run, Devlin squealing with delight on his back.

“Hey! No fair!” Harry yells from behind him and Louis hears his thundering footsteps on his heels.

“Run horsey!” Abby says through peels of laughter from atop Niall’s back.

Louis sees Mrs Bedford standing at the doorway to the bedroom, clutching an armful of towels to her chest, laughter bubbling out as she watches three grown men barreling down the hallway toward her. 

Louis makes it there first, sliding to a stop just short of slamming into a surprised Mrs Bedford, Harry and Niall seconds behind.

“Cheater, you had a head start,” Harry says and hip-checks Louis playfully.

“Alright, you ruffians,” Mrs Bedford scolds. “Who wants to wash up first? We’ve got some nice clean clothes for you to put on and brushes for your hair.”

“Me please!” Cara exclaims.

“Very well, my child. Come here now,” Mrs Bedford says, tucking the towels under one arm and extending the other. Harry leans forward and Cara climbs off his back and into Mrs Bedford’s waiting arms, gripping on around her neck. “You all behave yourselves until we get back,” she instructs and heads off to the washroom.

The others wander inside the bedroom and Louis and Niall set Devlin and Abby down on the ground as Harry brings the tray with the food and drink over to set on the rug. Louis grabs the combs and brushes from the dresser and joins them all on the rug.

The children are starting to open up, talking happily as they eat the pumpkin bread. They can’t manage too much, it’ll take a while for their little stomachs to become accustomed to eating properly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis notices Devlin tucking a piece of the bread under his shirt, hiding it away for later. “Hey there,” Louis whispers leaning in closer to the boy. “I know it’s hard to imagine, but you don’t need to hide food away anymore, not here.” Devlin startles at being caught out, looking up worriedly at Louis. “I promise there will always,  _ always _ be more. Whenever you’re hungry, you just need to ask and more food will be given to you. Trust me, yeah?”

Devlin stares at him, the internal struggle evident on his ashen face. He nods slowly and brings his hand out from under his shirt, putting the bread back on the tray. “Okay, Louis. I trust you.”

Louis smiles down at him. “Thank you. I’m so proud of you.”

Mrs Bedford returns with Cara, clean and dressed in new clothes, smiling brightly. She looks almost unrecognizable and it makes Louis gasp in shock.

“Abby, you’re up next!” Mrs Bedford says gleefully. Abby jumps to her feet and runs over, taking her hand and skipping out of the door.

Cara goes and sits in Harry’s lap while he feeds her some food. Harry spins her around so she’s sitting sideways and Louis starts to work the knots from her hair with the comb and his fingers. Soon it’s free enough from tangles for Harry to take over with the brush.

Abby comes back in and sits with Niall, repeating the process as they had with Cara, getting some more food into her and unmatting her hair.

Devlin is last to wash up and soon all three children are clean, clothed, fed and sleepy. It’s been a long and stressful journey and it’s taken a toll on them, they need to rest to get their strength back.

Mybrids are nesters, just like kybrids, Louis knows that much, but he has no first-hand experience in how to make a mybrid nest.

He hears footsteps coming down the hallway and he looks up to find Zayn and Liam standing in the doorway. He watches as Zayn takes in the scene before him, three men with happy little mybrids in their laps. It’s as though the world slows down, Zayn casting his eyes over one child and then another and another, up to Liam, and then back to the children again.

If anyone had asked Louis whether it was possible for a family to be created in an instant he would’ve said they were crazy. But now, looking upon his friends he sees the exact moment when they become parents. It sucks all the air out of Louis’ lungs and he can’t help the tears that prickle at the corners of his eyes.

He looks over at Harry who has been watching the scene unfold as well. Harry must sense his gaze and he turns, eyes damp with tears and just simply smiles and nods, acknowledgement passing between them without words needing to be uttered.

“These are our very good friends, Zayn and Liam,” Louis says softly. “Zayn is a mybrid just like you.”

Zayn and Liam give small waves and the children  _ ooh _ and  _ aah _ , getting up from the laps they’ve been occupying.

Devlin, the self-appointed spokesperson for the group clears his throat. “I’m Devlin. This here is Abby and that’s Cara,” he says pointing to each child in turn. “We’ve all had a wash in the…” he scrunches his face up and leans to Abby’s side whispering. “What was it called?”

“A bath,” Abby offers. “We’ve all had a wash in the bath.”

“And we got new clothes. See?” Devlin says as he flattens out his shirt.

“And Louis combed our hair!” Cara adds excitedly.

Abby chimes in next. “And Louis let us touch his tail!” 

“And Harry’s got dimples!” Cara counters, not to be outdone.

Abby bounces on her feet. “Oh! And Niall’s a great piggy-back ride giverer!”

Silence falls over the room, Abby’s words hanging in the air.

Then it starts.

Zayn crumbles first, a giggle bubbling from his chest, Liam next, snorting in delight. And then it’s a free-for-all. Harry, Louis, and Niall all burst out laughing and topple over onto their sides, rolling around on the ground, the children jump on top of them, squealing with delight. Zayn and Liam join them on the floor and it’s one big cuddle pile of limbs and laughter.

“What, on earth, is happening in here?!” Mrs Bedford shouts above the ruckus. They all freeze and stare at her in the doorway. A beat passes, and then another before they all break out into more peels of laughter. It’s ridiculous and perfect and Louis struggles to remember a time when he’s been this gloriously happy.

~~~~

Harry and Louis stand in the doorway, arms around each other’s waists as they watch Zayn on the big bed with the children, Liam off to the side handing over blankets as requested, as Zayn and the children build the nest. It’s not too dissimilar to a kybrid nest really, just with firmer walls and more of a weaved pattern rather than a plush pile like his own.

The sun is well and truly up in the sky now, but the children are tired and need a nap. Louis needs one too. The morning has been wonderful, but exhausting.

He leans into Harry’s side. “I think…” he whispers. “I think this is what I want to do.”

Harry kisses him on the top of his head. “You want a family, Lou?”

Louis does, of course he does, and if he turned to Harry now and said he wanted to adopt a hundred children tomorrow he knows that Harry would agree and move heaven and earth to make it happen. But Louis knows in his heart that it’s too soon. He still has a ways to go before he’s ready for that, before he’s banished his demons, and properly settled into his new life. No, what he wants is to contribute to the community and he thinks he’s found his calling, his purpose.

“No, my love, not yet,” Louis replies quietly. “But I think I can help by doing this. By being there for new arrivals. Helping them to build trust, understanding their needs, allaying their fears. I’d like to help them when they are at their most frightened and vulnerable.”

He hears Harry suck in a sharp breath and Louis turns in his arms. He looks up and finds Harry’s gaze, so fond and filled with love. “That’s… god, Lou. That’s perfect. I’m so proud of you.”

Harry kisses him, it’s soft and warm and familiar and an image of their future flashes before his eyes. Sitting around their big dining table, children of all ages filling the seats, laughter and happiness enveloping them all. One day they’ll make it a reality, but for now, he has Harry, and their friends, and now a new purpose for his life, a new adventure that he can’t wait to embark on.

Louis tucks his face into Harry’s chest. “They’re going to be amazing parents.”

“Mmmm… yeah, they really are. Come on. Let’s go and take a nap, I’m beat.”

Louis bites at his chest playfully. “You sure you’re not part cat? Oh, no, wait, you can’t be. Not with those tiny little ears.”

“ _ Lou… _ ” Harry whines and Louis chuckles as he turns his attention back to the bed and watches as Zayn and Liam tuck the children in snugly. Zayn lays down at the end of bed and Liam grabs him a pillow, laying a blanket over his body and kissing him on the forehead.

Liam wanders over to them, head tucked to his chest, wringing his hands in front of him, deep in thought.

“Hey, Li. You alright?” Harry asks, a hint of concern in his voice.

Liam lifts his head. “Uhm… yeah. Can we… uhm, talk?”

Louis pats Harry’s stomach. “Sounds like that’s my cue to pop back to our room for that nap,” he says and rises up on his toes to plant a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

Harry nods. “Alright, baby, I’ll be in soon.”

Louis takes one last look at Zayn and the children peacefully resting on the bed and smiles, ducking out from under Harry’s arm and heading off toward their bedroom. He’s fairly certain he knows what Liam wants to talk about and it fills his heart with joy.

~~~~

Louis is woken from his nap by voices on the verandah. He opens his eyes to find Harry, Niall, and Liam standing in a circle, deep in conversation. He stretches out his legs and tail and gets up, padding over to the open doors.

“How many are there?” Harry asks, one hand on his hip and the other rubbing at his chin.

“Like,  _ fuck _ , about forty of them. A mix of adults and children, and all hybrids variants,” Niall provides, a worried tone in his voice.

Harry nods. “And the ship just turned up in the Port?”

“Yup. Out of nowhere. The Captain, Shawn, says he was paid by someone from the mainland to bring them here, no questions asked.”

“Bloody hell,” Liam says with a sigh. “Can we even accommodate them?”

“I mean. There’s always room, Li,” Harry says. “But we’ll have to get moving on that new, permanent housing sooner rather than later. For now, we’ll just have to fit them in where we can.”

“Oh!” Niall exclaims. “We’ve got that barn out the back of Zayn’s factory that we’re emptying to take all the goods to the Port for the trade ships. We could fit that out pretty quickly.”

“Yes! Brilliant idea, Niall,” Harry says and claps him on the shoulder.

Louis doesn’t want to intrude, but he also wants to be a part of this, so he steps out onto the verandah.

Harry sees him and looks up with a warm smile. “Hey, Lou. Sleep well?” Louis nods and smiles back. “I was just going to come and wake you. We’ve got a bit of a situation which I was hoping you could help with.”

“Oh yeah? I uhm… I overheard a bit. There’s some new arrivals?”

“Yeah, about forty hybrids have turned up on a ship and we need to settle them in, can you go down to the Port with Niall and work your magic while Liam and I head over and get some accommodations and supplies ready for them?”

Louis stands up straighter, squaring his shoulders. “I’d love to. Thanks… thanks for including me.”

“Hey, none of that,” Liam chides good-naturedly. “You’re one of the team now.”

Harry smiles proudly. “Alright! Niall and Louis, you get down to the Port and see what we’re dealing with, grab some help from the docks and anywhere else you need to arrange transport for them. Liam, you take Alex and Gothica with you and make your way over to the barn to clear the rest of it and sort out makeshift bedding. I’ll take Mrs Bedford with me and we’ll round up whatever food and blankets and other helpers we can. All good?”

“Yes, boss!” The three men shout in unison.

Harry chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re all idiots. Now go!”

Niall and Ziam head off down the steps to the courtyard and start readying the carriages while Louis and Harry duck back inside their room to throw on proper work clothes and boots.

They grab their things and sit on the bed to put on their boots, Harry turning to Louis. “You sure you’re okay with this, Lou? It isn’t too much?” 

Louis nods his head and smiles. “It’s perfect, Harry. I’ll be fine.”

“That’s… that’s wonderful, Lou, thank you. Okay,” he says and leans over, planting a kiss on Louis' cheek. “I’ll see you over at the barn. Good luck with everything!”

“Thanks. You too!”

Harry takes off out of the door to find Mrs Bedford and Louis sucks in a deep breath, excitement thrumming through his veins as he stands and strides outside to find Niall.

~~~~

Harry and Louis flop down onto the bed and crawl into their nest. It’s late, the sun long since set and the moon shining beams of silvery-blue light through their open curtains. The day has been tiring, but immensely satisfying, and one Louis will remember for the rest of his life. 

When he and Niall had reached the Port they were greeted by a ship practically overflowing with scared and timid hybrids, and a Captain completely overwhelmed by his cargo. Niall had focused on cataloguing all the various hybrids, recording names for those who had them, their origins, ages, and any ailments or injuries that could be identified and in need of treatment. Some would need to be transferred directly to the clinic and they had sent word for Shamus to be ready.

Louis spent his time trying to soothe and reassure the more petrified amongst the group, eliciting information where Niall had been unable to, and determining any pairs or groups that knew each other and should be kept together for comfort and support.

It was an arduous task but they completed it as quickly as possible, separating them into groups for transport. Once Shawn had calmed down he was a massive help and he and Niall took the first two carriages off to the barn while Louis went on a third carriage to the clinic with the hybrids who needed more care. Shamus received them happily, Louis staying until they were settled and helping the more nervous hybrids to communicate their ailments.

When Louis arrived at the barn, it was akin to controlled chaos, half the Isle having turned up to help out and bring supplies for the new community members. Liam had done an amazing job organizing for the barn to be cleared, Niall and Shawn were sorting the temporary beds to be set up, some with blankets piled high for the mybrids and kybrids to build their nests, and Harry and Mrs Bedford were distributing food and clothes.

Zayn had turned up with Abby, Cara, and Devlin in tow, all keen to help out too and provided great comfort to the little ones amongst the group. Abby and Cara were in charge of combs and brushes and Devlin helped Mrs Bedford to get the children cleaned up and dressed.

By the time darkness fell, all of the new arrivals were fed, clothed, and had somewhere to rest their weary bones. A mammoth effort for all involved. 

Louis’ brain is whirring from everything he’s seen and done, and his heart is full to overflowing thinking of all the lives they’ve changed forever in just one day.

“You were amazing today,” Harry murmurs as he strokes Louis’ stomach, arm wrapped around him from behind as they lay in their nest.

“You too, so much,” Louis says and rolls over in Harry’s embrace, bringing his hand up to caress his cheek. “I can’t stop thinking about their faces when they saw me come down the ladder of the ship and realised I was there to help, that I was a free hybrid and not a slave, and that I was there with Niall as an equal. That moment of realization will stick in my mind forever. I’ll never tire of seeing that.”

“Mmmm… I can only imagine what that must be like. Particularly when that was you just a few short weeks ago.”

Louis hums in agreement. “Yeah, feels like I’ve been here a lot longer. The past is already slipping away. This is my home now, this is my new reality and now it will be the reality for all those new hybrids and it’s-“ Louis’ words catch in his throat at the enormity of it all. “It’s just… you’ve done such a wonderful thing here, you’re changing so many lives.” Louis has to stop then, unable to fight through his emotions.

“Hey, it’s alright, baby. Please don’t cry.”

Louis hiccups out a breath. “They’re happy tears though, so I don’t mind them falling,” he says as he feels a tear escape down the side of his face.

Harry wipes it away. “Shawn seems like a good man.”

“Yeah, he is. Poor thing was pretty shaken up at first, but he and Niall make a great team.”

“Interesting you say that actually…”

“Oh yeah?” Louis quirks his brow and smiles.

“You know how Liam took me aside this morning before you went for your nap?” Louis nods and Harry continues. “Well, he asked if he could be relieved of the auction trips for a while so he and Zayn could spend more time with their new family. Of course, I said yes, but I’ll admit I was at a loss as to how to replace him. Then, this evening, Shawn came up to me and said that he was keen to be a part of what we had going on. He’s been unhappy with the hybrid situation for a long time and wants to join us. I offered him Liam’s position and he jumped at the chance.”

Louis’ eyes widen and he smiles brightly. “Really?” Harry nods happily. “That’s brilliant news! Zayn and Liam will be so happy.”

“Yeah, they were. I let them know just before we left the barn. Someone needs to focus on building the new accommodations on the other side of the village, so having Liam freed up to do that is a huge win. Actually, Shawn mentioned something else to me.”

“Yeah? What did he say?”

“Well, he’s travelled a lot and he said that there are murmurings. Just bits here and there. But he senses things are changing. Attitudes toward hybrids, that is. He said his ship is probably not the last one we’ll get.”

“Oh, Harry. That’s such good news,” Louis says and leans in for a kiss. Harry smiles into it and they kiss lazily for a while, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

Louis slides his knee up and over Harry’s hip and Harry slots his thigh between Louis’ legs, pressing it up experimentally and finding Louis’ half-hard cock.

Harry pulls back and grins at him. “So, uhm… exactly  _ how _ tired are you?”

Louis grins right back at him and pushes up, flipping them over and seating himself on Harry’s lap, grinding down onto his cock. “Definitely not too tired.”

“I was kinda hoping you’d say that.” Harry surges up and cups Louis’ face in his palms, diving in and sealing their lips together. Louis paws at Harry’s shirt breaking away long enough to lift it over his head and discard his own. They slam back together, both needing to feel the searing heat of each other’s skin. It’s urgent and full of lust and desire, their passion seeping out of every pore, every breath.

Harry grips onto Louis’ hips, lifting him up to standing, crotch at eye level as he yanks down his breeches, exposing him fully, half-hard cock slapping on his thigh. Harry goes in tongue first and licks a stripe from base to tip, Louis’ legs trembling as the blood rushes to the head, making it throb.

Louis steadies himself on Harry’s shoulders, the sight making him dizzy. “Oh god,  _ yeah _ . Yeah, please.”

Harry smirks and sucks him down, taking him in all the way, swirling his tongue around and massaging under the crown. He holds his position as Louis grows to full hardness in his mouth. Harry grips onto his hips and shifts him back and forth, pumping Louis’ cock into his mouth. It feels like heaven and Louis is ready to explode. But it’s too soon, he doesn’t want it to be over.

Louis pulls out and presses against Harry’s chest with his hands, forcing him back onto the bed. He climbs off his lap and strips Harry of his breeches not missing a beat before he wraps his lips around the head of Harry’s cock.

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Lou. Yeah, baby, take me so well,” Harry groans and grabs onto Louis' head, pushing him down further and lifting his pelvis. Louis gags slightly at the intrusion, flattening his tongue and breathing through his nose to alleviate the hitch in his throat. He bobs up and down, one hand coming up to play with Harry’s puffy nipple and one wriggling between his thighs to cup his balls and roll them in his fingers. “Nnrrrghhhh… yeah. Yeah that’s it. Love when you do that.”

Louis feels Harry stroke down his back over his undulating scars. He doesn’t flinch away, doesn’t need to anymore. It’s become a new thing for them, a way to show intimacy and Louis has grown accustomed to it, likes it even. Harry removes his hand and Louis hears him spit before his hand is back at the base of his tail, wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the thickness, snaking his pinky and ring finger down to his hole and rubbing the saliva around his rim, long fingers having no trouble reaching everywhere Louis needs him the most.

Louis’ vision whites out and his tail bristles and trembles. It’s another new discovery, putting pressure on his tail where it joins the rest of his body sends an indescribable pleasure shooting around his veins. He falls forward, Harry’s cock hitting the back of his throat and his nose burying itself in Harry’s thatch of pubic hair.

Harry shoves his pinky finger inside as he twists his thumb and forefinger around his tail. Louis groans around Harry’s cock, desperately sucking in air through his nose as he manages to gather himself and starts bobbing up and down again, tugging on Harry’s balls.

“Fuck, Lou, m’close. Your mouth, baby. So good, so fucking good.” Harry grabs the hand Louis has on his nipple and brings it up to his mouth, wetting it and then guiding it down to Louis’ cock. “Touch yourself. Wanna see you get yourself off.”

Louis whines and closes his fist around his cock, stroking it, mixing his precome with Harry’s saliva to help ease the glide. Louis’ head is spinning, so many sensations colliding as he hurtles towards the edge

Harry slips his ring finger inside to join his pinky and pumps them in and out and Louis is completely overwhelmed, mouth and arse filled, tail and cock being worked over. He can’t take it anymore, it’s too much, too good. 

“ _ Fuck _ . Yes!” Harry’s hips stutter, body tensing and then Louis feels him unload into his mouth. It’s all Louis can take and he moans, deep and guttural in his chest, and then he’s shooting off into his hand. He pulls off Harry’s cock, Harry’s fingers sliding out of him as he slumps down on top of his thighs. Breathless and panting. 

They lay there, limbs askew, trying to come back to themselves for a few minutes. Louis eventually turns his head and finds Harry with his neck craned up, staring wide-eyed at Louis. 

“That was… wow,” is all Louis manages to get out.

“That was… incredible!” Harry shouts and flings both arms in the air, head falling back onto the bed.

Louis lets out a snort, followed by a cascade of giggles. Once he starts, he can’t stop and soon Harry joins in, reaching down to drag Louis up to his side, slotting him under his arm with Louis’ head propped on top of his hands on Harry’s chest.

“I think we’re getting pretty good at that,” Louis says as he gazes into Harry’s eyes. 

“You know what they say… practice makes perfect.”

Louis bites his nipple playfully and Harry flicks his nose in retaliation. “You’re an idiot,” Louis says finding. “I’m in love with an idiot.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you are. Your idiot.”

“Yeah, my idiot.”

They clean up and crawl back into their nest. Tired and sated and happy. 

Louis drifts off to sleep, purring contentedly as Harry holds him close, warm breaths against his skin, heartbeats aligning. He doesn’t yet know what the future holds, what trials will be sent to test them, but he knows that as long as they’re together, fighting together, working together, loving together, as one, they can overcome anything. 


	11. Epilogue

_ 100 years later… _

“Alright everyone, come in and take your seats, quickly now,” Miss Frantelle says as the students lope in and sit down, getting out their books and pencil cases, while they chatter away to their friends. Some see Simone sitting in the corner and give her a curious smile, others are too caught up in their conversations to notice they have a visitor in class.

Simone shifts nervously in her seat, her tail swishing on the floor behind her. She hasn’t done one of these talks in a while, too caught up with her responsibilities as Governor on the Isle, but she likes to do them when she can make time, they’re important to her and are a great way to bring history to life.

She looks out over the sea of faces, humans and hybrids of all kinds mingled together in a beautiful patchwork just the way it was always supposed to be. She lets her mind wander to her childhood, happy on the Isle, with her extended family, big gatherings around the dining table with her grandfathers, Harry and Louis sitting proudly at the end. They’re gone now, having lived well into their eighties, long enough to see their dream of a new world come to fruition. Passing together peacefully one Autumn night, laying in their nest, wrapped in each other’s arms as they had done for nearly sixty years. Never apart and hopelessly devoted to one another until they drew their last breaths.

The evolution had been slow and rapid at the same time. It’d taken many hundreds of years to embed the distinction between hybrids and humans, but when it finally broke, it had sped down the hill of society like an avalanche.

At first, there were the ships that came to the Isle with unwanted hybrids, word spreading quickly that they could be taken in without the need for explanation or charge. More ships soon followed, these with both humans and hybrids having heard rumours of a utopian place where they could live and love freely with peace and equality. The village grew, new homes being built to house the expanding community, new wings at the clinic, a second school, another factory. 

But there weren’t only changes on the Isle. The rumblings on the mainland, quiet at first, whispers really, swelled with intensity. Political activists took up the call, fighting and campaigning for equality and demanding the slackening of the harsh hybrid and sympathizer laws. Many were imprisoned, many lost their lives, but the wave of unrest could not be quashed. People wanted change.

Delegations from far-flung places soon arrived at the Isle, trade ships having spread the word of a new way of life that was both peaceful and prosperous.

A wave was building. There were resistors, of course, those who wanted things to remain the same, set in their ways and businesses dependent on hybrid slaves. But such was society’s desire for change, they could not hold the surging tide at bay forever.

It had culminated in the Riots of Tremolar, a peaceful demonstration that escalated into a month-long standoff between the activists and government forces. There was much bloodshed on both sides, but at its end, the government was overthrown and peace had reigned. News of the uprising spread across the globe and a new world order was installed. 

At the centre of it all though, was the community on Greenfields, a guiding light, a beacon of hope, a shining example of how society could be shaped for the betterment of all. And at its core was one man, whose love for another was strong enough to weather the storm, strong enough to fight and hope and dream and demand a new way of living. It is his legacy.

Miss Frantelle clears her throat and draws Simone from her thoughts, the class quietening down. “As you’ve noticed, we have a special guest with us today in History class. I’ll let her introduce herself but I’d like for you all to give her your full attention,” she finishes and nods toward Simone.

Simone gets to her feet and walks to the lectern, setting down her book. “Thank you for having me today. My name is Simone, I’m the Governor of the Isle of Greenfields and the granddaughter of Harry and Louis Styles,” she pauses as a murmur goes around the room. “I see some of you know of my grandfathers,” she says smiling. “Well, I’m here today to tell you a story, the story of my family, and the story of how you all came to be sitting here in this room together. A hundred years ago things were very different. Of course, lots of things have changed, we have technology and advanced science and air travel and a multitude of other things that shape the world around us. But the fundamental and biggest change is the one you can see plainly in this very room. Look around at your classmates.”

The students look to their left and right and then back at Simone.

“Back then, there would only have been humans in this room. Hybrids were not allowed to attend school, or to speak to humans without first being addressed. Hybrids were slaves. The possessions of their owners, objects to be bought and sold and discarded at their will. They were dark times. A scourge in our history. I’ll talk a bit about that today, about the uprising, slow and strong, about the struggles and triumphs, and about how we got where we are today, but most of all, I want to tell you a love story.”

Simone opens the book and takes a final glance around the room at the expectant faces, hybrid next to human next to hybrid, intermingled and equal, just like it was always intended. She takes a deep breath and casts her eyes down as she starts to read aloud.

“Sometimes change comes quickly, barrelling on and sweeping up everything in its path.

Sometimes change comes more slowly, one tentative step at a time, barely making a ripple in the fabric of society.

Sometimes change needs an army, a force so powerful it overwhelms all who try to stand in its way.

But sometimes, all it takes is one man, whose love for another is so pure, so enduring, and so powerful that it can rise up and triumph against all the odds.

This is the story of how one man’s love changed the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/190024481083/if-youre-out-there-ill-find-you-somehow-by) that would be lovely!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work you can subscribe [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/) to be notified when new works are posted!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome. xx


End file.
